Search For Truth
by Algerian from the moon
Summary: For three years, a young burglar was searching for his origins, his real parents and tribe, and during his search he unlocked a lot of mysteries, but the truth about his parents past force him to go back to his old town, and because of a certain dragon friend he's kicked out again from his old tribe, where would he go? And who will accept him and his scaly friend? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody** **, the idea of this story come to me one night , so I wanted to write it down, this story happens in httyd world, with dragons and all, I added my own character as an OC with other characters from my own creation, enjoy reading.**

… **.**

I woke up one morning feeling dizzy, maybe because I slept on the ground, again, for few months, I slowly opened my eyes looking around, there was nothing but the trees of the forest I took it as my home since I am thief and a hustler, I couldn't stay in town because if I did I will end up in jail, I looked around again looking for my friend, my only friend, you see when you are a thief you can't have a lot of friends, and my friend was one of her kind, she was beautiful, dangerous, and she was holding all the money I had!, great, I get up and walked to a near rifer I washed my face and caught some fish and went back to the place where I camped, when I arrived my friend was nowhere to be found I lighted a small fire to cook the fishes, it took me some time to cook them properly, I wasn't a good cooker, but the fishes where delicious- yami-, I hope my friend was here to taste the best fishes I cooked, I waited a while for my friend to show up but she didn't, I wasted I lot of time waiting for her, I had plans for the day, so I decided to go and maybe I will meet her later when I get back, I checked the little shelter I made before I go, and yes I found a bag of fake coins I have hidden it for emergencies, and well this was emergency.

I took the coins bag and went down to the village, it was far away because I didn't want them to found me easily, it was a beautiful day for a walk into the woods but I kept going ahead to the village, when I arrived the town was crowded with people, trades costumers the noble people, Vikings, non-Vikings, the village was on the archipelago borders in the land they call Germany, it wasn't was cold and snowy as the archipelago but it wasn't worm neither. the northern part of the village was the castles of the noble the rich people and the southern was the workers, the poor people's simple homes, and the middle was the market, the shops, where the poor people try to wark to feed their families and the rich people try to spend their endless money, and there where I was heading.

I was one of the most wanted criminals of the town, even they putted a high prize on my head but they won't catch me because I have been trained by the masters of the thievery and stealth, the **bog burglars,** you think that's impossible to them to train a male but they did, and more then that the trained a foreign, yes I'm not a bog burglar, I am not even a Viking that's all they had told me, but they accepted me and I'm very grateful.

I sneaked between the shadows without being seen like a ghost, I was passing this particular house, a boy a young boy showed up from nowhere, I was afraid that he will recognize me and he did.

"Aren't you that mister from the wall pictures?" he said looking to me, my heart beats was accelerating, I looked around, he was young his parents must be near.

"you are with the circus from the last week, right?" what he's talking about, oh now I remembered something about a circus poster, its awkward to see Vikings watching a circus, but that wasn't what worried me, but the fact that I may get caught made me answer him right away.

"Yes I am, little boy" I said to him with a cocky voice I didn't knew I had, but the boy looked back to me with a sad eyes and said.

"I would love to watch your show but dad doesn't have enough money to buy me a ticket." I felt sorry for the boy, what he did wrong to deserve such a miserable life, I opened my money bag and asked him "how much you need to buy a ticket?"

"five silver coins."

"here's ten golden coins, by two ticket, one for you and one for your dad, and also buy some good clothes." He looked at me very happy and then he thanked me and went after his parents.

I continued my way until I reached the market, it was one of the best markets I saw through my travels, you find the small tight eyes people from the east, I forgot what they call them, with their medicine and writing material, they are known for their knowledge and wisdom and also their fighting skills and style they call kung fu, and the African from the far south with their expensive stuff such as the horns of an animal they call elephant, I bet they are huge considering the size of their horns and its expensive, and the Romans of course.

The first trader in my way was a jewelry trader, he had this amazing necklace, I get near to him covering my face with cab, if I managed to fool the little boy, this man won't believe easily the circus owner trick, he said even before I asked him about the price.

"Ninety gold." I looked at him very confused "ahh…."

"The necklace" like he knew what I was thinking, could he read minds or what. Wait wait what, ninety gold, seriously I can buy a ship, a whole ship with ninety gold.

"It's very rare, it worth every single gold you pay, but you don't look like you have any gold" what, now I am sure he can read minds, wait if he can read my mind, does he now I am the thief that the whole town looking for.

With all that thoughts, I walked away to another trader who is selling weapons, I don't need weapons, I have the most deadly weapon in the world who left me this morning all alone.

I kept going until someone shouted "YOU, STOP!" my heart stopped for a moment; I turned around to face the man hoping that I wasn't who ordered to stop.

At the first sight of the man he was one of the town guards and he was young, he must be new recruit, I relaxed a bit, he asked.

"How are you? And why you are covering you face? Are trying to hide your identity or something"

"No, I am just walking through, and the face cover, I am sick and I don't want to spread the sickness." I answered him.

"Good, good continue" with that simple I get away again, I can't believe how stupid people are these days.

It was midday, the next shop I entered was the what I wanted, it was a very fancy shop the worker was new, I know that, as soon he saw me he tried to kick me out "hey get out, what you're doing here"

"Relax, I have money." I showed him the bag full with golden coin.

"Where did you get that?" he questioned me suspicious, he didn't believe that I had all that money and I wearing old clothes and looking like a homeless man.

"It's my money" he calmed a little, and then he asked me "what do you want"

"Is that how you welcome your costumers?!" I said then I continued "I need to by some proper clothes, you know, clothes make me look like real noble man" I turned around myself as I finished.

"I think we have what you want, follow me!" he went into other room full of boxes, and brought a huge box, "that's the last what Italy wearing, very popular, and expensive" he said the last part gazing at me.

"I will take it, how much?"

"twenty golden coin" what, I must came in the wrong day;" here it is your twenty gold."

I took my new suit and went back to the street, at the way out I hit a man accidently, sure I took advantage of the accident and stole his wallet, "watch your steps fool, and take a bath for Odin's sake." A bath, he was right I really need a bath.

The store owner saw me leaving his store, he asked the worker about me, and he said that I took an Italian suit for twenty golden coins.

"You checked the coins? Because there is a thief walking with fake money?" the owner asked the worker.

"Ahh… I didn't check the money" the owner looked at him very disappointed "give me the money he gave you." The worker did, the owners took glass of water and throw the coins in it, after few minutes the gold disappeared and only pieces of metal remained in the bottom of the glass.

"you see" he said to him very angry " if you weren't my nephew, I would kicked you out. I must report this to the city guards, and next time make sure the gold is real, or there won't be next time" with that walked out the store.

Back to me I had some gold left so I went to the local bath, the man from the suits store was right if I'm trying to be a noble I should look like a noble, and smell like one too.

… **.**

 **Well that's the first chapter, it was a challenge to me to get it done, I apologize for any mistake, I am new to this language, I only started to learn English six months ago or less, and some of you may question, what this story had to do with httyd world, I say to them keep reading and you will find out, and thank you.**

 **To the next chapter, peace from** **Algeria** **.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, this is the second chapter of the story so enjoy reading, and I** ' **m sorry if the chapters weren't long, I tried my best, and thank you.**

… **.**

I was still walking around the city streets and stores, I was so hungry and it was after noon already, I didn't eat since the morning breakfast, by the way I wondered if my friend returned yet, anyway there were a place you could buy food they call it restaurant, it's more like the great hall in bog burglars island or other islands I went to.

I entered and there were a long tables and people eating deferent plates, the smell of the food was irresistible, it was my first time, I didn't know what to do, back home on the bog burglars we used to take our plates ourselves, but in that restaurant no one seemed to do the same, next to me was sitting a huge man, he was very very fat that he needed two chairs to sit straight , he was eating his food like a dragon eating his meal, I just sit a watched him eat, if there is one place he could be in, that will be the circus, I remembered that little boy earlier today, he cloud laugh till his lungs explode, and then I remembered, what if the boy and his father fell in trouble because of my fake money, oh Thor I feel guilty, back to my hunger issues, I turned to the man next to me and asked him .

"Excuse me" he turned to me with a moth full " let's say you are hungry and you want to eat what would you do…. just asking" I said trying to look I am now what I am doing, the man cleared his mouth and throat and said.

"Your first time?" that's it, I am busted.

"That's noting to be shame of…. that's not big deal" he said, and he was right, there must be first for everything, but I like to think I know everything, and I don't if know that's a bless or a curse.

"Yes" I said I a low voice.

"HEY" he called over a man who came quickly," give my man here whatever he wants, on me"

"Yes" that man said and then left, wow that was very generous, now I feel bad for joking about his size, he turned a better man then I am.

That man came back with a lot of plates, meat fish and other food I didn't know I ate until I was full, I turned to thank the man but he was gone, I don't have much friend but I would love that man to be one.

Then I left and get back to the streets, there was something I forgot, something I wanted to do before I leave this town, ah now I remembered, I wanted to take a bath.

The local bath was hard to find, but I did found one, I entered, oh Thor how that room is big and hot, steam I guess , usually you found the bath crowded with people but for my luck they weren't, I took off my old clothes and looked down to my body, I wasn't too small and I wasn't too big like the Vikings but I can take care of myself , I took a box and putted my clothes in it with new suit too, and putted the money in a hidden pocket in my jacket and then I entered.

The steam was everywhere, I couldn't see a thing, and I took small steps to hold my balance.

I found a seat, I sit down and now what.

"It's you again" who was that, the steam was too thick I couldn't see him coming.

"I am the man from the restaurant" what a pleasure to meet him again, now I can thank him.

"Yeah, I remember. I didn't have the chance to thank you there, thank you that was the kindest thing someone did to me."

"It's ok…. you're are bathing, what's the occasion?" he asked

"Does it have to be an occasion to have a bath?"

"You're right, you're right" he said after a seconds he said again "you don't have to pay for you bath" what not again.

"I can pay for my bath but thank you anyway "I said

"No you don't have because I own this bath" whaaat, I can't believe this man.

"My name is blitz." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you blitz "then he looked at me, I was sweating so hard "and you?" he said.

"My name is ….." I didn't used to give my name to a total stranger, I hesitated.

"It's ok if you don't want to give your name. I just gonna call you mister hungry!" he let a laugh as he said that.

After a few moments of silence, I was bathing he spoke " you don't seem to be old, I mean you look like man, don't get me wrong but how old are you?"

"Old enough" I reponded, he looked very surprised he said.

"That's the most intelligent answer I ever heard."

We kept talking, mostly about him, about how he made his fortune, about his fleets and castles.

Wow he must be very rich but how cloud he be so humble, he eats with the low poor people and bath in public bathes, he is either mad or stupid, he invited me to a diner in his castle, I started to suspicious his generosity and kindness, after I ended bathing I got out the steamy room, I wore my Italian fancy suit, took my other stuff and went out.

It was around 4 pm the sun was in the sky, it was a worm day, good day to take a walk around the city, now that I look like a real noble man no one could suspect me, I started walking between the streets the guards greeting me as the other noble class people did , I felt powerful, I lifted my head high in the sky, a small store in a corner caught my attention, a perfume store, I thought the perfume was made only for the women, now I knew both men and women can put a perfume, I entered the store and bought a perfume with what was left from the money bag, thanks to blitz.

I got back to the streets, it's time to get back to the camp I set out in the forest, my friend may had returned, she will be shocked with the new me. and I went back from the way I came.

… **.**

 **That's the second chapter, if you are still reading thank you so much, and if you are wondering about the connection between this story and httyd, wait till the two next chapters, thank you.**

 **Hail** **Algeria** **.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third ch** **apter is here, this is the longest story I wrote, actually this the longest thing I wrote, and there still more, a quick note or more like warning, I don't know about the rating but the site has been serious about that particular point, if you were under 14 don't read this chapter because it contain adult themes, and thank you.**

… **.**

It had been a wonderful day, I bought a beautiful suit, took a respectable bath, it's nice to fell clean again, a perfume with a catchy smell, now I had to go back to the camp I set to meet with my friend she must be worried at me, and we had a long journey tomorrow morning, I was passing through the market the way I came, I was passing until someone griped my arm, I turned around to see who was it, I hoped that wasn't a guard, I turned and I saw a slave girl.

I couldn't get my eyes off her, she was so beautiful, no beautiful won't describe her beauty, she must be a goddess that's I am sure of , her face was shining like the moon, the moon will bow in front her beauty, and she was enchained, who in Thor's name would d such a thing, if I knew who did that I will kill him right away, I took her hand, her whit skin was so soft, oh gods how I liked the touch of her skin, this girl must possessed me or something, she said, more like begging me with her angelic voice.

"Please, sir, please buy me, I will do everything everything, but don't leave me with those monsters, they hurt me every night" I wanted to buy her, I opened my money bag, I will pay whatever price her master demands, she worth every golden coin I will pay, and nothing, the bag was empty, I can't believe I spent all my money in one day, what to do now I can't leave her there after she begged me to buy her, I got to play it cool, I am a Noble man now so I got to act like one because if I did otherwise I will be in deep trouble and so do the little girl, what a noble do in this situation, I found it, he checks his merchandise, that's not so noble, a real noble man would never enslave a little girl, or prostitute, from looking around this was a prostitutes trader.

"good choice mister…" a man spoke with a soft voice, I turned to look at him, he was a big nasty man, next to him stood two of his friends, they were ugly as he was, he wanted to know my name, I can't give him my name.

"Blitz, mister blitz." I answered

"Please, you look like a gentleman, you wouldn't leave me here." The girl pleaded, I looked to her blue marine eyes, and they were so beautiful.

"SHUT UP, I am trying to speak with mister blitz here." He shouted at her, and slapped her, her cheek turned red, I really wanted to knock the daylight out of him, but I kept calm, I must keep up until I come up with a plane.

"How old is she?" I asked the trader.

"She will turn sixteen next week" he answered, she was young, I continued.

"Get that chains off her, I want to check her out." And he did, I turned around her checking her out, I looked to her breasts, I never ever seen a perfect breasts like hers, I looked down to her curves, oh Thor they made me go crazy, her little pink lips, oh gods how much I wanted to kiss them, and her long golden hair, a question came to my mind, I asked the trader.

"Why she's still here? I mean why no one bought her already?"

"Ah…you see… it's about her origins." I looked at him with a look of keep talking "there's an opponent of mine, he started a rumors about her so I can't sell her, he said that a girl with that beauty must be an Amazonian women, and the people believed him." I Didn't know what's he was talking about, Amazonian women what that's supposed to mean, he continued, "according to the Greek mythology, they are kind of warrior women, they thinks they are above men, and they are the stronger sex, and they may kill any man don't obey them, so people don't want to buy her, but that's not true, it's just a rumors." Why they remind me of the bog burglars, he continued after he paused for as moment, "but I swear to you mister she's good, she can sew, cook, clean, and between you and me she can make your night unforgettable, if you know what I mean." I know exactly what he meant, I was thinking of what he said, was I really thinking about sleeping with her, she was only a little girl, he spoke again interrupting my dirty thoughts, " you two still young and you should enjoy yourselves, you may rock her bed a little, you won't regret it." I was lost in my thoughts while the girl stood speechless, was that her gentleman really is, I looked up to her and a three words slipped my mouth "is she pure?" was I really asking that question.

"Yes, she is a virgin, I guarantee you that, she wasn't touched by single man, and you have my word." I looked very satisfied, maybe she was effecting me with her Amazonian charm, I turned around her again, but this time I slapped her ass, what's wrong with me, that's not me, but I won't deny that I liked it, I wanted to do it again, I wanted to hold that ass and do thing, gods know what are they, she cried silently, tears dropping down her cheeks, she must be thinking that she run away from the lion only to fall in the sharks jaw, I turned around to face her red eyes full of tears, I remembered the first question I should asked.

"What's your name?"

"Kate" she answered with a sad voice could crack stones, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"How are your skills in bed" I asked her smirking, that question shocked her to the bones, but what did she expected, I wasn't me, sure she had no skill because she never shared a bed with anyone, she knew that's it, she will be sold to the man in front of her who will rape her every night and she can't do anything about it, she looked to the trader who shout her a threaten glares.

"Just like what I told you to say." the trader said whispering to her, Then she looked at me.

"I'm still young, and I am a virgin, you will have a lot of fun with me, I will never complain, and I will never say no." it breaks my heart to see her that way, surrendered, and apparently she didn't end talking, the trader with an angry tune shout at her "ahem…"

"please, don't let him make me say this." I didn't want him to make her, but I wanted to hear what she will say. I kept silence, the trader shouted at her with angrier tune "ahem..."

"You can have sex with me any time you want, I will open my legs and keep them open only for you, with me you will taste a pleasure no other women can offer you."

"your legs" I looked down to her legs, they were shaking with fear and they were the sexiest legs I ever seen" would you really open them for me?" she looked scared, scared of me.

I had my little fun with her and now it's time to get out of there, my brilliant plan wasn't brilliant at all, but it was simple, fight my way out, I thought I go and get the money from my friend in the forest, but I couldn't leave without her, so I settled on my first plan.

… **.**

 **That was the third chapter, to the next time, sorry about the adult stuff, and don't worry about that again I won't write another chapter like this until I get deep into the story, and sorry about the mistakes if there any, and thank you.**

 **1 2 3 viva l '** **Algerie** **.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth ch** **apter, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters, I put a lot of effort writing them, I hope you like this one too, finally some action, enjoy.**

… **.**

My plan was to fight my way out, like I said I am not the tuff brawny person but I can fight, I hope so, I looked around, the girl with the trader were in front of me, I turned to look to the door, and two huge men were standing between us and the little girl liberty.

"Shell we talk about the price?" the trader asked me.

"Yes." I said smiling, I wasn't really paying him attention, I was trying to figure out a way out.

"well, obviously you seem stunned by her, I can tell you desperately want her, but I can't blame you, no man can resist such a beauty" yeah tell me about it!" let's say fifty gold!" I will pay hundred if I had to, but not today.

I looked to the girl and asked her "you can run?"

"yes" she looked confused, what that had to do with all of this.

I hope my friend was here, I looked again to the huge men by the door, I may not be able to pass them.

"Well fifty is too much." I tried to gain some time.

"Come on, for a girl like here, you must be fool if you though she worth less, after two or three nights with her you won't regret it at all"

I took the bag from my inside pocket, the empty bag, I opened it and it was empty, the trader looked disappointed.

"Where's the other bag" I said to no one to trick the trader, his face cheered again, I looked around to the men behind me.

"Would you mind?" I asked him pointing to the two men behind.

"Oh, yes, privacy, sure." He looked to the men behind him who turned and left, I got rid of those two, which may ease my escaping, only the trader left with the girl, I walked passing him deep into his cabin.

"Maybe I will buy another girl" I said while I took a weapon was thrown at his desk, a bludgeon, I guess he used to beat his slaves with it, I hid it behind my back.

"Wow, you must have a big…" he said turning to face me but before he complete hos words I hit him with that bludgeon right in the head, I griped him before he fall, he was out cold because of the hit, it was so strong that in less in one minute was in a pool of his own blood, oh my gods I killed the man, but he deserved it anyway.

I looked up to the girl, she stood shocked, she screamed" YOU KILD HIM, YOU KILD HIM " I rushed to her putting my hand on her mouth and hoped that the other two men didn't hear her, why would she be shocked by his death, I think she hated him, she literally begged me to buy her, and don't let her with him.

"Are you crazy, I am trying to save you, and you are trying to get us both killed?" I shouted at her quietly, she calmed. And now how we could pass the two by the door, the cabin had no windows, an idea came to my mind it was the most stupid idea I ever had and it was risky, we may get cough, I explained the plan to the little girl, and she didn't like it.

"What, are you sure that's going to work?"

™I hope so, because if it didn't we are doomed."

"And what about the others?" she looked to the other slaves,she was trying to save them, but that wasn't time to act heroic, it either us or them.

"NO, we can't." I said to her

"I am not leaving without them." She answered and walked to sit beside them, what's wrong with her, I just killed that man for her and she refuses to leave.

"Please, let's go, this is our only chance." Now I am begging her, just typical.

"Why would I come with you, you will just use me to satisfy your desires, don't think that I don't know what going to happen."

"I would never do that, and that's not the time to think about that, our lives are on the line." I said to her, but she didn't move, after a few minutes of thinking I said.

"Ok, let's go now, and I will get back to them later, I give you my word."

"And why should I trust your word." Now she was acting childish, that girl was on my nerves.

"Because My word is all I got ." I answered her childish question very quiet, I reached my hand to her, and she took it after hesitation.

Now let's see if my plan will work, I walked through the door holding her neck, it was dark, the two men looked at me.

"it have been my pleaser to deal with you gentlemen, we already did the paper work and agreed on the price, mister… the trader is very happy, and he said to you not to bother him, he's taking some sleep."

"Taking some sleep?! No not before I got my part of the deal." The taller one said, and rushed through the door, they must be partners.

"Well, I should get going… or running." I said the last part whispering, I took the way that leads to the northern part of the town, the rich people houses, there won't be a lot of guards to deal with, we was running and then we heard a shout " he's dead, get that man" I looked back they were after me, but after that they split, are they trying to set me up, but no, the other man was heading to the town's guards tower.

Great, now both the trader's partners and the guards are after me or us, after a moment a dozen guards appeared from behind, now I am a thief and a killer, I wonder how much they will repay who catch me, however we got to take a cover until they pass, there was a house not too big nor too small.

"Here!" I whispered to her, with my burgling tool I managed to open the door and we crept in, the girl looked confused "how?"

"I will tell you later." We entered another room, it was small, she went first and me second, I was checking the streets from the window, and the girl was in the middle of the room, a sudden voice came from the corner of the room, a child voice, I was a fool, we entered a kid's room "who is there?" he took time to open his eyes and adjust them to the dark, he saw her first and then me and then her again, he asked her.

"How are you? And who is he? What you are doing here? Is he your boyfriend?" too many questions, too many noise, but the last question caught my attention, does he really though I was her boyfriend, the little girl without looking at her I know her face is a tomato red, she answered.

"No, he is not, keep quiet and I will give you a prize."

"Really!" the boy looked very excited.

"Yes" she said, "now I must go to get your prize, ok."

"Ok."

This house was unsafe, I must get to another house, near to the house was a bigger house with two floors, I the climbed the wall and opened the door from the inside, we got in.

We were in the first floor, I checked if there anyone, it was clear, she set down on a seat making a creak sound, I looked to her swearing silently, and suddenly a voice came from behind, as he took out his sword.

"Turn and face your destiny, thief." That's it, that's the end, but wait I know that voice.

"Blitz." He was blitz, thank Thor he was blitz.

"Who are you and how you do know my name? ... mister hungry!" he remembered me, how great "what you are doing here, and why you are in my house" after a few seconds he looked to the girl "is she your girlfriend? … There was a special occasion after all." He said with a playful voice, Why everybody trying to connect us.

"Not at all, she's a slave and I bought her…or kidnapped her." I answered his question; the girl didn't seem to like the answer.

"Well, she's the most beautiful slave I ever saw, I give her that." And then he whispered to me "and you will be a fool if you let this slip away, take your chances with her, and don't back away." I didn't know how to answer that.

"You can stay the time you want." And then we heard a knock on the door "or not, quick from the back door."

The guards searched every house looking for us, we went through the back door, and now we are back on the street, there were other patrols one of them cough us.

"There they are." One guards shouted, and now the patrol was on our tracks.

The patrol was near, two guards blocked our way, they took their swords in their hands, I had no weapon to defend myself.

We took a turn to a hill, the street was getting smaller and smaller, we were small and we ran faster, we lost them, or so we thought, after a few seconds all the guards were surrounding us, we got no way out.

"We are going to die." The little girl cried, that wasn't time to cry.

"Hey, Kate, keep it together, you won't die today, I won't let that happen." I looked to her scared eyes, and that was the first time I said her name.

"But how…they are surrounding us." She freaked out, and that was normal, she was young and she couldn't take all the stress herself, and so do I, I was only one year older than her.

"They won't, you have my word, and my word is all I got." she calmed a little.

"I may have a plan" I blew a low whistle barely can be heard, It cracked through the sky.

"And now what?" she asked terrified.

"Now we wait." I looked to the sky, looking for our savior when I heard a scream, it was Kate's, I turned, and a guard was holding her with a knife on her throat.

"I will be rich; you know how much money is on your head? … I will take that money and this beautiful here, and we will have remarkable nights." I felt so angry, no one will touch her but me, that was a strong feeling for a girl I just met, and then I heard another whistle, not a human whistle, something else whistle, I looked behind me, gazing in the sky, I located where that whistle came from, I turned to the guards with a smirk on my face.

"That if you lived." The guard laughed and mock at me.

"And how you will do that, you kill fifty men, BY YOUR SELF."

"Not me, her!" I stretched my finger, to target the guard, and then a purple plasts came from nowhere, and knocked the guard dead, Kate froze there, what just happened, the other guard were rushing to us, suddenly a black shape fell from the sky with a long wings and a black skin as the night, she reared, she was a dragon, but not just any dragon, she was a **night fury**.

… **.**

 **That was the fourth chapter, now you know who my friend from the forest was, I will reveal her name in the next chapter, and also my character name and properly he will reveal his story and past to the girl who stole his heart, thank you.**

 **To the next chapter, l'algerie mon amour.!**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, this is the fifth chapter, and I'm sorry if it was short, enjoy reading.**

 **...**

Just in the right time my night fury friend showed up, she stood in front of me threaten anyone who dare to step forward, the girl hid behind me, she was scared of the dragon more than the guards, and why she wouldn't be? I think this is her first time being that close to a dragon, and also the guards were scared, but not all of them, in the middle stood a huge man with a long beard, he didn't seem to be a local, he was a Viking, he shouted.

"Night fury!" he walked through the guards and said" I haven't seen one since a long time since I... was in the archipelago"

"And she will be the last thing you see if you step one more step" I threatened him, my night fury open her mouth ready to shoot at will.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, I wonder how it feels to kill a legendary dragon" he continued walking toward us.

"I warn you, I will shoot!" this man have balls, I give him that, usually when I meet with people they run scared to hide, but this man was a Viking he will never back down not in front of a dragon, my dragon shoot a warning shoot not too far from where he was, now he was near, he tried to hit her with a hammer, but my dragon spread her wings which knocked the Viking on the ground, the other guards tried to attack her with their swords but that didn't work, my dragon turned to me, in few seconds we were in the sky, I looked back to the ground the girl Kate still there, misunderstanding, my dragon reached the sky, I shouted on her.

"go back, we left her go back!" she quickly without questioning turned to the ground, I climbed onto the saddle.

"Shoot!" I ordered her as the guards were on sight; she shot two blasts sent the guards flying.

"Good girl, now land!" as she landed the girl didn't move, maybe because of the dragon, people thought just being near a dragon in totally dangerous, but riding them, they never thought about that, they heard stories about a tribe training dragons in the archipelago, but I don't remember any, Vikings In the archipelago were in vicious war with the dragons, but I don't know maybe they found peace with them.

"Come on! We don't have much time before they start the alarm." She didn't move, and I was too late they already started the alarm, the sound of the horns spreading through the city, they usually start the alarm in the big crisis such as raids, gathering, and dragons now and then, Kate quickly climbed onto the saddle, I think the alarm scared her, but she didn't like it being in the back of a dragon, the night fury in the other hand didn't like it either, I was the only one who ever rode her, but the fact that two people riding her made her uncomfortable, the extra Weight bothered her, she wasn't flying as she used to, She complained about the weight and started to shake her body, but what I can do, this girl was lighter than a feather.

"I know, but we can't leave her there… you will get used to it, in few days it won't bother you anymore." I said to my night fury, and we flew out the city to the forest.

After the alarm, the streets become empty; all the people sealed their doors, only the guards left, lot of guards, they formed a line before the forest, bow men and catapults, I didn't see them there until someone shouted.

"Shoot!" I looked down to the guards and suddenly a lot of arrows were shot on us we barely missed them but we did, and the same man shouted again.

"Shout!" I expected another arrow attack, but no it was huge stones lunched by the catapults.

"Up, up, up!" I shouted at my dragon and she quickly obeyed, and now she was ascending to the sky, and now we were in the clouds, and we headed to our camp.

When we reached the camp we landed, the girl was the first to get off the back of the night fury, she was pale very pale, but It was normal that happens in your first ride, she felt like she was life again, I now that because the same happened to me, she tried to run away, but the night fury was there to stop her, and she dropped the girl on the ground with her nose and growled at her, putting her claws on her chest.

"Get that monster off me!" Kate said witch made the night fury angry, and then the night fury looked at me with angry eyes.

"Great, now you made her angry!" I said to the girl, she started to panic, what would an angry dragon do to her.

"A a…angry, is it going to kill me?" the night fury understood what the girl was saying with made her angrier.

"And now you made her angrier." I said again.

"What, what did I do to make her angry?" she said trying to break free from the night fury claws.

"first off, she's not a monster, she is a gentle sensitive lovely creature, as all the dragons are, second she's not an it, she's a she" after I paused for a moment I continued" she doesn't trust you, she think you are a danger for her and for me."

"Well, I don't trust her, please get her off me!" the night fury understood what the girl was saying and noticed the change, so she eased a little.

"Athena, its ok you can let her go, she is a friend." The night fury let her go, the girl stood, I pointed to her to sit next to me, but she refused and sit in a far log, she was very quiet, I looked to the night fury.

"Athena, why don't you go and catch us some fish?" with that the night fury flew away, after a few moments of silence she asked.

"You named that dragon?"

"Yes, Athena… she's a woman the Greek believe that she's a goddess, goddess of wisdom, I found her there"

"What's she exactly, I never seen a dragon like her in my life?"

"She's a night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and the last of her kind."

"She must feel lonely, without her species."

"Yes she did, but I am here for her, and who knows maybe we will find another night fury during our travels" the night fury came back with a mouth full of fishes.

"We need only two fishes, and the rest is yours." I said to my night fury with smile, she jumped with joy and licked my face.

"Agh… not in front of her!" I growled at her, she finely turned to her meal, Kate laughed at me, which was the first time I saw her laugh, with her perfect smile, and her laughter, hearing her laugh could make you forgot about all your problems no matter how big they were.

I walked to the shelter to bring some wood I stored there to build a fire, I returned to where I was sitting, I didn't want to start the fire by myself so I asked Athena, she looked at me with her big green eyes like she was asking me WHAT.

"Ahem…fire, please!" then she roared in a weird voice as a sign of understanding, and then she shot a small blast, it was enough to start the fire, she jumped around me happily like she did a big thing.

"She's so cute, who you…become together, I mean her a dragon, and you are…a human, dragons used to kill human."

"I don't know, I just found her and we become friends"

"With that easy." She didn't believe that that happened that easily "there must be more!" she was curious.

"well, there's more, I am a ranger so I went to a lot of places countries, one day I was in Greek, I was passing near Sparta I heard from a local that a dragon was destroying their city, attacking in the night, no one can see it, so they made traps around the city and in the forests, and one caught her."

"Is she ok?" she asked worried if they had hurt her.

"She's ok, it was only a small wound, and I was passing when I found her trapped, I knew she was the dragon that the Spartans hunting, I thought if I killed her and took her to the Spartan they will reward me, and the Spartan were very rich and generous, I took my knife and stepped to her, she tried to attack me but she couldn't, she was exhausted, the wound was bleeding, she tried to run but she was trapped, it was her end, before I tried to stab her she looked at me with her green eyes, her soul reflected on mine, I saw in her eyes what no one saw, a sad scared little dragon, just like I was, I couldn't kill her, I just couldn't, I decided to free her, as soon as I freed her from the trap she didn't move I looked to her leg, it was injured badly, I tried to help her stop the bleeding and fix her leg but she didn't let me, the Spartan could show up any time, and I have to fix her leg, then I noticed her gazing to the knife, she was scared of me, so I throw the knife away, and it worked she calmed a little, I tried to get near her leg, but she didn't let me, why she didn't let me? I don't know, I was disarmed, and then I knew it, maybe she doesn't trust me, what to do to gain a dragons trust?" the girl looked exited to hear the answer, like I said she was curious, the fishes were nearly cooked I but some salt and herbs for the flavor on them, and then I continued my story.

"I tried to talk to her, she was the smartest dragon ever existed, I thought she may understand that I mean no harm to her, and she did, I fixed her leg, now she could stand, and then without a warning she flew away and left me alone in the forest, as she left Spartans were there to check the traps and they saw me helping her escape, I was doomed, Spartans doesn't know anything about forgiveness and mercy, but then she came back and saved me, she killed them all, and then she took me and we flew, I was shocked like you were earlier, I never been this high and I never been on dragons back, and then we landed in the city of Athena, we spend some time there and I named her after the goddess, and we are together since that time."

The fishes were ready, I but a fish in a plate, I only had one plate and give to the girl.

"You must be hungry." She ate her fish and so do I, when we finished Athena was fast asleep, I moved to sit beside her, but she looked uncomfortable then I remembered what happened in the market.

"Ah… the things I did in the store were all an act, I would never hurt you, and you should know that." With that had to be said I get up and walked to my shelter.

"You can sleep inside, in my bed." I said to her without looking at her.

"And you?"

"Me, don't worry about me." And then she entered my shelter to spend the night, I walked to Athena and slept on the ground, she covered me with her wings to protect me and provide me warmness, it was nice night, I slept on the sound of the embers burning out, and the stars shining in the sky, it was a busy strange day, I could take some sleep know.

 **...**

 **The fifth chapter, it wasn't too short and nor too long but I'm proud of it.**

 **To the next chapter** **,** **Algeria** **.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter, I'm sorry for the language mistakes in the last one, my English is really bad, and I will try my best to improve my language skills in the future, enjoy reading.**

 **...**

After a long night, morning was finally here, I woke up between Athena's wings, I had to sleep out on the ground because my shelter was very small and someone already been sleeping inside, that one was Kate, she was still sleeping, I didn't want to wake her up, she must be tired of the bad treatment she had when she was a slave, and she deserve some sleep, Athena was awake, I think this is a good time to take a flight together, we didn't take a morning flights together since a long time, I mounted my night fury and flew to the sky, it was a beautiful cloudy day, when we were in the clouds level Athena straightened, ah the feeling of air messing with your hair and the small drops of the rain on your face was amazing.

After a quick flight, we were back on the ground, Athena landed a bite far from my camp so we had to walk, I enjoyed walking with her as much as flying, she was great companion, we were walking in the woods until we were close to the camp, Athena stopped, I looked to her to see what was the problem she answered with a low growl looking to the direction of the camp, for a minute I didn't know what was the problem, and then it hit me, she was wondering about Kate, she still didn't trust her after their last meeting.

"Is this about Kate?" I said to her, she remained silence which means it was.

"What about her?" I said, she growled again, I don't know what the growls are but I understand the point after them.

"It's not our decision to make, if she want to come she will, if she didn't we will let her go…and now let's go we have a long flight today, we are leaving as we planed."

We arrived to the camp it was very quiet, I looked inside the shelter looking for Kate but she wasn't there, I started to freak out and Athena looking at me with worried look, she doesn't like seeing me that way, where did Kate go? Did she run away or worse been captured, a lot of questions need to be answered.

I looked for any sign about where she went, lucky me I found footstep, two footsteps, which means she wasn't captured, I tried to follow where those footsteps will lead me, those footsteps disappeared behind a tree line at the shores of a near river, I tried to cross over the river until Athena jumped on me and knocked me down.

"What's wrong with you?" That was weird Athena never did that to me, but what she was trying to stop me from.

"Athena move away."I ordered her but she didn't move.

"I won't say it again, move away." She roared at me, which scared me a little.

That was enough, I tried to pass her but she didn't let me, I was angry, she attacked me a now she won't let me pass, suddenly a voice came behind the tree line, that voice was familiar, it was Kate's voice.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice was enough to calm me down and forget all what happened earlier between me and Athena.

"Kate!" I said running straight to the voice, I stopped at the first sight, I turned around quickly blushing, she was half naked, wearing only a small piece of cloth covering parts of her body.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know; I will just walk away… I will meet you later in the camp!" I said while my face turned to red and my heart beating so fast.

I walked back to the camp, Athena walking beside me, now I knew why she wouldn't let me pass.

"I'm sorry Athena; I should listen to you and stopped." She nudged me with her head.

"I will take that as I forgive you."

We were in the camp, I was sitting on a log I cut weeks ago and Athena was taking a nap, we were waiting for Kate to see if she prefer coming with as or going on her own way, she finely showed up more beautiful that she ever was, she set on a log opposite to me, a moment of silent passed before I apologize again.

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay, you didn't know …you don't have to apologize to me again" she cut in.

I lowered my head looking to my feet and to sleeping Athena next to me.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"I am on a quest for the last two years, and Athena joined me… we had an argument this morning if you should join us, but it's totally your decision."

"You mean I have the choice to join you or walk away."

"Like I said, it's your choice"

"It's a hard choice to make, I will think about it."

"Well, think fast, because we should be on the air right now."

"What kind of quests you are in?"

"If you choose to join us, I will tell you." I really wanted her to join, I continued" it's not dangerous quest I assure you… it will be fun."

She was thinking, she looked very cute with her thinking face.

"Well, if I joined you I must know your name."

Oh right my name; I was ready to give my name to her that easily.

"The name is Kyle." I said with a big smile on my face, she accepted my offer, I was so happy.

"Kyle?" she said with a question tune, what's wrong with my name?

"yeah, Kyle."

"Just Kyle."

"Just Kyle." I don't need to use last name, I stood up and walked to the shelter to bring my stuff.

"All right, it's time to leave, we are already late, ATHENA WAKE UP YOU LAZY DRAGON."

Athena woke looking sleepy and stretched her legs, I entered my shelter it was a mess, maybe next time I should clean and make a prober shelter since we had a lady company, my clothes, and a beautiful sword made by an old friend, that was all I got, and the fake money -thanks to an Arabian chemist- was on Athena's saddle, after I got all my stuff I mounted Athena and called for Kate.

"Come on, mount up we don't have all day."

"Wait, what about the other slaves, you promised, you gave me your word."

What now, this girl is unbelievable, I don't have time to go back, and probably the town is secured very well, going back there would be suicide mission.

"WHAT, in the day light… I'm sorry but I would like to live till tomorrow."

"And your word is all you got, huh?" she said with a very sad voice, I looked to her sad face, I will do anything just to please her.

"Ok, alright, I will go, but if I died it's on your hands." she give a small smile.

"Are you coming?" I asked, I stretched my hand for her, she took it and we were on our way to the city.

It should be easy, I fly to were the slave market is, break into the store and Kate will free the slaves while I guard the store.

"Here, use this to open the locks." I gave her a burgling key could unlock everything, she looked confused.

"How I use this?" that was the first problem in my perfect plane.

"Never mind, I will free them, you stay with Athena, ok!"

"Ok!" she said.

After we agreed on the plane, I spoke with Athena.

"If something happed get her out of there." She growled at me, she didn't agree.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, but she can't so you got to protect her."

The plane worked well, Athena and Kate guarded the store while I freed the slaves.

"Go you're free, go!" I said to them, as I get back to Athena, when all the slaves escaped we flew to the skies again.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am!" she murmured to herself.

I looked back to the village for the last time, and now we head south.

"Where is the compass?" I asked myself, I lost the compass again.

"Athena, you know where I put my compass?" Great, now we are flying aimless.

"You're a night fury, shouldn't you have some sort of biological compass?" she growled as yes.

"Really, you have? And you didn't tell me, In that case head south. "

After hours of flying we landed on a big forest surrounded by great mountains, I took my map to look where we were, Kate was behind me examining the map, and I noticed she was interest in maps.

"You want to see?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she looked very excited.

"Well, we are here." I pointed in the map to our location "we were here, this is the village I saved you from, and we will meet with a friend here, our quest depends on the result of that meeting."

"May I look?" she asked me.

"Sure." I handed her the map, I lighted up a fire to cook our lunch, Athena was hunting and she came back with a deer, for a half an hour Kate was still with that map, the lunch was ready, I called her.

"Hey, lunch is ready." She came, I handed her the only plate I had.

"Where did you get that map? It's very interesting."

"I get it from a friend." I answered.

"This is my village…or what left from it… where's your village?"

"Left from it?"

"yeah,my village was weak, we didn't have enough men to defend ourselves, so we had been raided a lot, one time during a raid, raiders killed all the men, and took the women and children slaves, I was among them, and the village was burned to the ground."

"I'm sorry." Poor girl, she must been through a lot.

"It's ok… tell me, where you are from?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, my parents dumped when I was only a child, the bog burglars took me and raised me as one of their own, and this is their island." I pointed to a small island in the map.

"The barbaric archipelago!" she read from the map.

"Yeah, the Vikings home."

"The bog burglars, that explain your burgling skills."

"Yeah, I guess it does, I was one of the few males who have been trained… you see they are female centered tribe."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet them."

"You won't because we are not going back soon."

We ate our lunch and mount back on Athena's back, we were late too late, the meeting is tomorrow morning, and we were half the way.

"But your hand around my waist and hold on tight."

"What?" she asked.

"We were flying in normal speed, and we are late so we have to fly in the supersonic speed to catch up, hold tight or you will fall."

"what do you mean…" before she could finish Athena took off, I could hear a loud screaming mixed with crying, and feel a couple hands wrapped around me tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"I can't breathe, Kate ease a little I can't breathe." She didn't listen to anything I said.

"Athena stop, stop or I will suffocate." Athena heard me and slowed, the air started to fill my lungs, I can breathe again.

"Don't ever do that again." That was Kate; she said while she was beating me with her soft hands, she continued "get me down."

"What, I told you we are late."

"I don't care, get me down."

"Athena, down."

Athena landed, we were still in that big forest, Kate get off the saddle and walked away to catch her breath, I tried to follow her but she refused.

"No, leave me alone, I need a few moments for myself to catch my breath and keep myself together." She said, I walked back to Athena.

"We will fly in the night, until then we stay here… Athena stay awake and keep an eye on her, we don't know what's out there, I will take some sleep."

… **.**

 **The sixth chapter, I am so tired right now, maybe I will take some sleep too.**

 **Till next time,** _ **Algeria**_ **.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The seventh chapter**

… **.**

I was so tired, so I had to take some sleep, it was dark and we have to move, I woke up, that forest looked very fearsome in the night I took my sword and pointed it out, I looked around, there was no sign for Athena nor Kate, did something bad happened? Did I lose them both?

No they won't go that easy, I searched the forest with a torch in my hand, and the sword in the other, there was a small fire far away, maybe Kate made it to worm herself, or maybe they are other people, there is only one way to find out.

I kept going, the light source grow bigger, I heard laughter and a roaring, she must be Athena, and the other voice belonged to a women, I kept going until I was finally there.

At the first sight I recognized the night fury, Athena, next to her was sitting a beautiful women, she was Kate, wait what, I couldn't believe it, Athena was sitting next to Kate and she wasn't trying to kill her, and in the other hand Kate was laughing, I thought she was afraid of the night fury and now!

"You are friends now?" I said from behind a tree, as soon as Athena saw me she jumped on me and licked my face.

"Stop it Athena, stop it." I said to Athena, and she got off me I stood to look at Kate who was laughing hard at me.

"What you did to my dragon? She doesn't usually act like this. "I asked Kate.

"Nothing, we just had…a talk."

"Really, you and her."

"Yeah… you were right; dragons are such a gentile creatures, they are smart and loyal."

I sat next to her on the log she was sitting on, for the first time she didn't block me, and I didn't make her uncomfortable around me.

"We have to move, we must fly all night to arrive on time, and we must fly on the supersonic speed to do that."

"Okay." She answered with a smile while she looked to Athena, she was excited about riding the night fury, and I was cool with it, I really wanted them to get along.

"Let's go." I said, we both mounted Athena and we took off, it was good time to fly, Athena's black scales made the perfect cover in the black night, we can fly without been seen.

After hours of flying, Kate was between my arms sleeping, from the east came the first light rays declaring the new morning, we was finally there, the glorious city of Rome.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I woke Kate as we landed outside the city, Rome was one of the biggest cities in the world and the capital of one of the most powerful empires ever existed, we couldn't risk Athena being seen.

"Good Morning Kyle."

"Good morning beauty."

"Don't call me that." She said as she pushed me aside.

"I thought women like it when someone calls them beautiful."

"I don't."

"But it's the truth, you are beautiful."

"Shut up Kyle."

"Whatever, I'm going down town to meet a friend…"

"How many friends you have?" she interrupted me.

"I don't, I paid him to do me a favor."

"You don't have friends… So what that makes me?" she said while she was playing with hair, that was a tricky question.

"Well, ah…you are my friend…ah…and Athena too and…." I could see Athena laughing at me, I looked like a fool.

"You're turning red."

"Ah… I should get going, Athena stay with her." With that I run away with a bag of money, real money this time.

Meanwhile Kate walked next to Athena.

"You were right Athena that was so funny, though he was raised among women, he can't control himself when a girl pokes him in the right place."

Yes indeed Kate was a friend, but how did I lost control like that, stupid Kyle, I was in the city now it was big city, my friend said that he would meet me in front of the city council , I walked until I was in front of the city council, I looked around looking for my friend, after a minutes he showed up, apparently he was In the council, as soon as he saw me he walked straight to me, there was a man with him, he looked like a warrior.

"Kyle my friend?" he said as we shook our hands.

"Orilius, nice to see you" I greeted back, I looked to the man next to him.

"Ah, this is septimius, commander of the third legion." Orilius cleared my mind.

"I never saw a Viking this close." The commander said.

"I'm glad to be the first." I said back.

"He helped me with your situation; let's head to the coliseum, shall we?" orilius said.

The coliseum, I heard that they had fights in there, men to men, men to animals, men to dragons, the fighters called gladiators, tough warriors.

"Septimius used to be a gladiator, he fought for his freedom and he won, and now he's a commander to a legion."

A huge building was on sight, a lot of people in front of the huge gates, I thought that gates were our destination but orilius stopped me.

"No, this way, that's the normal people gates, our gate is in the opposite direction we have special seats next to the emperor."

"The emperor?"

"Yes, Marcus Opellius Macrinus himself."

We entered the coliseum, it was huge and crowded with people, and we set in fancy seats next to the emperor, after a few minutes ten gladiators were in the middle of the field worming up, then the official spoke after the people calmed.

"Welcome everyone and all hail emperor Marcus the greater." All the people hailed their emperor, and then the official continued "today's fight will be team fight, five to five, and the winner team will be rewarded by the emperor and qualified to the last fight where the last survivor will set free."

The official set dawn and the emperor got up and marched to the edge of his cabin, the whole coliseum were silence, no one dared to talk while the emperor spoke; the emperor said very few words.

"Let the fight begin, and may the best team win." With that the entire crowd cheered and the gladiators bigan fighting one on one, they were allowed using the weapon of their choice, and use anything may help them win, there were nothing such cheating, there is only every man for himself, the fight started you could hear the shouting and screaming, and metal clashing with metal, swords clashing with other swords and shields, but I wasn't there to watch the fight, I was on a quest, I must focus on what brought me here.

"Orilius I really don't have time for this, please tell me you found whom that necklace belonged to."

"I did, well septemius did…oh did you see that." Orilius was clearly focused on the fight happening down there, two man died; now they were three to five.

"Orilius, focus with me, what did you found?"

"Well I found where your parents are, and what that carves on the necklace meant." He stopped.

"Go on, why you stopped."

"He should tell you." He looked to septemius.

I turned to septemius and waited for him to tell me.

"Ah…your parents are died, I'm sorry." WHAT, my real parents are died; I didn't know them most of my life, but to know they are died, that hurts, what I'm supposed to do now, maybe Athena or Kate knows.

"I have other questions." I said to the commander.

"I will be glad to answer them." He said.

"Where I'm from?"

"A kingdom not far from here, it called Numidia."

"Anything else about my family?"

"Your parents died when you were little child, I have been told that they were on a journey to the northern lands, and they were killed…"

"KILLED!"

"Yes… pirates, only a deckhand survived, and he was the source of the information, he remembered a child was thrown in the waters minutes before the attack, possibly that child was you!"

"The necklace?"

"The necklace belonged to your mother, the carve is a symbol of her family, your family and its one of the noble families in Numidia."

"I'm noble blood?"

"Your mother is, I didn't found anything about your father, sorry." All the cheers and noises gave me a headache; this was a lot to take it on once.

"So my mother is a noble blood in this kingdom named Numidia and my father was nobody… did you at least get their names or mine?"

"Your mother's name is dihia, that's all I got."

I was shocked but mostly sad about what happened to my real parents, the fight was over and soon as the fight end, one gladiator from the wining team killed two of his teammates, I was confused until orilius spoke.

"All that is legal, that would make his next fight easy, one on one is better than four against each other, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine, where is this Numidia in this map, that's not enough answers for me."

"There, across the sea." The commander said pointing in the map to Numidia location.

"Thank you!" I waited until the emperor was out, and then we get out the coliseum and we were in the streets again.

"Here's your money."

"It has been my pleasure to deal with you."

And then we went everyone on his way, I walked a few steps then I remembered something messing.

"ORILIUS, the necklace."

"Ah yes, here you go." The necklace, my necklace, the only thing left from my parents for me, the only thing that remind me of them.

I thought about taking a tour around the city, but I wasn't in the mood to do that, I must go back to Athena and Kate and tell them everything.

At my way out I walked by a cloth shop, I bought Kate some clothes to wear, new one, the cloths she's wearing now are old and not proper to a lady to wear specially beautiful lady like her.

I was out the city by now, the forest was far away but it was my destination, I kept going I entered the forest and went straight were Athena and Kate was.

"You're back!" Kate Said as she saw me.

"Yeah, and I bought you some clothes."

"Wow, that's very generous from you, thank you."

"Try the out." Athena covered her with her wings as she changed her clothes, they are best friends now, but that was cool.

"Did you meet with your friend?" Kate asked.

"Yes."

"And…"

"I got what I needed, and more."

"And…"

"And what." I shouted annoyed.

"I am sorry!" what, I didn't say anything.

"Sorry for what?"

"It wasn't good meeting, I can tell, you sound sad and distract, I'm sorry! What did you found?" I sit on the ground, I was really tired after the news I had.

"Well, what do you want to know? My parents didn't dump me after all."

"That's good news! Why you are sad about it." After she said that Athena lowered her wing, I stood, and wow Kate was so beautiful, but for the first time I didn't care how beautiful she was.

"They were killed!" Kate gasped in sadness, she approached me and folded her arms around me and hugged me, and it felt good, I couldn't do anything but to hug her back.

"I am sorry."

"It's all right; it's not your fault anyway." she sat and I sat next to her.

"Tell me about it." She wanted to know more, I didn't say anything.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." After a moment I took a breath and told her everything.

"My mother's name is dihia, and she was noble blood, and my father…well orilius didn't tell me anything about him, not even his name, they were supposed to take a journey to the northern lands, but pirates attacked them, they killed all who was on board, only one man managed to survive, he said that my mother thrown a child in the open sea moments before the attack, that child was me, and then possibly the bog burglars fetched me out the water and took me." Kate put her arm around my shoulder, I was glad that now we are some kind of friend, and all the tension between us were gone.

"What now?"

"I don't know." Athena sat beside me and nudged me with her head, I stretched my hand and scratched her head and thought of our next move.

"Tomorrow morning we will fly to my home." I said to both of them.

"And what we are supposed to do until then?"

"I have an idea." We had all the afternoon for ourselves, we could think of millions of things to do in that time.

… **..**

 **The seventh chapter and a quick note, some names in this chapter belonged to real persons lived hundreds of years ago, and also Numidia is a real kingdom, it located on the north of Africa (Algeria, Tunisia, morocco, Libya) you can search it.**

 **Till next time, peace from** **lgeria.!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I have an idea; I could take you in a tour around the city, it will be fun." I said to Kate.

"Ok, but what about Athena?"

"She can rest here; we have a long journey tomorrow." Then I turned to Athena "Athena stay here, and watch out for yourself."

All the way to the city of Rome, Kate was very excited and she kept talking nonstop about the coliseum and other places.

"Can we go to the coliseum, please, please, please?"

"Ok, ok just keep quiet."

"I heard they have lions and tigers, is that true?" after few second she asked again "have you been there before?"

"Agh … you talk too much, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, but I am very excited." She said as she jumped on her toes, and then she asked again in a low voice "last question, does they have lions?"

"If lions are what you wish to see, you should go to the circus not to the coliseum, because you won't like what you will see."

"What do you mean?"

"The coliseum lions are used to battle and kill other humans."

"WHAT, are you serious?"

"Oh…and what you thought genius, they play games with them!"

"Ok, so we go to the circus."

"To the circus we go." I said.

We reached the city gates, and now we are in the city, I turned to Kate and said.

"Welcome to the glorious city of Rome!" she didn't pay me any attention, she was amazed by the city castles and organized streets and big buildings, every few second she would ask me about something.

"What's that?"She asked.

"That's the city council, they run the city."

"And what's that?"

"The senatus."

"And what's that?"

"That's…" I looked deep to the place she pointed it out and then I recognized it "…never mind."

"And what's tha… oh my Thor that's the coliseum!" she said very excited.

"Come on the circus is on this way."

"I want to see it."

"You can't, they are closed till the next fight… KATE." I griped her hand a dragged her off the way of a passing horse.

"Watch it you stupid roman." I shouted at the horse owner, then I turned to Kate "that was close, watch where you're standing." A moment passed and our hands were tangled together and her body was so close to mine that I could feel her body heat, I could see her blush a little, I couldn't do or say anything.

"Would you mind letting me go?" she said finally.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I let go of her go and continued "there is the circus."

We marched to the circus, it was only a few steps away but it felt like miles, it was weird after I thought we are getting along that happen and tension is back, only because we clenched our hands and our bodies were stick together.

"Two tickets please!" I said to the man by the door.

"Fifteen silver coins, and we have dragon show today."

"You mean there are no lions." I sighted.

"I am sorry but there are no lions today." He said.

"It's ok, I want to watch dragons." Kate spoke; I looked to her then to the man.

"Two tickets then." He gave us two tickets and I paid the man and we entered the circus, the show didn't start yet, every time I try to talk to her she avoid me so we sat there in silence and it was killing me, I had to make it clear with her.

"Kate, why you are avoiding me?" she didn't say a thing, I continued "that was nothing, I just did that to save you from the horse, and you made it like I did something bad." She kept silence "please talk, say something."

The show began and dragon were brought out, just baby dragons, after minutes they brought grown dragons, nightmares, gronckles, and other dragons, then suddenly Kate spoke in a low voice.

"I'm sorry Kyle; I just overreacted to the incidence… I didn't use men touching me like that, just like when we first met." She paused then continued "I'm really sorry… friends again?"

"Friends… Let's enjoy the show now." I said.

"I hope Athena is all right."

"Don't worry about her, she can take care of herself… she's a night fury!"

The dragon trainer or as he call himself, announced that the main part of the show will contain rare dragons, what rare dragons he could possess?, I have a night fury, first he brought a skrill out caged and his legs and arms were in water, he must be a good trainer, the waters were the skrills weak point.

"Kyle, Kyle." She said.

"What?"

"You know that dragon?"

"Yes, skrill I passed one or two throw my voyages."

"Can they be trained like Athena?"

"Shhh...Be quiet, or people may hear us" I said then I continued "No, I tried once but I got stroke by lightning!"

"Lightning?"

"Lightning… like Athena has plasma plasts, skrills have lightning bolts."

"So they cannot be trained."

"No they cannot, they don't like someone bossing them, and they are individual creatures."

"If they don't like someone bossing them, how the trainer controlled him?"

"Water are their weak point, as soon as their skin touches water they lose their ability to generate lightning."

"Does Athena have a weak point?" too many questions, but I was happy to answer them for her.

"I don't know, night furies are one of the alpha dragons, that type of dragons doesn't have weak points."

"Tell me more?"

"well, alpha dragons are very rare, I mean RARE, they considered as queens and kings of dragons, they called sea gigantic dragons, they control other dragons."

"Athena is a queen?" Kate said.

"No, only male night furies can be alpha dragons, and they aren't born naturally alpha dragon, they got to challenge other alpha dragons to be one. They are exotic dragons to them."

While we were talking the trainer brought another dragon, as soon I saw him I knew how he was, a really bad dragon, if he get unleashed it will be a massacre.

"Wow, this dragon is very beautiful, I think she's a she, Kyle you know that dragon?" what she think I am, walking encyclopedia of dragons.

"He's a male dragon, and there is nothing beautiful about him."

"But he so beautiful with all that orange color and his lovely shape."

"LOVLEY, you should say deadly."

"Deadly! But you said that all dragons are peaceful and gentle, or you have been lying."

"All the dragons are, but this is a monster not a dragon."

"And why is that?"

"Maybe you heard about a dragon killed a human… they have to, to protect themselves and their families, because we are not incent as we thought we are, but this dragon kills humans just for the fun of it and he feed on them, and even more he kills and feed on other dragons, what animal would do that to his own kind?"

"That's horrible, now I want to leave."

"As you wish." We left the circus back to the streets of Rome. We took a quick walk around the city.

"Let's head back to Athena, I think we had enough fun for today." I said, Kate nodded in agreement, and now we were on our way to the forest.

We were walking in the woods until Kate noticed the necklace around my neck.

"It's beautiful necklace."

"It was my mother's, it's the only thing that remind me of them."

"May I see it?" I took the necklace off and gave it to her, she examined it.

"What that carve mean?"

"It's my mother's family symbol" she gave the necklace back to me and I wore it.

We arrived where we left Athena, but she wasn't there.

"Where did Athena go?" Kate spoke.

"She didn't go anywhere" I looked up to a tree branch "there she is…let her rest, and I should go and hunt, it's almost dark and we need to eat."

I made a spear out of a tree branch, it wasn't perfect but it should do. I left Kate where Athena was sleeping and went back to the woods, after a while I came back with a small deer big enough to feed us both, I made a small fire to cook the deer, Athena was still sleeping, and Kate joined me around the fire, I asked her.

"Can you cook?"

"Yes, but I'm not a good cook though." She paused a moment then continued "may I see the map again?"

"Sure!" I answered and gave her the map.

"Numidia… it's not that far from here? We have to cross the sea too." Then she looked at me "what's your plan when we get there?"

"It's simple, prove that I'm one of them and start a new life there."

"What about me?"

"I told you before, it's your choice to make, if you want to leave, there's no one stopping you, and if you want to stay and live with us, I wouldn't mind." I paused a little then I continued "and there is one problem."

"What problem?"

"I don't know if they have dragons, but … what if they rejected Athena, what if they didn't accept the fact that I befriended what they may consider a beast, what if they didn't accept me at all."

"Don't worry they will accept you and they are going to love Athena as I did." She tried to comfort me.

We ate our diner; I built a small shelter for her to spend the night while I slept out next to Athena.

In the morning we were awake, I was checking our supplies, and we hadn't enough money.

"Oh Odin's beard we are short in money!"

"And why we need money at the first place?" that was Kate.

"I don't know, maybe if we had to bribe someone" I joked, then I looked to the map for a while then I turned to her.

"There are caves not far from here, we will scout them maybe we will find some kind of a treasure or something."

"Or we will find nothing!" she said.

"Let's hope not."

We flew to those caves, and we entered them, it was dark but Athena took care of that, she shot plasma plast to the roof which gave us some light, we started looking for hours and searching for anything could help us.

"Why in Thor's name we will find money in a cave" Kate said, but I didn't answer.

"Come on Kyle, let's go I'm bored." She said again very bored.

"No not yet, they hid it well." I said.

"They?"

"Yes they… thieves and gangs use the caves to hide their money or stolen stuff, they hide it well but they always leave a mark."

"Mark, but I don't see any mark, there are only rocks here."

"It's sure thing you can't see it… only a thief can detect other thief ways and marks."

I taped on the wall over and over again, an eye was painted on the side of the wall; I gazed at the rocks at the entrance but there was something wrong about them, Kate was curious so she asked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"That doesn't make sense, this rock had been moved from its original place and carved on the shape of spear head, and the wall is… wait, wait!"

I walked my back to the wall until I couldn't walk any further; my back was on the wall I lowered my eye level to the eye painted on the wall, I looked to the moved rock, the spear head was pointing to a small island in the middle of the sea, I stood and walked out the cave with Kate and Athena following me.

"What did you find?" Kate asked.

"Sweetheart…I found the treasure! I found gold!"

"What, where?"

"There." I pointed to the island; I quickly mounted Athena and called for Kate.

"Mount up! Gold is waiting for us." She mounted and we flew to the island, it was a waste land, there were no trees no life no nothing, in the middle of the island was a hole, another cave, probably the treasure is down there, I looked down the cave it was dark so I ordered Athena.

"Plasma plast." She shot a plasma plast, the cave was deep deep down, I had to go down there, but I should go alone, I wondered why the gang or those thieves hide their treasure so no one can found them, it must be enormous treasure, I cloud be rich again with real money, after I find this treasure I won't need fake money anymore.

"I'm going down, you two stay here." I took a rope and wrapped it around me tight and the other side wrapped around Athena.

"Athena, standstill, and if I called you pull me out." She let a low growl.

"What about me?" Kate asked.

"You…ah watch the sea, we don't want unpleasant visitors, warn Athena if someone was approaching us." As I said that I jumped carefully into the hole, hoping that I find what I'm searching for.

… **.**

 **The eighth chapter, till next time.**

 **Peace from Algeria.!**


	9. flashback

**Hi, this chapter is a flashback to Kyle's childhood, enjoy reading, and if you like it, I will be happy to write other flashbacks, just let me know.**

… **.**

While I was climbing down the hole, a memory flushed through my mind, memory of my childhood, a memory about my first week in training to be a burglar.

In the bog burglars island when a child, and by a child I mean girls except for me as an exception are about nine years old, they are expected to join the burgling academy where they basically learn how to be bog burglars, the training starts in the early morning, I was allowed to join them by the chief bertha herself, I was the first boy to ever enter the academy since it was found, some of the village elder didn't accept the chief's decision, and demanded her to cancel it because it doesn't fit in their heritage, but chief bertha had the last word, she was the chief and her word was that I join the academy.

I was nervous at my first day, my father prepared me breakfast, and my mother was there to encourage me before I enter the academy.

"Kyle, my boy I'm so proud of you." My mother said as she hugged me, and then she continued "remember, you are the first boy to enter the academy, the other girls may tease you and make fun of you, but don't let that take you down and always remember you're special!" she kissed my forehead before I head to the door.

"Kyle, a real bog burglar is by heart not sex or gender, remember that, and have fun." My father said.

"Thanks dad… bye mom!" with that I was out, I really wished this day never come. The academy was far away in the other half of the village, so I had to walk through my least favored parts of the village the towns square, to me the towns square was like hellheim to me, because of a girl and her group of bullies, in the other islands usually boys are the bullies and they chase girls to scare and bully them, but this was no other island, things are different here, this girl likes to call herself lolly, she wasn't just older than me, but she was also stronger and well trained than me, she could cause me mush pain and hurt with the minimum effort, and in the end of the day I run to my mother crying and tell her what happen, then she would talk to her parents about her attitude but that didn't work, she was wild she would never listen to her parents, and in the next day she would punish me even more for snitching on her to her parents, and that day was no exception, I was walking in the square hoping she wouldn't notice me but she did.

"Is that little Kyle? Oh he is joining the academy, and we will be classmates too, we will have a lot of time together, it will be fun…well fun for me not for you." Her friends burst in laughs as she said the last part.

"Leave me alone!" I said with a shaky voice while I thought about what she said, it was true she was in the academy which meant that she will bully me nonstop anytime.

"He's about to cry, big baby boo!" one of her friend said, and the other girls laughed.

"I'm not!" I said with a voice threaten to fall.

"Oh don't cry! We didn't start yet." lolly said, that scared me a lot, she approached me, I was surrounded I had no way to escape, that was it.

"Please, d-don't hit me, you can take everything but don't hit me p-please." I pleaded.

"We will take everything, and we will beat you until you can't walk anymore."

"Please, stop!" it doesn't matter how much I pleaded her she will eventually beat me, and I can't do anything about it, this was the way of life for me.

"Grab him." Lolly ordered two of her gang, two girls griped me by my arms while other girl searched in my pockets.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here; your mother really loves you to give you that much money." Lolly snatched all the money I have, and then she noticed the necklace around my neck.

"That's a beautiful necklace you have, I bet you that it looks better on me."

"No!" that necklace was very precious to me, but nothing I could say would stop her from taking it.

She took the necklace, I tried to stop her but I couldn't, she was stronger.

"Why, you evil monster, what I ever did to you?"

She looked at me then a punch came from nowhere to my stomach, I cried of the pain down my stomach.

"You got to take the pain and turn it to your side little Kyle, you got to be tough." She said teasing and then the second punch came then the third, I fell on the ground because of those punches, I held my stomach and cried silently, and lolly knelt until she was near my face.

"You won't survive one day at the training, why you don't save yourself the embarrassment and disappear for good… take care of him girls." The other four girls started kicking me and also lolly did, I couldn't do anything, the square was empty no one was around so no one would rescue me, I curled into a ball, my nee to my chest and my hand covering my face as the girls kicked me with no mercy, when will this nightmare ever end?

"That's enough… for today, let's go girls we have class." The pain was unbearable, the kicks stopped, I couldn't move I only could hear them talking.

"I don't think Kyle will show up to class." One girl said.

"I don't think he will show up ever." another girl said.

"Let's go." Lolly called for her girl gang, I could hear footsteps as the sounds grow weaker; they were gone, but just for today.

After a few minutes, I had enough energy to lift my body; I was a mess, bruises all over my body, my lip was bleeding , what I am suppose to do now? I couldn't go to class, not like this, it will only make it worse, and also couldn't go back to my home, as soon as my mother see me like this, she won't stop until she knows who did this to me, and when she find out who caused me this, I can't imagine her reaction, and it make things even more worse to me, and I can't stay in the town so I had only one place to go, the forest.

There was a huge forest surrounding the town, it contained a huge and tall trees, monsters, savage beasts but not dragons, dragons were rarely seen in the bog burglars island, so it saved food and women, I heard other islands had problems being raided by the dragons, and food was stolen and men killed, but that never happened in our island.

When I was upset or I fell in trouble and my parents were looking for me, the forest was my hideout, time passed and I became familiar with all the passages and the danger places, and when I was in the forest I used to climb the tall trees to entertain myself, and I became good at it, now I am capable of climbing anything no matter how tall or flat it was, one day the chief noticed my talent while I was running from lolly I climbed a big wall so fast and disappeared behind it when the other girls couldn't, so she asked about me and told my mother that she want me in the academy and that's how I joined the academy, climbing is one of the most skills needed to be a burglar, the ability to climb anything so fast could save your life, and your mission will be easy to accomplish.

I was about to miss my first class, that only prove what the bog burglars think about mean, they think that the men are unreliable and couldn't be trusted with important stuff, and when they face obstacles the back down, I didn't believe men was like that, I thought men were brave skilled warriors but in the same time they are passion and merciful to the others loving to their families, but that was proven otherwise by the earlier events.

People started to show up by the square, stares came to me from everywhere, I had to go and hide somewhere, I ran as fast as I could to the forest, when I was out the city, I slowed down and marched to the forest entrance, I held my lip tight in order to stop the bleeding, but the cut in my lips was too wide the bleeding won't stop soon, I knew I was supposed to go back to the healer, she have some herbs may stop the bleeding but I kept going and blood covered my mouth down to my chest, my shirt was red because of the blood, I reached the place I was going to, an old tall tree but not any tree, the first tree I ever climbed, I climbed the tree so fast but every muscle in my body was blue and aching, those bruises will take time to heal I thought, then my mom will sure notice them and the huge cut in my lip unless I was planning to stay in the forest until I completely heal, but that will take days maybe weeks and my family will be concerned about me, and that only will get me in more trouble.

I sat on a branch and looked to the town from above, I reached my hand to the necklace but it was gone then I remembered that lolly took it, that's another problem to add to the list, I looked one more time to the town.

"I wish to leave this miserable town!" I said to myself, then I thought about my mother and father what will happen to them when I am gone, they were the only reason holding me here, I never felt I belong to this town, I felt like a stranger, but that was a big thoughts for a nine years old boy, I set there watching the view for hours.

It was noon so I climbed down the tree, maybe it's time to go back but I was tired, I decided to rest a little, I laid by a tree and I was lost in other world, my world, soon enough I was asleep, I couldn't resist because of the pain and tiredness, maybe sleep is the medicine I need right now.

 **Meanwhile in my home:**

"Honey, would you buy some fishes, salmon to be exact, I want to make Kyle a dinner party, and salmons are his favorite." My mom said to my dad who was sitting in the couch doing nothing.

"But we have plenty of fishes, why would we need more?" my father said.

"Just go and buy some salmon!"

"But we have salmon."

"No we don't, just go and don't argue."

"Cook other fish then, it doesn't have to be salmon." My father said with a bossy tune.

"ARE YOU BOSSING ME AROUND JACK? BECAUSE I DIDN'T AGREE TO HANDEL THE DOMESTIC WORK FOR YOU TO THINK YOU ARE THE HEAD OF THIS HOUSE… I AM." She paused, my mother was a patient woman, but even patient has limits, and then she continued with a calm voice "and now, you go and bay me some fishes, and I will make you a surprise later tonight, what you say?"

"Right away!" he stood quickly, put his boots and run through the door in seconds.

"Men!" she smiled to his reaction, but she couldn't blame him, the bog burglars women are always busy, their husbands barely see them or even touch them, and then my mother turned to her work.

My father came back with two salmons very happy; he couldn't wait to see the surprise.

"Here you go, two salmons, one for our dear Kyle and the other for my beautiful wife Maria!" He hugged my mother from behind as he put the salmons in front of her.

"And what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me; just seeing you happy is all I need."

My father went back to his couch, my mother was preparing the dinner then she looked out the window, it was near dark and her boy yet didn't come from the academy.

"jack, it's almost dark the academy should be dismissed by now."

"Maybe he's playing around with his friends." My father said from his couch.

"When does Kyle have any friends?" My mother said, and then she continued "He's your son, our son-"

"He's adopted, he's not my son."

My mother couldn't say anything, she stood there speechless as she gave him a disbelieve look, how could he say that? She couldn't have children but the gods had repaid her with a beautiful child, he wasn't hers but she loved him and called him her son, but clearly her husband doesn't share the same feeling with her.

"I will deal with you later."She throw everything was in her hand on the table, and prepared to leave, her son's safety was above all.

Where she will go first, to the teacher her house wasn't far, she walked to her house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" The door opened and a strong lady showed from inside the house.

"Maria, what a pleasure, please come in." the teacher invited my mother to her house.

"Thank you, but it won't take time I'm just looking for my son, the academy is awhile dismissed and he didn't come back yet."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, your son didn't show up for class this morning, I thought he got scared and run away."

"What do you mean he didn't show up for class?"

"He didn't! Is there something wrong?" quickly my mother turned and run back to my home.

"JACK" my father was sleeping "WAKE UP JACK." He woke up confused.

"What happened?" he asked mom, he knew something happened from the worried look on her face.

"Kyle, I think he's missing."

"WHAT?"

"Go to the market and ask if they saw him, I will tell the chief." My father went out to the market as my mother went to the chief's house.

When she arrived to the chief bertha's house, she knocked; a young girl opened the door.

"Hello missus Maria." The young girl said.

"Where's your mother? I need to talk to her."

"Wait a minute, mom missus Maria wants to talk to you." She shouted for her mom then she turned around to face mom "is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, I just want to talk to your mom that's all."

"Maria…" chief bertha appeared behind the door.

"Chief, I want to talk to you, it's about Kyle." Chief bertha saw her sad worried face and knew something happened to me.

"Cami, get inside." Her daughter and the heir of the tribe went back to her house, the chief went out and closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" the chief asked.

"Its Kyle, he's missing, the teacher said that he didn't showed for class, and he is nowhere to be found."

"Don't worry we will find him, come with me."

The chief took my mother and went down the village, my father joined them, he stopped for a moment to catch his breaths and then he spoke.

"I think I know where he is."

"Where?" the chief and my mom said in the same time.

"The traders told me that they saw him this morning covered in blood and bruises all over his body."

"Oh my boy!" my mom cried, her little boy is missing and bleeding since the morning, what if he…

"Maria, I will find your boy trust me, I will." She turned to my father "where would he go?"

"The forest." As my father said that my mom cried even more, the forest is dangerous even in the morning, but in the night and bleeding you will have no chance, wolfs and bears could smell blood for miles, what a nine years old boy could do to defend himself.

"Meghan call search parties to the forest, we are looking for a nine years old boy, now go." The chief said to a woman was near them that women run fast to call the search parties.

"We will find him Maria."

 **Back to me:**

I woke up slowly looking around, it was dark luckily I knew every inch of this forest, the place I fell asleep in was far away from the wolf packs and bears, I stood then I remembered, oh Thor! I am in deep trouble; my parents will punish me so hard for staying out too late, and in the forest, bleeding but the bleeding stopped that's good, and skipping the class, and lolly.

I marched to the village; it was a beautiful night, suddenly torches of fire start to appear not too far from me, I was scared, what if they were criminals or raiders? I hid in a bush; I tried not to make any move would give away my hideout, and breathed slowly.

"I found blood here." A woman said, usually the raiders are men but that was a female voice and it was familiar, it was our neighbor Lucinda, they were from the village they were bog burglars, but what they are doing here? Oh they are looking for me, did my mom called search parties for me?

I left my hideout, I have to go to them, I marched to Lucinda.

"Aunt Lucy!" I said.

"OH KYLE." She hugged me then shouted "what in the nine worlds you were thinking?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"Exactly, NOTHING, why you had to do this to your mother? She's sick worried about you, came here they are coming."

As the other women arrived my mother and the chief were in front, my mother's eyes were red because of the crying, that's the first time I saw her crying , as soon as she saw me she hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe, ease up a little mom, I'm only nine.

"Kyle my boy, what happen to you?" she saw the cut in my lip and the red shirt even in the dark "who did this to you? I swear I will kill him."

"No one mom, I fell while I was climbing." I lied; I couldn't snitch lolly to her when she's like this, she may hurt her, mom hugged me again as the other women were gone only the chief stayed, we walked back to the village, me, mom, and the chief.

"You don't have to go to the academy tomorrow, stay home and rest." The chief said.

As we entered the village my father was waiting for us in the entrance, as he saw me he hugged me and we marched together to our home with the chief, when we arrived the chief spoke.

"May I have a word with Kyle?"

"Sure." My mom said, I was curious, what the chief wants to talk to me about.

My parents went inside, I stayed with the chief.

"Tell me the truth, tell me what happened."

"I told you, I fell while I was climbing the tree."

"I said the truth."

"It's the truth."

"You want me to believe that the best climber I ever saw fell from a tree."

I paused a little then I spoke, the truth this time.

"It was lolly; she caused me this and her friends."

"I will deal with her later."

"No, please don't, that only make it worse for me."

"What do you mean?"

"She will beat me but this time harder, and don't tell my parents."

"As you wish." She turned to leave.

"And chief, she took my necklace, my mother gave to me when I was a child, tell her to give it back to me."

She nodded and then turned and left but before she left she said to me.

"I will check on you in the morning." I turned and entered my home, first I saw my father on his couch and then my mother joined him and called for me, we all sit in that couch I sat between my parents, a long moment of silence passed then my mother spoke.

"I'm very happy that you're ok, I feared the worse… and we don't have anything to eat, honey would you ask our neighbors if they had extra bread and some yak milk…" my father did as my mother told him, I thought that was it, my father will bring us diner, we eat and then we go to sleep, but my mom spoke.

"And don't think you're getting away with this Kyle, you're grounded, no more climbing for a month…"

"But mom."

"shhh, don't interrupt me while I am talking…no more climbing for a month, and you are forbid to leave this house only for the academy for two weeks, understood?"

"Understood" I said not satisfied with my punishment, no climbing for a month! Then my father returned with the bread and the yak milk, we ate together, it wasn't a proper meal but it should do.

I went to my bed, it was a long day and a longer night without my necklace, it helped me sleep like it was part of my soul, I thought about the academy tomorrow then I remembered that the chief gave me the day off, now I can sleep well and leave the academy stuff to another day.

I woke up next morning on the sound of my mother; she was sitting on the edge of my bed holding a cup of tea.

"Good morning Kyle." She kissed me on my cheek "drink this; it will help healing your bruises." I took the cup from her hands and drank it, and then she continued "it will take you a few days to heal completely, it must be a huge fall to cause you that much bruises and that cut on your lip."

"Yeah, it was."

"I'm not stupid Kyle, you didn't fall at all, I know who did this and she will pay, by the way where your necklace is?"

"I dropped it in the forest; I will search for it as soon as my punishment ends."

"I am sure you will." She wasn't convinced with my answer, while we sat there the door knocked, my mother checked who was it, and I stood and walked around the house, after minutes mom called me from the door, I went to her and she was with chief and her daughter, I think her name was camimazi or something!

"Kyle, the chief want to take you to check out the academy with her daughter."

"But I thought I was grounded."

"Well, your punishment is suspended till the chief is done with you."

"Ok." I walked out the house and followed the chief to the academy, her daughter was staring at me, and then she whispered to her mother with not so pleasant voice.

"Mom, do I have to train with him? He's a boy, what people would say about their heir training with a boy?"

"Yes he's a boy, but he's better then you, he could climb almost everything while you can't climb your own bed, learn from him." Her mother answered her.

"But I'm older!" she argued her mother.

"Age has nothing to do with it."

"But I'm…"

"ENOUGH!" her mother shouted, and then she continued "one day you will be the chief so you have to be the best… and in order to be the best you got to learn from the best, in your case, Kyle is the best climber so learn from him."

The chief's daughter remained silence, and so do I, I was shocked by what just happened in front of me, she must be under a lot of pressure, after all she was the tribe's heir, and she was expected to be the ultimate burglar.

We walked in silence for few minutes, the academy was far away from my home, we were only half the way, suddenly the chief turned to me.

"Kyle, I spoke with lolly's parents earlier, you won't have problems with her anymore."

"Hah… he can't even defend himself against lolly, I could wipe the floor with her face, and you expecting me to learn from him?" her daughter said looking to me with a disgust expression, her mother shot her look to shut up, then the chief continued.

"Like I was saying, she won't be a problem anymore, and here is your necklace." She handed me the necklace "cami, I have work to do, I will leave you here, take him to the academy and please be nice, you could be good friends."

"Never." Cami answered the last part, I remained silence, I didn't dare to speak, because if I did it may unleash the devil's wrath, and by the devil I mean her daughter.

Her mother turned and disappeared behind the buildings, we kept going straight ahead, all the way to the academy we didn't talk, a weird moment of silence passed, when we approached the academy gates she pushed me.

"GO, hide or something, I can't be seen with you, I have reputation to keep." That was rude, what I am supposed to do now, I turned to leave but I have no place to go, if mom know I was walking around the town, she will be mad at me for disobeying her orders.

I sat by the doors looking inside the ring to the fighting girls, and the teacher guiding them, they were using wooden swords, I never lifted a sword, and there stood cami with her long blonde hair, she fought like a she knows every move, every swing by her sword knocked her opponents, no one could match her skills, she was a professional sword fighter she was so strong but yet so feminine, she won the sword fighting lessons, and then to the next lesson, camouflage, every girl has to choose one place from the academy and camouflage herself to not be seen in that place, and then they played a game they called spot the burglars, one girl has to spot the camouflaged girls without moving or touching just by observing, the teacher chose cami, she did well, she spotted almost all the girls but one, but I couldn't blame her that girl was like part of the wall, no one could spot her not even the chief herself, then to the third lesson, balance lesson, cami won as always, then the fourth lesson and which couth my attention, it was a climbing lesson, in the middle of the ring stood a huge wall, in the lowest parts of that wall there were spots when you can hold on, those spots were clearly shown but when you get higher those spots got smaller and fewer and the gaps between every spot gets bigger, the girls prepared themselves, I could see cami clearly nervous, then the teacher gave them the signal to start cami was ahead, in the half way only four girls remained and cami was among them, the other girls couldn't continue climbing but cami did, now she was in the hard spots, I saw her lose her foot hold once or twice it started to be difficult for her to continue, she gave up, no one cloud climb the top of the wall as I heard, but in the way down it got interesting, she couldn't climb down, why would someone couldn't climb down, climb anything? She was stuck high enough to break her legs, she started to panic her body was shacking, the teacher called for her.

"Cami, are you ok?"

"No, I-I never reached this high, I-I can't climb down." Cami said.

"Ok, stay calm, don't panic, and look down for the nearest holds." Cami looked down, but then she looked up.

"I can't." she said, I knew it she was afraid of heights, her body started to get tired she couldn't hold anymore she cried "HELP ME, PLEASE! I CAN'T HOLD ANYMORE."

The teacher started to worry, that was the chief's daughter and the tribe's heir, if something happen to her chief would throw her in jail or worse, she called the other girls to bring a big kind of blanket used to ease the falls, and then she said to cami.

"Ok, I want you to look where the blanket is and jump."

"JUMP… ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Trust me; it's simple just like jumping in the lake."

"BUT NOT FROM THIS HIGH." She looked down, she knew she has to jump, after hesitation she closed her eyes jumped, she let a loud scream as she jumped, and she fell in the blankets, the teacher run to her to check on her, and she was fine, class was dismissed as the teacher went with cami to her home to report the accident to the chief her mother as I walked back to my home, the teacher arrived to cami's house.

"Chief…ah there was an incident in the class today, it was you daughter she climbed the wall but she couldn't climb down."

"Are you ok?" bertha asked her daughter concern.

"I'm fine mom." Cami answered.

"You can go Victoria." She allowed the teacher to go and she went inside her house with her daughter.

"What you were thinking? Why would you climb a wall when you can't climb at all?" her mother chide her.

"I just wanted to prove to you that I don't need someone to teach me how to climb."

"But you prove otherwise, my word is final, you will train with that boy until you two graduate from the academy, is that clear?" her daughter didn't answer she went to her room and slammed the door.

I walked through the village back to my home, I walked by lolly I was afraid she would beat me again but she didn't and that was nice, I entered my home, as always my father laid in the couch and my mother was preparing the diner.

"I'm home."

"Kyle my boy, come sit next to me." My father said to me, I sat next to him in the couch and then he asked me.

"How was the academy?"

"It was great, they have sword fighting classes and camouflage classes and games and all and they have climbing lessons."

"Really!" my mom said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and cami nearly killed herself."

"What?" mom said again shocked.

"She climbed a wall and she couldn't climb down, I think I know why chief joined me to the academy." My parents looked at me waiting for the answer "she wants her daughter to learn from me how to climb."

"Well, you're the best climber in the town, even the grown can't keep up with you." my mother said.

"A bog burglar boy is going to teach a bog burglar girl, and not any girl, the heir of the tribe… you're our chance to change things in this tribe, change things to the better." My father said joking.

"Only in your dreams jack, don't listen to him Kyle things are good as they are."

"You know Kyle; five hundred years ago my ancestors used to lead the tribe, but one day one of bertha's grandmothers took over the chieftain and become the first female chief, and everything changed since then."

"Ok boys, diner is ready." Mom called us, we had our diner and I went to my bed to have some sleep, it was a long day.

Next day I woke up in the early morning before my parents does, today was going to be my first day in training, I wore my outfit and headed to the academy, I arrived early, very early, and the academy was still closed, I waited until the teacher showed.

"Good morning, you must be Kyle!" the teacher greeted me then she continued "you're a bit early; the class won't start before half an hour."

"I thought the class start early."

"Of course not, it still dark even for you, we start in the morning, but you're here so come and help me."

I helped the teacher clean the ring, but the swords in their places and stuff like that, when we finished we had a conversation.

"What does it feel like to be the first boy training to be a burglar?"

"I don't know, afraid I think."

"Afraid, of what exactly?"

"I don't know, what if I failed… What will people think about me?"

"You won't fail because you're already succeeded; you're here to teach not to learn, the chief joined you to…"

"Teach camicazi how to climb! I know that." I interrupted her.

"You're so smart, for a boy." She said, I remained silence, and then I asked her.

"But I don't know how to use a sword or make a good camouflage, how I am supposed to be a burglar if I only know climbing."

"After you teach camicazi how to climb, she will teach you how to fight and use a sword and make camouflage."

The girls started to arrive to the ring, I could see them looking at me, it felt weird, lolly was there and also cami, I could hear the girls whispering.- what's he doing here, I think he lost his way-,- I heard he's joining us-,- I feel sorry for the girl who will be his partner- the teacher called.

"Ok, 'morning girls, gather around me." The girls formed a circle around the teacher and me; I wanted to run away from all those eyes gazing to me, than the teacher continued.

"This is Kyle, he is new student and he will be your new classmate, be nice to him, and now back to our lesson, today's lesson is about surviving the woods, you will form a team of two…" the teacher was cut by cami.

"Can we choose our teammate?"

"no, your teammates will be chosen by me… for a day and a night you will stay out in the woods, you have to work together to survive together, you will camp in a limited arias, from the mountain to the southern river and from the village west to the great trees in the east, is that clear?" everyone nodded.

"Alright than, team one will be…" with every two girls the teacher chose in the same team, I cloud hear them whisper in relief to one another- thank Thor I wasn't chosen to team with that boy- "and the last team will be camicazi and Kyle." The girls laughed and whispered as cami shot them dirty looks, I could hear what they were whispering about you probably know what was it about.

We prepared our selves, well cami prepared our selves, I did nothing, she wouldn't let me help, after that the teacher faced us to advice us.

"Well, good luck to you all, you will need It." than we turned to leave the ring when a girl spoke.

"What about our parents, do they know we will camp in the woods for the night?"

"I will inform them after you leave … and last thing, if something went wrong, go back, don't act brave, you still young to do that."

We left the ring to the forest entrance, and then the teams separated and every team went on their way, some of the teams headed to the mountain, and other to the river's direction, that was smart of them to camp near a water source but in the same time dangerous because other beasts and animals would drink from the same river, I learned that the hard way, and only me and cami were left in the forest entrance.

"So… what we do now?" I asked, she must have a plan.

"You just shut up and follow me." Well I didn't expect that answer; I'm her partner she must treat me better than that.

We went deep in to the forest, we marched for hours then she would change her mind and walk in the opposite direction, that annoyed me, what she was doing? I had to ask.

"Cami, where we are going?"

"First, its camicazi to you, you are not my friend to call me that, and second just follow me and don't ask any questions." Who in the nine worlds she think she is, i was ready to shot her a comeback but I remained silence, that girl would be my chief some day and I don't want to be on her bad side.

We marched even deeper in the woods; clearly she doesn't know the paths of the forest, but I do, I nearly memorized them, it started to get darker, not because the sun went down, because the trees grow thicker, I knew where she was going.

"cami-cazi, sorry but the teacher warned us to go any further from the great trees."

"And what do you know about great trees?" she said mocking.

"Listen, I know this forest way better than you do, I know every tree every planet and every path in this forest, so if you could let me help, we could set a camp before the sun goes down."

"We will continue this way, and we will camp where I want the time I want, unless you are afraid, are you afraid little Kyle?" she said very slowly as she took a small step to me with every word she said."

"No." I answered with one word; really I wasn't afraid I know every place in the forest, we continued we were about three miles from the village, if something bad happen we can't go back in time, we kept walking it was nearly dark, I prayed that she stops and make a camp, and she did, she stopped but she made me make the camp, then we sat there, saying nothing.

"We camped very far from the village." I said to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I love to challenge myself, push the limits… but I got to say you have a lot of courage for a boy your age." She was talking nice, I didn't believe it, she was actually talking nice to me, maybe it the time to ask her questions I was afraid to ask before.

"Well, I wanted to ask you what happen yesterday in the climbing lesson."

"You were watching?" she said shocked but mostly embarrassed that I watched her fail, then she continued "it was nothing I just…" she couldn't answer or didn't want to answer or she didn't know the answer at all.

"It's ok, we all have something we can't do, and I will help you."

"Are you saying I can't climb? I can beat you if I want to."

"Really, you want to find out?" she stood and marched to a tree, she accepted my challenge, oh that girl doesn't know what she is getting into, no one in this island or the other islands cloud beat me in climbing contest, I could call myself the best climber in the archipelago, I went to the tree she was waiting by.

"Ok, race you to that broken branch, do you see it?" cami said.

"Yes."

"Go." She gave the signal to start the race, she was ahead of me because she cheated of course, but soon I caught up with her, she wasn't bad climber after all, she had problem with climbing down, I let her win, and she bragged about her win.

"I won, I'm better climber then you are, of course I am, I am a girl, wait until my mother hear that I beat you in climbing, she think I need to learn, I will show her?"

"Yeah you won, race you down?"

"Why? Let's stay here, its beautiful view from her."

"Its dark and we need to cook something to eat." I said while I started to climb down.

"WAIT, don't go, stay with me." She said very scared, she really love to challenge herself to climb that high when she can't climb down, I climbed back to the branch she was sitting in, I sat next to her.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know when I try to climb down, my body freeze and I can't move, I panic to see me that helpless I just panic and I can't control myself." I thought for a moment then I said.

"I don't think you can't climb down, you are very good climber nearly as good as I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're just afraid of heights."

"Afraid of heights?"

"Yes."

"What should I do now? I need to know how to climb; I can't be a burglar if I can't climb."

"It's easy; you must clear your mind and overcome this fear."

"How do I overcome the fear?"

"Go through it of course."

"What do you mean by go through it?"

"Climb down." She looked very nervous, I climbed down, and then she shouted.

"DON'T GO, please."

"You have to go down sooner or later, look at me." She looked at me, I continued "don't look down, ok, look up and I will guide you where to put your foot." She looked up and started to climb down, and then she stopped, and sat back on the branch.

"Wait, how do I know you won't look down my skirt?" I blushed as I heard her question, but she was right, if I had to guide her where to put her feet from down that way I will be able to look down her skirt, I was still young to think of such a thing, even if I was older I won't do it, it's a wrong thing to do.

"Ah… I…" we were stuck there, she can't climb on her own, and she won't let me guide her from down.

"Next time wear pants… I won't look, I swear I won't, I will just guide you and nothing else."

Now She was climbing down, she was looking up and I guided her doing my best not look down her skirt, when we were about two meters from the ground she put her foot on a weak branch, the branch couldn't take all her weight so it cracked, she fell as I jumped to put my feet on the ground, I heard shouting then something hit me, I was in the ground, my back was aching because of the fall and above me was a girl with blonde hair all over my face.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Cami got up quickly, I could see her cheeks turning to pink, I couldn't get up, I felt pain "here let me help you." She reached her hand and I took it.

It was dark, I looked over for some wood to light a fire, and I brought some, cami made the fire, and then she stood.

"Well, start cooking, I'm hungry." I remembered, in the bog burglar's island the men are supposed to cook and do the domestic work.

"I can't, I don't know how to cook." I said in a low voice.

"What? Didn't your father teach how o cook. "

"No, because he isn't good cook either."

"Wait, wait, so who does the cook and the other stuff?" I kept silence, then she said "no, no, I refuse to believe that… your mother?! The great fearless Maria cooks and do the domestic work, what a shame she used to be great woman, my mother used to tell about her legendary battles."

"Stop speaking about her like that." I shouted, I love my mother and I can't let anyone speak about her like that "there is no shame in taking care of her family, yes she cook and sew and clean she but she still great woman…to me." She knew she was mistaken so she apologized.

"Sorry Kyle I… shouldn't speak of her like that, after all I own her a lot." What she meant she owned her a lot, I wanted to know but she spoke again.

"You know you should learn how to cook, it may help you and save your life one day." She started to prepare the meal; she was eleven she must know how to cook.

"The men usually do the cook and other stuff but yet we learn to do them, you don't know when you need them, it helped your mother!" she was right, I will need them one day "come its easy thing to do." She is trying to teach me how to cook, I taught her how to overcome her fear and she trying to teach me how to cook, teach me how to fight how to use a sword for Thor's sake. She taught me how to cook a simple meal, it was easy but I didn't do well, the meal was tasteless and flavorless and burnt, we ate it.

"Don't worry, this your first time, next time you will do great." She said laughing when she saw my face expression when I ate the meal I cooked.

"It's horrible." I said.

"You are horrible." She said back, then she continued " let's sleep now, we had a lot of fun today… I hope you make shelters better than you cook." She said and stepped inside the shelter I made, it wasn't too big but it was enough for both of us.

"Good night cami." I said.

"Good night Kyle, and know go to sleep."

It was a peaceful night, in the morning we woke up, now we are supposed to meet with the teacher in the ring, we walked out the woods, I was leading the way, it surprised me to see cami step away from the lead, when we were close to the ring gates cami said.

"Kyle, don't say anything about last night."

"You mean helping you or falling over me or…" I stopped as I saw her angry face.

"Say a word about that and I will kill you." She threatened.

We entered the ring, the teacher wasn't there but the other teams were waiting, as they saw us, whispers again-look who's here-,- the love birds are back-. Cami was about to kick someone until lolly spoke.

"Did you two kissed under the moon light?" that was it, cami punched her in the nose, that made her nose bleed, the other girls were silent until the teacher showed.

"Oh, you're already here, how did you do?" every one told her what they did except for me and cami.

"Well, that was great, class dismissed." Everyone started to leave and so do we.

"Cami, Kyle." The teacher called "I didn't hear anything from you, is everything alright?"

"Yes and my climbing issues are over."

"That's good news, now you cami will teach him the other stuff, fighting, swords…" cami kept silence, she agreed.

"Wow, I…I didn't think you will agree that quickly, now you two go and play, you deserve it, and cami try not to hit anyone else please. " she said and the last part was about lolly.

I walked back to my home, I found my mom in the house and my father nowhere to be found.

"Hi, mom… where's dad?"

"Hi, my little Kyle!" She hugged me and kissed me over and over again "your father is working…the teacher told me you were camping in the woods, tell me everything." I told her everything, well not everything; some parts must to stay secret between only cami and me.

… **.**

 **This is the longest chapter I wrote, over 8000 words, I am very proud of it, expect other flashbacks every seven to eight chapters, love you.**

 **Peace from the Algerian planet.!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello** **, I hope you liked the previous chapter, now back to Kyle and Kate in the treasure cave.**

… **.**

I made sure that the rope is wrapped tight around me before I climb down the hole, it was easy because climbing is what I do best, as soon as I was in the hole it started to get dark there, I waited until I was on the ground to light a torch, it was huge cave with icy roof, I could hear a running stream somewhere, but I didn't have much light to see anything, I wondered around the cave for a minute to check it out and maybe I will find the treasure, but I didn't, the underground cave was empty, suddenly the stream sound become louder and caught my attention, I looked around the cave looking for the stream source and I found it, it wasn't big but it held a lot of water under a huge pressure, the second thing that caught my attention was that this stream unlike other streams was running up, that was weird, I followed where this stream will lead me and a huge rock appeared blocking the way, but the stream kept going up and above the rock, that was a bizarre sight, usually water run from above to below, I kept going, it was like a maze not a cave, a long tunnel appeared at the end of the rock, the water kept going up, I thought I should go back, but the desire to see and explore that cave or tunnels to be exact, overwhelmed the fear of the unknown, and the stream was another question, I wanted to know how this stream work and where it lead, I decided to continue exploring the cave.

The tunnel at the rock's end was small but I could go inside it, I crawled inside the tunnel and kept going ahead, the tunnel was going up so I got tired from crawling but I kept going anyway, the stream become smaller and the water pressure lowered, after a few minutes of crawling up the tunnel I saw something very weird, the tunnel turned in a strange way, it was like a pyramid's head, I was going up but suddenly the tunnel turned down, and so did the stream, the stream changed it direction very smoothly from up to down, and another thing caught my attention, there was some kind of stairs carved on the way down, it must be made by humans I thought, and the water was running under the rocky stairs, I wanted to continue and go down but I thought about Athena and Kate, wouldn't they worry about me for staying too long in the underground caves, I thought what if something happen to them, then I remembered Athena is a night fury, what could possibly happen? I continued my exploring and went down the stairs, after a moment a small light started to grow bigger, maybe they were the thieves, maybe I should go back it could cost me my life if they find out that I discovered where they put their treasures, but there were no sound no talking not even breathing, are they sleeping or something? Curiosity took over me, I swear that curiosity will got me killed someday, I went down the stairs, I stepped inside a big hall, I made sure not to make any sound, I looked around and there was nothing, nothing at all, the hall was very dusty and old, the dust on the floor was untouched, there is no way under Valhalla that someone entered this room in the last hundreds of yours, but the lighted torches make it very confusing, how did the torches got lighted if no one entered the room in the last hundred years, I could add the self lighted torches to the list of the bizarre things I saw in the cave, first the stream and then the tunnel and now the hall and the torches, what's next I thought, a medium sized door was opposite to the rocky stairs, I marched very slowly through the hall expecting something to happen, traps perhaps, but nothing happened, I stood in front of the door and examined it, it was made of stone, very strong stone, and the second thing I noticed was that the door had no keyhole I assumed that the door may be opened from inside, then I continued examining the door, above the door a writing was carved onto the wall and under the writing some kind of figuration, the writing was in another language, I recognized this kind of writing, I remembered reading about it in some old book I took from a village not far from here I visited a year ago, it was dragoness, an extinct language according to the locals, I couldn't read that writing, no one can actually, I turned to the figure it was similar to the eye from the first cave we entered in the way of carving, it was some kind of a seat, a huge seat, a throne maybe, and above the seat was something, I don't know what it was, but it release something like rays, there was something familiar with that figure, I saw it in one of my books.

It was the key to open the door, if I knew what that symbol meant or what the writings are, I may be able to open the door, and now I had to go back to Athena because all my books are with her.

I went back through the tunnel, and then the cave and then I climbed back to the surface, as soon as Kate saw me empty handed she said.

"I told you won't find any treasure in the cave, didn't I?"

"Maybe I didn't find any treasure but I found something more valuable then gold." I said as I marched to Athena.

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know, but it has something to do with dragons, and the dragon whisperers."

"What dragon whisperers?"

"You will know everything very soon my dear." I said while I searched for the book but I didn't found it so I searched in the second bag in the other side.

"Where did I put that book?" I kept searching and I found it.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"It's a book about the ancient dragon kingdoms, long time ago people used to live with dragons and ride them, they had been called the dragon whisperers, they were many dragon whisperers around the world, even in the archipelago… but not anymore."

"What happened to them?" Kate asked.

"The legend says that a global dragon-human war ended the era of the dragon whisperers, and until now the war still going between us."

"What caused that war?"

"It's who not what caused the war, it's all written in the book, you can read it later, but now I have something to do." I was reading the book looking for the symbol on the door, and then Kate joined me.

"What you're looking for?"

"I found a chamber down there; and there were a door with writing and a symbol of a throne and above it some kind of a shining jewel, I suppose it belonged to a dragon kingdom used to be here."

She helped me searching for the symbol; we were searching until she asked me.

"You said there is no dragon whisperers anymore, aren't you a dragon whisperer? You ride dragons!"

"No I am not, the real dragon whisperers used to speak with the dragons, they had their own language, and they called it dragoness."

"Isn't that the symbol you're looking for?" Kate asked as she pointed to a symbol, and indeed it was the symbol I'm looking for.

"The first dragon kingdom on the earth, kingdom of the fire mountain and home of stoker dragons, the kingdom of fire and flames"

That was an introduction to the kingdom, I kept reading and I found some interesting things.

"That throne is the king's throne, the kingdom of fire and flames throne and that's the volcano's heart, the sun's jewel, who posses that jewel control the stoker class dragons and declared the king of the kingdom." I kept reading "when the war started the sun's jewel was destroyed in the fire mountain, and the stoker dragons were free, red deaths monstrous nightmares and other fearful dragons started killing and destroying, turning the kingdom to ashes, after they were done they fled to the north leaving the kingdom they once served on fire, when the fire goes out the fire mountain should light it again." I looked up to the near mountain, a volcano, if that was true it a signal for us to leave, then I looked back to the book and I kept reading until I found that chamber, I read out loud for the girls hear me.

"After the king was killed, the last dragon whisperers stood their last stand to save what left from the kingdom of fire and flames, the knowledge they earned and the wealth once the kingdom had." I looked up to Kate and said" wealth?! There was treasure after all!" And then I continued reading.

"All that was kept safe in a room no one knows where but the dragon whisperers." Well not the dragon whisperers only, I do know where that room is, I kept reading.

"The single eye shall show you the passage, the holly water shall lead you through the infinite fire, then your last task in front of the sun's jewel, answer the riddle and you shall receive the power and knowledge of the past."

"So it's a riddle." I said to Kate.

"Do you know the answer to the riddle?" Kate asked, Athena was behind us just looking to us with curious eyes.

"No, it's written in dragoness."

"Look somewhere in the book maybe you will find a translation or something." I search through the book for the riddle; I read a line under the thrown which says.

"FROM THE VOLCANO'S HEART, SIX FIRES WERE LIGHTED.

ONLY A TRUE DRAGON WHISPERER KNOWS THE SUN'S JEWEL SECRET.

FROM THE HOLLY WATER THE INFINITE FIRE WILL DIE.

ONLY TO BE LIGHTED AGAIN.

SIX SHALL BECOME ONE

AND THE ONE SHALL CROWN THE KING."

I read it again and again and again trying to figure out what it meant, until Kate spoke.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, but I will find the answer." I closed the book and headed to the hole again when Kate stopped me.

"Wait, I want to come with you."

"No, stay here, it's much safer with Athena." I climbed down the hole again, and I marched back to the hall through the tunnel, when I reached the hall I open the book and read the riddle again.

"From the volcano's heart, six fires were lighted." I looked around in the room and I noticed six torches, maybe they are the infinite fire, they were made by the sun's jewel, I continued.

"Only a true dragon whisperer knows the sun's jewel secret… the sun's jewel secret?! What secret?" I wasn't a dragon whisperer so I don't know the secret, I continued.

"From the holly water the infinite fire will die." I stopped for a moment to think and then I said to no one.

"The holly water!" I turned to the stairs, to the water from the stream, the water must be the holly water, and the torches are the infinite fire, am I supposed to quench the fire?

I noticed a pipe coming out of the stairs and a fleet on the ground from the pipe to the stone door and secondary fleets coming out the main one to the torches, I opened the pipe and the waters run through the fleet to the torches to sewer down the torches, after a few moments it become dark, the fires were out, then one fire was lighted in the center of the room.

"Six shall become one! And the one shall crown the king." I didn't understand the last part, there was small fire in the center of the room, and that fire will crown the king? I looked in the book again for anything may help me but there were no mention about the fire in the center of the room or what to do with it, the six must be the torches and the one is the fire in the center but how is that fire supposed to crown me king? After minutes the fire grew bigger and the door started to shake and the jewel carved above the door start shining and turned to a deep crimson red color, I covered my eyes because I couldn't look directly to the jewel and I just stood there watching what was happening in front of me, after moment the jewel stopped shining, now I could look at it without hurting my eyes and it was so beautiful, I never seen anything like it, I reached my hand and took it from its place, as soon as I held it by my hand, it lighted and burnt the palm of my hand and it left a mark, a very strange one, a skull of a monstrous nightmare, usually it was referred to the stoker class dragons by a monstrous nightmare, maybe it's a sign that now I'm the king, the king of the fire and flames kingdom but that was no use, how I'm supposed to be a king without a kingdom and without people to rule, I didn't care about the king thing, I was there just for the treasure and that's what I'm going to do, take the treasure and go back to Kate and Athena, the door was open revealing a long path, I put the jewel in my pocket and took that path and walked until I ended in a room, a very big room, the first thing I saw was books, a lot of books, I took a book-the legend of the mighty immortal dragons- I took the book and put it in bag I brought with me, honestly I like to read as much books as I can, I took another book-how to please a terrible terror- I put it back, that book was no use for me, I don't have to deal with a terrible terror, and if I had to I'm the king right? He won't cause me any problem, I looked to other books and took some which I may need or I may read, and now where the treasure is? I walked between shelves full of books then there were tables full of tools and materials, I didn't know exactly how those tools and materials work but I was curious, I took one material from the table and examined it, it was some kind of wings, I took it I may need it some time, and then there were weapons, not much really because they already had the most deadliest weapons ever existed, in the corner of the room there were a few saddles of nightmares and other small saddle, it was the size of a night fury, I took it to look closer and indeed it was a night fury saddle, it was similar to Athena's saddle but lighter and more comfortable, I took it also and continued my search, I found another door leads to another smaller room, I entered and the first thing I saw was clothes on the floor, and two dragons Skelton in the corner, they must be stoker dragons and the saddles outside was probably theirs but the mystery was the night fury saddle, what a night fury is doing in the kingdom of the stoker dragon? A lot of questions need to be answered, a table was in the center of the room, and I got closer and held my torch, there were some maps of the kingdom, it was a huge kingdom, the biggest of the others, from the where I was to the archipelago borders or the sharp class dragons kingdom as it was written, and there were papers written in the normal language, it was a some kind of a dairy, I read some of it.

"… Many were killed in the last attack by the rebellion including the king himself, the rebellion leader who works under the command of the dragon named furious seized the suns jewel, in order to destroy it and free our dragons as they claim, he throw it in the fire mountain thinking that he could destroy it that way but the jewel has a secret no one knows it but the king and the high ranking dragon whisperers." I remembered the riddle- only a real dragon whisperer knows the sun's jewel secret- I continued reading "the sun's jewel cannot be destroyed, the fire always prevail, the fire only dies to be reborn again, the suns jewel was never destroyed…." Well, that was the sun's jewel secret; I just figured that out earlier, and other piece of paper was in the far side of the table, a ring was on the paper, it was a golden ring so I took it, the bogs first rule -never leave anything precious behind however small it was- I read the letter.

"my king, if you are reading this, it means you have earned the sun's jewel and you are officially the seventh king of the fire and flames kingdom, you must know my lord, the kingdom is destroyed and it could be rebuilt only if furious is killed and the great war is ended, but the war will never end, after furious will destroy every last kingdom and kill every last dragon whisperer and free all the dragons as he claim, he will just disappear leaving the world in chaos, but it must stay that way even if the dragons and humans still fighting because if he comes back no one will survive the outcome, and it means the extinction of both the dragons and humans, your jewel will give you powers you never imagined and allowed you to control the stocker dragons, but as you use your powers given by the jewel furious will attached to it and wake up, and the future of this earth will be sealed, don't use the jewel's power and know there is other way to befriend a dragon and it's by earning…"

"His trust!" I completed without reading the last part, that's something I learned a long time ago, I put the paper in my pocket alongside with the jewel and the ring and continued to search for the treasure, behind the table there was a big box full of golden coins, gems of every kind, even diamonds, but it was kind of small, a glorious kingdom that big must have mountains of gold not a box full of them, but that was all so I took it and filled the bag with the gold and gems, when the bag was full, it was so heavy that I had to carry it for a few feet's and stop to rest, it was a long way back to the surface, and the tunnel, Oh Thor! Why the dragon whisperers didn't built the room near the hole with easy passage, after a half hour I was in the first cave and I wrapped the rope tight around the bag and called for Athena to lift it up, I heard a sharp growl, definitely Athena was complaining about the over weighted bag but she lifted it anyway, after a long moment waiting for the rope I called for Athena.

"ATHENA, THROW ME THE ROPE!" but nothing, I heard no answer and no rope was thrown, Athena acts sometimes childish, and that what happened now prove my point, and then I heard Kate.

"KYLE, SHE'S SITING IN THE FAR SIDE OF THE ISLAND, AND SHE LOOKS SOME KIND UPSET, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Of course she's upset!"

"WHAT?" Kate shouted again.

"NOTHING, JUST TELL HER I'M SORRYAND AH… TELL HER I WILL GIVE HER EXTRA FISH TONIGHT."

"WILL THAT WORK?"

"I hope so." She went after moment Athena flew and jumped in the hole, I just wanted her to throw me a rope and lift me, but she came all way down to take me, I don't know if that was loyalty or just happy with the extra fishes, I mounted and we flew out the cave, Kate was searching in the bag not for the treasures and gold but for the books I brought, she like reading just like I do, when I got down Athena she was holding books and she looked at me with a huge smile, oh Thor how much I liked her smile.

… **.**

 **Hi everyone, it took me so long to end this chapter, this is very important chapter, and you will not know the importance of this chapter until the last parts of this story, and the fact that the jewel only can be destroyed in the fire mountain, I took it from the lord of the rings- when the ring only can be destroyed in the mountain of doom- I'm a big fan of the lord of the rings, that series is my best series of all time and also the hobbit.**

 **Till next time, hail Algeria.!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What you're looking at?" Kate caught me staring at her, I didn't mean to stare that way, it would be weird, but I couldn't get my eyes off her, she was so beautiful and also cute when she was reading some of the books I brought.

"Nothing! I just got…" I didn't complete, I couldn't find the right word to describe my condition, and then I continued "never mind, we need to go back to the main land, we can't stay here."

"You mean we are not flying to your home?"

"No, we are too late and it's a long flight, we could rest tonight and fly at the first light." After I said that, I remembered something, I took the bag from Kate and opened it looking for something.

"What is it?" Kate asked, not happy that I took the bag with the books she was reading.

"It's just something I brought for Athena." I took the saddle, it was smaller than hers, and called for her "ATHENA, come here." And Athena came.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"It's a saddle but its better, lighter and smaller… and that's the problem." I said while I took Athena's old saddle off her, and prepared to but the new one.

"What do you mean?" she asked again, I finished saddling Athena.

"I mean…" I hanged the bags on her sides, she won't complain about the wait again, then I continued "the saddle need some modification, it's so small."

"So?"

"So, it means only one rider can ride and we are two, I will improve it while we get back to the main land but until then!" I mounted Athena and reached my hand for her.

"No way!"

"Come on, I won't try anything, I promise!"

"If you do or try anything I will kill you Kyle." She threatened

"Like you would do that to the man who saved you."

"I warned you, I will kill you!" she took my hand and mounted, her back was firmly on my chest, and I could feel her face turning to a bright red.

"Like you could kill me!" I teased her.

"I can't but she could." Athena growled, like a warning.

"Athena, really, you only knew her for a week, and you are taking her side, what a loyal dragon you are!" we took off, as soon as we were in the air I ordered Athena to fly to the woods nearby a city, we can set a camp there.

We flew above the forest for a few minutes, then I chose a good place for the camp and we landed, when we landed Athena went hunting for us and herself, I went to gather some wood to make a proper shelter and that left Kate.

"You can come with me?" I suggested, and Kate took a book she was reading earlier and joined me, I took my sword which I usually use it for cutting woods more than fighting, and went into the woods.

"That's a beautiful sword." She said.

"A friend made it for me while was visiting his island."

He must be a good blacksmith.""

"He was an apprentice actually."

I found good trees to cut, I prepared my sword and Kate sat there reading her book, and I started cutting some branches.

"Did you know that there are different types of terrible terrors?"

"Yeah, I do." I thought that was the only question, but I was wrong, question after question she kept asking me about thing I already know, but I didn't say anything and just answered her questions.

"Come on, we have enough wood, let's go back to where Athena is." I went back and found Athena already there waiting, fishes, she brought fishes, and I like fish, I felt she was trying to please me to forgive her about turning her back on me.

I built a shelter, the best one I ever built, Athena and Kate stood there watching as I finished building, I asked.

"What do you think?" I asked Kate.

"Its… it need some touches here and there!"

"Don't worry, I promise you I will build a better one on our wedding day." I teased her, I could hear Athena laughing.

"Shut up you two, it's not funny at all."

"But I already made the wedding ring." I held the ring I got from the cave, and knelt on one knee.

"Kate, would you…"

"KYLE! STOP IT." she shouted blushing.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry… but one day I will ask you that question and you have to answer."

"And the answer is no, so don't bother yourself asking." She went back to her books, as I took the saddle off Athena to take it to the town and modify it.

"Kate, stay here with Athena, and watch for yourself."

"Whatever!."

"And about earlier I was just kidding." She looked at me for a moments and then said.

"It's ok, and where you're going."

"I'm going down town to modify the saddle, I will be back soon."

I took the saddle and a few coins and went to the town, when I arrived a big man stopped me at the gate, he was a guard I think.

"Who are you? And what's your business here?"

"I'm nobody…" I said as I throw a golden coin to him, the most important thing is to stay low "…and I'm need my horse saddle fixed, that's all." He looked at the saddle.

"You're sure that's a horse saddle?" he asked.

"It is a horse saddle." I throw him another coin, no one can resist gold.

"The work shop is this way." He showed me the way and I went to where he located the shop, it was a small shop, an old man appeared from the inside.

"What I can do for you?"

"I need to extend this saddle's seat." I showed him the saddle.

"What a unique saddle you have, what kind of animals exactly are this saddle made for."

"A horse."

"A horse?!"

"Yes… can you just finish it, I don't have much time."

"Ok, but it will cost you, this leather is very rare, but lucky you, I still have a piece of this leather somewhere, excuse me!"

He went back to his tiny shop, looking for the piece of leather, after moments he came back and the leather in his hands, he took the saddle and started working on it, after moments he asked.

"Where are you from lad? You don't look like you're from Italy."

"And where I do look like I'm from?"

"I don't know, your skin look paler then the others; I assume you are from far north of here, a Viking maybe, but you're not built like one, you are built more like…us"

Was I a Viking or a numidian? This question came to my mind, I was just raised by Vikings but that doesn't make me a Viking, but that doesn't make me a numidian either, he looked at me then said.

"You look tired, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just rode for too long, that's all."

"Well, you can take a walk around the city until I finish."

After I thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea; I will just have a walk and maybe I will find something interesting, it was afternoon the men should return from their work and go back to their home and their families, I headed to the towns center and it was crowded with people, men women and children in the center of the small village, the old people where there to but stuff they need and the youth in the other side of the square playing or fighting to impress the girls, and children doing what children does, I walked next to the shops and then I ended in the battlefield if I could say, I watched the boys beating themselves with wooden swords, and the girls sitting nearby watching, I found very amusing and I sat there watching from distance, a muscular boy around eighteen with a black hair was dominating the others, he fight well with his sword and even better without a sword, he knocked every boy in his way, and I noticed him looking to a girl, he must be trying to win her, and why he wouldn't she was pretty but not even close to Kate, he shouted to the fallen boys.

"I'm the strongest and bravest man in Catania, how dares and challenge me?" no one answered, he continued "as I thought!"

He turned to leave and a small rock hampered his way and caused him to fall, girls laughed and so did I, his face turned red and he bolted shouting and beating the other boys even more.

"YOU." It took me several seconds to realize he addressed me "you find this funny, well it's not, no one laugh at me and get away with it." I just looked at him with a smirk and that made him angrier.

"If you are a man step forward and fight me, I will whip that smirk off you face."

That young man doesn't know what he got into, if you had to choose anyone in the world to fight, the last one you want to fight is a Viking.

"First, you have to own one like this." I took the sword, my real sword from its sheath, and that got a few admiring gasps from the girls and the boy stood speechless.

"I meant a fist fighting, we are not allowed to use real swords, or you're afraid I will cover your body with bruises."

"Sure, why not." When I was a little I didn't know anything about fighting and swords, but after I become a friend with cami she taught me everything, and then I kept training every single day to improve myself, the field was cleared from the boys and they stood in a circle, and the boy who challenged me was inside, I but back my sword in its sheath and walked to the circle, the boys were totally supporting their friend even when they don't like him, but I was a stranger to them and they have to support their warrior over me, and the girls were eager to watch the fight and watch the strange man and his abilities.

"I will crush you like a bug." He said and run to me shouting, I stood there not moving, he raised his hand to punch me, but I ducked and dodged his blow, when he realized I avoided his punch he turned and released another punch, and like the first one I ducked.

"That was close…you're good, I give you that, but you got to work on your techniques, you just strike randomly."

"You're teaching me how to fight? You have a big mouth, after I'm done with you, you won't be able to talk again."

He prepared to strike again, but this time using his feet, I blocked the first kick with my both arms and yet I took a few steps back because of the kick effect, and then the second kick came to the side of my body, it hurt a little.

"Ah that hurts, and now my turn." I walked to him and kept a space between the two of us, I circled him and he strike again and I dodged his attack and hit him with my knee directly to his stomach, he shrieked in pain and held his stomach, but soon he was up again and attacked directly and directly, he tried to punch me but I avoided him and ducked beneath him and I held his hand and jumped on his knee and turned as we fell in the ground I held his arm tight and squeezed with my stomach, cami taught me this move on our second date, he shouted and tapped on my legs to stop but I didn't, I kept squeezing and people started looking for the source of the shouting, until I felt a gentle hands on mine trying to free the boys arm, I raised my head and saw the pretty girl begging me to release him, and I did, I stood and watched the boy in pain, I rarely lose control but sometimes I just take it too far.

"Hold on Tyron, you'll be ok." the girl said sitting next to him, I figured she must be his girlfriend, and then she looked at me "you monster, you nearly broke his arm, what he did to you to deserve that."

"He called me out!" I said to defend myself.

"He wanted a small fight, not a fight like that, you could injure him badly." I felt sorry, she was right and that makes it even worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm…"

"Just go back from where you came from." She interrupted me, and I went back to take the saddle and go back to the forest.

I walked or run actually to the workshop when I arrived the old man was clearly finished working on the saddle when he saw me he said.

"Ah, you're back, your saddle is somewhere here, where did I put it?" he searched in his messy shop, and asked me "you look like you had a fight, what happened to you?"

"Just give me my saddle, no need for questions."

"Sorry… here's your saddle, its ten gold." I paid the man and took my saddle and left, but before that he asked.

"These are strange coins, I dealt with the north men, Johan and others but I don't recall coins like this."

"It's gold right?" I said and went on my way, when I got back to where I set the camp Kate was sitting on a log reading and Athena wasn't around.

"You're back!" she said and I didn't answer, I was still upset about what happened earlier.

"What's wrong…what happened?" she asked.

"Where's Athena."

"She's playing around here; you look like you had a fight."

"ATHENA!" I shouted, but there were no answer, she must be far, I whistled to her, she recognize my whistling and she would answer it, and indeed she did, she flew when she landed I shouted at her.

"You useless dragon, I told you to stay next to her…" she looked at me with her big eyes looking guilty and lowered her hand, but that didn't stop me from shouting "what if she got hurt, huh, what if something bad happened to her?"

"KYLE STOP!" Kate shouted as she got between us, I calmed, I would never shout at her, but I was feeling bad and upset and I got to take it on someone and Athena was the victim.

"What happened Kale?" she asked as she put her hand on my cheek to calm me, I took a deep breath and held her hand.

"I nearly broke a boy's arm, only because he was trying to brag in front of his girlfriend with his fighting skills."

"That's it?" she said.

"No, it's what his girlfriend said and the way she reacted."

"I dint know you easily effected by words, or its just girls?"

"Both actually." Athena growled behind us sadly.

"First apologize to Athena, you hurt her feelings."

"Oh my girl, I'm sorry." I hugged her "I'm really sorry… guess what, I will give you double extra fish, as soon as I cook them."

"No need to, I already cooked the fishes, they are not very good but I did my best, I'm not a cook."

"Well, you should learn how to cook if we are getting married; I won't marry a wife who can't cook."

"And you're back again!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't act negatively or defensively! Wow I'm impressed." She smiled but only a small smile.

"And that prove my point." I said.

"What point?"

"You're accepting the idea of marriage thing."

"Shut up Kyle."

"And you're back again!"

We set there and we have a good diner, she was a good cook, but I didn't admit it to her, Athena was happy with her prize, she took half of my fishes, but that was ok, and when the time come to sleep, Athena slept on the tree branches, and me and Kate slept in the shelter.

"Good night Kate!"

"Good night Kyle."

I closed my eyes, I need to sleep well, and we have a long flight tomorrow and in couple of days I will meet my family my tribe my people, I hope they will accept me.

 **...**

 **Catania is a real city located in the island of Sicilia near Italy.**

 **Till next time, peace from Algeria.!**

 **And special thanks tour athletes in RIO especially –bourrada- in the decathlon and –makhloufi- in the 800m and 1500m.**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up early, it was still dark outside, I looked around and Kate was still sleeping, she looked very beautiful sleeping very peacefully, I stood and wore my jacket and boots and went out, I looked to the fireplace we lighted yesterday, some amperes were still burning, I looked up and Athena was also still sleeping, maybe I was up very early but we need to get up in the air as soon as we can, I went back inside the shelter to wake up Kate, but I couldn't disturb her, I will just wait for her to wake, and that gave me some time to get some stuff done, I went out and took my sword, and went inside the wilderness, I walked for few miles, and I found some blueberries and I took some, and continued I saw some dragons fishing in a river, they were new dragons, I never saw dragons like them, I wish I had a pen and a paper to draw it, looking to its feet and its body shape, it was definitely a tidal dragon, but tidal dragons usually lives by the sea unlike this dragon how is far away from the sea.

"That's a new discovery for me!" I said to myself, it was a tidal dragon but lives by the rivers; I stood there looking to the two dragons and studying them, the bigger one was a male and he was the ne hunting, his scales color was deeper then the second and also he had two huge wings, but I guess he rarely use then, a long tail with massive muscles, I guess he use it to swim in the river, and four legs, and there were a strange small wings on its back, maybe it help him swimming, and the second dragon was clearly smaller than the first one and more lighter color, he must be young, and he had no wings on his back, he stood on the shore of the river and watching the bigger dragon hunt, my conclusion was that they were father and son, and the father was teaching his young son how to hunt, I thought of a name for this dragon, but then I remembered, if this dragon was unknown to me, that doesn't mean it's unknown to the locals, they must already named it, but I have no time to go back and ask them, maybe I will find some information about this dragon in one of the books, the sun was up, I took the blueberry and went back to the camp though I didn't have what I wanted, when I arrived Athena and Kate were up.

"Good morning! Kate I brought you some blueberries."

"Thank you… you didn't have to."

"This is the least I can do." I gave her the blueberries, and Athena opened her mouth and held her tongue out.

"I'm sorry girl, that's all I found, but you can go fishing, there is a near river with new dragons, so be careful!" she flew, and that left me and Kate.

"You need to eat, here some berries." She gave some berries, it's nice to have someone thinking and worry about you.

"Tell me, do you always wake early?" she asked me.

"My mom used to tell me winners always wake up early, besides I had training lessons early for years back home, so I got used to it."

"Now tell me about the dragons you found."

"By the river I found two dragons, sea dragons…"

"Tidal dragons." She interrupted me.

"You know what tidal dragons are?"

"I don't read all those books for nothing."

"I'm impressed; we may find some breeds later today, the two dragons I found they were tidal but lives in the river, like fish there is some fishes live in the sea and other in the rivers, they turned to be a father teaching his sun how to catch fish."

"I wonder if you will teach your son how to burglar things?" she said joking

"It still early to talk about that, first I need to convince you to marry me and then we can talk about teaching our son how to burglar things."

"Oh, you're… why I spoke in the first place."

"So it's your fault." She rolled her eyes and remained silence.

"I think Athena is having a little talk with the dragons in the river… we have a long flight for Thor's sake, we will be late again." I complained, then I continued speaking to Kate "and we are flying in the supersonic speed, just to remind you."

"Its ok!" she answered, we set there for a few minutes waiting for Athena and me thinking of anything to break the silence, and then I remembered something.

"Kate, the trader who had you told me your birthday is next week, when exactly?"

"My birthday is two months from now, that filthy trader knows nothing about me, and I'm glad he died.

"You didn't act like this when he died!"

"Of course I didn't, I just panicked… and did you kill him on purpose?"

"No." I just wanted to knock him out, but the hit was too strong and killed him. And I asked her again "what he did exactly to you so you hate him that much, he didn't touch you or something, right?"

"No, he didn't, no one did, he was among the raiders who invaded my village, and he was the one who killed my father and brother and separated me from my mother." Her voice started to fall "I used to call my brother moony, he likes the moon too much, and they killed him in front of my eyes, I tried to save him but I couldn't, I saw his scared face and…" she broke crying, I sat next to her and hugged her, and she lied her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could say.

"He was young _he was only seven_ he killed him." She said with a broken voice crying.

"Shhhh…" I tried to calm her " he's dead now… and don't worry I'm sure your brother and father are in Valhalla now… and I will never let anyone hurt you again, you have my word, and my word is all I got."

Minutes passed like hours and Athena yet didn't show up, when Kate stopped crying and raised her head off my shoulder I could see her red eyes, I feel sorry for the girl, she has been through a lot.

"I'm sorry, but just thinking of them make me want to cry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, and there is no shame in crying your family."

Athena took much longer to back so I had to call her; I whistled to her and waited until a black point appeared in the middle of blue sky.

"There she is!" I said to Kate.

When Athena landed I gave her some strange words for her disobedient, but she didn't look like she heard anything I said, her eyes were fixed on Kate, she got close to her and saw her red eyed and she released a low growl like she was asking what happened, then she turned to me and revealed and clenched her teeth and approached me, she though I caused her to cry, I was scared of her reaction I took a few step back shacking.

"Athena? What you're doing?" after I said that, Kate said.

"ATHENA! It's not Kyle, it's just me." Athena looked back to her and the to me as she let a weird sound, an approached me even more, like a reaction I took another step back, her facial expression turned to concern, she just threatened me, it will be the natural reflex, I was scared from her, my best friend, then Kate spoke.

"Kyle, she was just trying to protect me, please don't blame her." It's hard to accept that she just turned on me, what if I did hurt Kate, I would never do that but what if I did, was Athena ready to attack me? Her rider?

"Kyle, please, just let it go." I had to reconsider my relationship with Athena, but not now, we had a quest and I need to complete it, I will let it go just for this moment, now I need to saddle Athena and load the bags, I walked where I had put the saddle.

"I modified the saddle, now there are two comfortable seats." I saddled Athena, and loaded the bags and then I went back to the shelter to make sure we didn't forget anything, when I went back to Athena, Kate was already up on the saddle.

"Come on we are late, aren't we?" she said.

"Yeah, and guess who's fault is that!"

"Stop it Kyle, you only make it worse."

"No, I won't hold a grudge on a dragon, especially a dragon saved my life thousands of times, now we have a long flight shall we fly or what." I mounted, and then I ordered Athena.

"Fly west, and fly on the supersonic speed, we need to cross the see before the noon." Athena flew right away, and Kate was holding tight on me, most of the flight passed silence, but silence is sometimes good, and the sound of the sea and waves were the only thing breaking that silence we could see some dolphins.

"Kate, have you ever saw a dolphin closely?"

"No I didn't, my village was in the middle of the land."

"Athena, down!" I tapped on the back of Athena's neck, and she slowed and flew down immediately.

"Look down, there are a few dolphins." I told Kate, and she looked down to the pack of dolphins.

"They are beautiful; I heard they rescue the drowning, is that true."

"I don't know, I wonder if Athena feed on them."

"No, it's impossible; she couldn't hurt a beautiful creature like this."

"She would hurt anything if she wants, even if it was her rider, it's the dragon instincts."

"Would you let it go, you're acting childish." She said.

"I'm totally over it, it's just…she chose you over her rider, she defended you like you were her rider, and I just want to know why."

"You're jealous?!"

"No, I'm not."

"You're jealous!" I didn't answer her, so she continued "you're jealous of me, admit it."

"Why in the nine worlds I would be jealous of you, I trained her."

"You're jealous that we have this special bond."

"Ha-ha, special bond!" I laughed.

"It's rude to laugh at people." She said, and it was like she run a sword through my heart, she was right I easily effected by words, I stopped laughing and remained silence, after few silent minutes I apologized to her.

"I'm sorry! You were right, I'm a bit jealous of you, and yes you two have a special bond, and it's good, but the fact she was ready to attack me scares me, how I am supposed to work with her when I don't trust her? And our relationship is all built on trust."

"So was only trying to protect me, what if Athena hurt me? What will you do?"

"I would…I got your point." Now it makes sense, she said again.

"If the trust your relationship is built on fell, so try to rebuild it."

"You now sometimes you act very childish, but sometimes you surprise me with your wisdom."

"They say how you can be wise if you weren't a fool." I smiled at that, and then I spoke with Athena.

"I think you heard everything we said, I'm sorry girl, now I know why you did it…but don't do it again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She growled happily, and shot few plasma plasts which made an explosion.

"Stop Athena, that's enough." She stopped, but she did something very stupid she spread her wings wide and then closed them and dropped in a free fall without warning; Kate screamed from the top of her lungs and planted her nails on my waist, I got confused, Athena was free falling and Kate was screaming and I was in pain, I didn't know what to do.

"ATHENA STOP…KYLE TELL HER TO STOP." Kate said between her screams.

"ATHENA STOP, YOU ARE SCARING KATE." But she didn't listen and kept falling, and Kate kept screaming, and the pains grow bigger.

"KATE WOULD YOU…ATHENA WATCH OUT, THE SEA." We were falling directly to the sea until we were only a few feet from the surface, and then Athena spread her wings wide and flew in a straight line with a massive speed made the water split on two, we did this plenty of times but this time was different, and the difference was Kate, usually me and Athena do this for the fun of it, but since Kate joined us I only get pain, after Athena flew back to the sky, my ears were damaged because all the screaming and my waist was another thing.

"Kate… your hands… my waist, could you take your hands off, I can't feel my midsection for Thor's sake." She took her hands off, I breathed in relief, and she shouted at Athena.

"Athena, don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" I turned to look at her and I saw her pale face and shaking hands.

"You know, you're nails are sharper than Athena's claws, they will leave a mark."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… and Athena next time you try to do something stupid make sure I'm not on your back." But Athena was clearly not listening; she was looking straight ahead with a concerned look.

"What is it girl?" she growled, I don't know what was the problem, but then she growled again and looking ahead, I think she was trying to tell me something is ahead us and I was busy talking with Kate and I didn't notice it, I raised my head to see what was bothering her, and I saw something bad, it nearly killed me last time I bumped into it.

 **...**

 **Hi, I apologize for any mistake of any kind, and thank you for reading, if you have any advice for me, I will be happy to hear it.**

 **Till next time, ~Algerian from the moon.!**


	13. Chapter 13

I looked forward to take a another look to the thing blocking our way, it was huge, not a dragon but a storm, a very big storm, even bigger than the ones the archipelago had in the last hundred years, a very big black clouds were blocking the sun, it was almost dark, I looked down to the sea, no ships can be seen nor a dragon, the sea was raging with waves could flip and sink the biggest ships, I looked back to Kate and a horrified look was shown on her face, she said panicking.

"Go back Kyle, turn and fly back; we need to get to the land before this storm catch us."

"We can't." I answered thinking of a way to avoid the storm.

"What do you mean we can't, didn't you see the size of that hurricane?"

"That's not what I meant, I meant whatever we do we can't outrun this hurricane, we need to figure out a way to maybe… turn around it or maybe go through it."

"WHAT? Are you trying to kill us? Go back!" She pulled my shoulder trying to make me turn.

"Wait, stop" she stopped pulling my shoulder "even if we went back, we won't reach the land in time we are nearly in the borders of Numidia, the only thing separates us from our destination is that hurricane."

"NO, I refuse to go through the hurricane, it's a suicide mission, let's go back, we may find an island somewhere."

"An island?! You think a small island will protect you from that hurricane "I pointed to the hurricane "our best chance to survive is to stay in the air… Athena, fly slowly toward the storm."

"Are you sure we can pass this hurricane?" Kate asked.

"Yes I'm sure; we did it thousands of times me and Athena." That was true; I and Athena flew through a lot of storms, but we barely made it without side damages cuts, bruises, crushes in the woods.

We flew slowly to the storm as the wind grew stronger and Athena was having a hard time keeping us straight, she got tired and lost a lot of energy in the process, she growled, I knew what she wanted but that was impossible, we were in the middle of nowhere and we were near a strong storm, there is no way she can take a rest though she deserve it.

"We can't Athena, keep flying, that or we may die, I'm sorry girl." I patted the back of her neck to give her a little encouragement.

"What is it?" I hardly heard Kate's gentle soft voice inside all the winds blowing.

"She's just tired." I said very quiet to not scare her.

"Can she fly trough the storm?"

"Yes, of course she can, she's a night fury, the strongest dragon ever." I really want to believe what I just said, I looked to the hurricane to study it, maybe I will find a way to pass it though it was huge, and something strange caught my attention, I asked Athena, she had been through a lot of storms and she may help me.

"Athena do you see that… it's weird, right?"

"What, what's weird?" Kate asked trying to confirm if the weirdness bad or good.

"The hurricane, we have been through a lot of hurricanes and storms which allowed me to study them…" Kate interrupted me rudely.

"Study them, STUDY THEM! You mean you pass through hurricanes only to study them, are you crazy?" she shouted at me, that was rude, but she has the right to be mad, no one in his right mind would pass through a hurricane to study it, but I did anyway, and I came out with information may help me and the mankind, I knew how they work, how they get started and I wrote down all that in the books, it turned that the books I collected or wrote are the most precious treasure I have, and I wrote books about dragons I met or heard about, I wrote books about the meantime empires, if I was good at drawing maps I would draw them, also I wrote books about events and wars, and even a book about hurricanes and storms, I could make a library, I only need someone deserve those books so I can hand him all the knowledge I collected through my journeys.

"No, I passed through them because I needed to, and I took the chance to study them." I answered her then I continued "and to be honest, the storms I studied are way smaller than this with a simple structure, but this is complicated and…weird."

"So let's go back!" Kate said very afraid as we were getting near the hurricane.

"No, no, I want to study it!"I was excited, I was ready to die to get a close look to the hurricane, but it was stupidity from me, I didn't care about Athena and Kate, was I ready to put their lives on danger only to study a stupid hurricane? I won't forgive myself if something happens to them, but it was too late to take a second thought, I was already guiding Athena above the hurricane.

"Stop Kyle, what you're doing? You will get all of us killed." She said trying to convince me to go back to a safe island and wait until the storm ends, but I was determine to continue on, when we got higher in the sky I felt her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." I tried to comfort her.

"I hope so!" she muttered.

"Take a deep breath."

"What, why?"

"Just do as I tell you, you may find it hard to breath."

When we were high in the sky, I could feel Athena fighting to not fall, she was exhausted, she was fighting to keep us flying higher, we were in the clouds level, lightning stroked and one hit me or my sword to be exact which was on the side of the saddle, Kate screamed and shouted.

"Kyle I'm scared." She admitted.

"Don't be honey, we will get out of this, just a few more feet and we will be ok."

More lightning bolts stroke and Athena barely avoided them, I couldn't see a single thing because of the clouds, but Athena could, I turned to Kate, her eyes were closed and I could clearly see she was scared.

"Don't worry babe, nothing will take you from me." I said that not knowing I just said it, it just came out from my mouth; she opened her eyes and looked at me and I said "it's just a bad dream, you will soon wake up and nothing of this will matter." I could see a look of hope on her face and it was enough to make me forget we were in the middle of a raging storm, after that Athena broke from the clouds, all the lightning bolts the strong winds the black clouds the big scary hurricane were all gone, instead there was the shining sun and the blue sky around, you could feel the warmth of the sun on your face, it feel so nice that you wish to stay there forever and never go back.

"Wow, its so _I can't_ Kyle I can't …" I looked back to her concerned.

"Look at me, just relax! You'll get used to it…breath in…and now breathe out." She did as I told her "better now?"

"I'm good." She said.

"Well, what about the view?" I asked her opinion.

"It's so beautiful!"

"You're more beautiful!" she looked at me for a moment then she smiled and it made me smile in return, then I remembered Athena

"Good girl." I rubbed under her chin, she likes it when I do that, she growled happily.

I looked down to the storm, it was huge, and its diameter was over hundreds of miles.

"Kate, you may want to look down." She looked down and said very surprised.

"Is that the storm? It doesn't look so destructive from up here."

"Yep! Well here are some basics about storms structure, first the center of the hurricane is a hole, an empty space I call the eye of the hurricane it's much calmer than the outside, second there is the eye's wall it's kind of a cloud, and a strong wind rises up, and when the clouds reach a higher place it spreads outside the eye, and the strange about this hurricane is that…"

"It has no empty space or the walls you spoke of."

"You're smarter then you look like!"

"And how I look like?" she asked as she raised her brows.

"Beautiful and… other…" I trailed, I'm afraid if I said that she will be upset so I didn't say it.

"What? Just say it."

"I shouldn't!"

"Since we met you're trying desperately to say this but you always… don't, just say it and get done with it."

"Won't you be upset?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'm afraid if you don't say it soon you gonna die or something."

I took a deep breath "…oh gods you're so sexy, and you're driving me crazy, I can't think straight when you're around…emph, sorry." Or in other words I'm falling for her.

"It's ok, feeling better?"

"Yeah, way better."

"Well, you're the first who ever told me this."

"I hope to be the only!"I thought out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing… back to the storm, it's impossible that storm could be natural."

"What do you mean?"

"I have some theories… but that storm wasn't started by the gods."

I guided Athena to fly above the hurricane, we flew above different points to study the hurricane from different points, and I found something interested.

"Kate, I want your help."

"Anything you want." She took off her arms and sat straight, we were flying steady and in a straight line.

"Is it my eyes, or the hurricane isn't moving?"

"There is nothing with your eyes, the hurricane isn't moving, are they supposed not to move?"

"Only if the earth stopped turning around itself." I thought for a second, there must be an explanation to this, and Athena started losing height, so I had to reconsider my thoughts, I said.

"If the hurricane isn't moving, we will camp somewhere and back to it tomorrow, Athena needs to rest and so do we."

"Ok." Kate agreed.

"Girl, there is a land ahead, could you took us there." I said to Athena.

With a growl she sped and flew to the place I pointed for her, when we were flying to our destination I noticed that the hurricane was over the land too, but most of it was in the sea, and I also noticed that the land was flat, no mountain, and no forests, I looked down and I could see small figures I finely recognized as humans, a lot of humans and they were in the middle of nowhere, I couldn't see any village, then it hit me, I looked back to the land which was swallowed by the hurricane, then I looked back to them, they were moving far from the hurricane.

"Athena, down!" as Athena flew down, the people noticed a black dragon falling from the black clouds passing lightning bolts and flew toward them, soon they were on the run, they run in every direction trying to save their lives, I stopped and ordered Athena to break from the fall, clearly I just scared them and made them to split.

"Are those people? What they are running from."Kate asked when she saw them running.

"Clearly they are running from us… after all they suffered because of the storm, we just made it worse for them, I will get back to them and give them some help."

We landed in a far place from the people, Athena couldn't move, I took the saddle and the bags off her, that way it may help her rest.

"Athena, you were amazing today, you know that? You conquered a mighty hurricane." She looked at me with her tired eyes "just rest and I will find something for us to eat."

I stood and looked through the flat land, there is nothing can be seen, no animal, no tree, no nothing, I wondered how I'm supposed to find something could feed a night fury and two humans, I though hard and an idea came to me, I turned to Kate.

"Kate, are you ok?"

"Yes, just tired."

"All right, stay with Athena and watch her, I will go to the people we saw earlier and try to know anything."

"But they are miles from here, aren't you tired?"

"I'm tired but…what I can do, I need to feed you two since Athena isn't well." I took some gold with me and my sword, after second guessing I decided to give the sword to Kate, she needs it more than me and Athena is sick and tired, that's another reason.

"Kate, do you know how to use a sword?"

"No."

"Here, it's easy, take it out from its sheath and mark the target and wave, you get it?"

"No, I don't get it, why I need a sword?"

"To defend yourself and Athena, what else, I don't know if something will attack you though I don't see anything for miles." I handed her the sword.

"Wow, its heavy!"

"Well, take care of yourself and Athena; I will be back in a few hours."

Then I walked to Athena to check on her, she knew I was going somewhere, and she didn't like it because that means she won't answer my call if I fell in trouble, she let a low sound before I go.

"Its ok girl, I will be back soon, Kate will stay with you."

I looked to the hurricane and it still in the same place; it was dark though it was only the afternoon because of the thick clouds, I looked to where the people were heading and I headed there hoping I could catch with them before they go too far, I walked as fast I could, I would run if I wasn't tired, after nearly an hour I could see them but they were still far away, I kept walking, after a moments I saw something but I couldn't define what it was, I kept walking until I was there, it was an oasis, thank Thor it was an oasis, I knew what it was from the time I visited the desert in the Arabian lands, I took a bottle and filled it with fresh water, and took some dates(a fruit), I guess I'm the first Viking to eat dates, it's so delicious and good, then I remembered, Athena can't eat dates! she needs meat, and I'm not sure if Kate would like them, I continued on my way to the people we saw, from far I could see they stopped, and that's normal considering the women and children and old people and injuries, I looked back where I came from and wondered how Athena and Kate are doing, I continued walking, I was only a mile away from them, I hope I can get some information about my quest or something to help Athena regain her energy.

 **...**

 **Hello!**

 **Just to make things clear, Kyle and the girls landed somewhere in south Tunisia (a special salaam from the Algerians to our brothers in Tunisia).**

 **And the hurricanes are bigger than the one I described, the real ones can cover a large space like… a whole countries! And you can't just fly above them or go through them, like Patricia hurricane in 2015.**

 **Till next time, salaam from Algeria.!**


	14. Chapter 14

Beside the rain and the clouds above there were strong winds, but that didn't stop me from continuing, with every step I get closer to the people, when I arrived, people were gazing to me trying to figure out my intentions, a few armed men stepped forward, I raised my hands to show them I mean no harm, one of the spoke, but in a different tongue, I couldn't understand what he was saying, that was bad, how I could help if I don't understand them, finely I said.

"I'm unarmed; I just want to help you." They were looking at me with swords pointed out; I can't blame them if they were trying to protect themselves and their families, I said again.

"Is there anyone speaks my language?" I asked maybe there is someone speaks my language.

The men didn't answer or move or said anything, they just stood there pointing their swords to me waiting I make any move, after moments one of them turned to another man and spoke with him, I couldn't hear what they were talking about, and even if I could I can't understand them, when they were done talking the second man run back and despaired behind the crowd of people and the other men still holding their swords out.

"I mean no harm to you; I'm just trying to help." But that didn't get any reaction from them, I didn't know what to do, I thought I should leave, I can't explain to them I want to help even when my help won't do anything considering their situation, that when the man who left minutes ago was back and with another man, an old man, they walked until they were in front of me, the young man spoke to the old one but in their native tongue, and the old man spoke to me in return.

"He want to know who are you and what you want?" he knew my language, he was a translator, I answered his question with another question.

"You speak my language! How?"

"I'm a trader, and I work with the Sicilians, and they speak the same language you're speaking…please answer my question."

"Tell them I mean no harm, I just want to help, I think you're village was destroyed because the hurricane, right?"

He turned to the young man and spoke with him and told him about my intention, and the young man told him what he should say.

"They don't need your help."

"What?" I don't know why would they refuse a help offer, then I asked him "where you're going anyway?"

"There is a near village; we will ask them to provide us refuge until we find a solution." He answered.

"May I ask you a few questions?" I asked him and he turned to the man behind him and spoke with him, then he turned and said.

"Ask, but be quick, we need to move know."

"Is there any animals her? I need meat."

"No there is none, but I have some fish I can sell you."

"Fish is even better…is that ok considering your situation?"

"We need money than fish, but I'm afraid that would cost you."

"I will pay the prize you want."

"Any other question?"

"Yes, I'm searching for this family, do you know where they live?" I showed him the necklace, I could see he was surprised and that meant he knows about them and maybe where I can find them.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's mine… do you know them?"

He turned to the men and they spoke for a moment, then I noticed that the men put their swords down; clearly it has something to do with my family.

"Are you really… from his bloodline?"

"His?" I asked confused.

"Yes, the great king masnsen bloodline, are you really from his bloodline?"

"I don't know, I think I am."

"Forgive me my lord, here; take the fishes a gift from me."

"No, I can't, I will pay their prize…and don't call me lord."

"Whatever you wish my lord."

"And now please show me the way."

"Well, the closest way is from here." he pointed in a direction "a week on a horse and you will reach the mountains keep going straight three days and you will reach the snowy heights, you can turn around it if you want, but if you had no time go through it, two days and the city of Serta will appear on a stone hill, that's the numidian capital and the home of masnsen family."

"Thank you; I really appreciate your help, and good luck."

I took the fishes and went back, I thought about what the man said, the fact I wasn't only from a noble bloodline but from the king's bloodline, I passed the oasis and I drink as much water as I could, then I continued on my way, I looked to the storm, it still in the same place, I thought what may caused this hurricane, sure it wasn't the gods but something else, I think I have to wait until Athena recover to answer that question, Athena and Kate appeared far away, after minutes walking I arrive, Athena was sleeping, and Kate was reading and the sword was out of its sheath and in her lap, I said.

"I hope nothing happened." She raised her head and said.

"Huh?"

"The sword." I pointed at it "I hope you didn't have to use it."

"Ah, no I didn't, I was just checking it out." She closed the book she was reading, and said "I see you brought some fish."

"For Athena, how is she by the way?"

"She's resting."

"She should, we have a hard task tomorrow." I gazed toward the storm, and then I sat next to her "water?"

"No, I'm not thirsty."

"Here, eat some dates." I gave her some dates.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It called dates, it grows in the desert, and it's good." She ate one "watch out, there is…"

"Ah..." she screamed in pain, I was too late to warn her.

"…there's a kernel."

"You could warned me a minute before." She said as she punched my arm a light punch.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

A silent moment passed, Kate was holding the sword, and checking it, until she asked.

"I found your name carved on the side of the sword, and in the other side another name was carved…hiccup."

"…Hiccup haddock horrendous the third…he was the blacksmith who made me this sword."

"He's a good blacksmith."

"You would say otherwise if you met him! He's so scrawny but he has a big brain… I only knew him for two months and it feels like I knew him forever."

"You mean he's not from your village?"

"No, he was from an island called berk, I lived with them for two months before I start my quest, and it was a crazy two months." I stopped then I continued "they have serious problems with the dragons; they raid them twice to three times a month, probably their alpha makes them raid the humans to provide him or her food…it's a side of the global war which ended the dragon whisperers empires."

While we were talking Athena woke and growled as soon as she saw me.

"I'm here girl, I told you nothing will happen to me." I said as I huged her "you had a good sleep? Guess what I brought you?" I gave her the fishes, she ate them, she must be very hungry, and then she stopped and threw me a fish.

"I'm good, it's yours, and you need it more than me." Then she turned and offered the fish to Kate.

"No, I already ate." Kate gave her back the fish "enjoy!"

I sat back on Athena side with Kate; she was still holding the sword.

"And what the twenty supposed to refer to?"

"Twenty, what twenty?" she gave me the sword, and I looked to it and there was number carved in the bottom, twenty.

"Three years and I never saw this." I tried hard to remember why hiccup carved the number for, and then I remembered and that made me laugh.

"What's funny?" Kate asked.

"This twenty…I remembered why he carved it, actually he carved it so I remember our bet."

"A bet?"

"Yeah… I betted him five golden coins that he can't have a kiss from a girl he loves, I think her name was Astrid, but he betted me twenty golden coins that he will marry her before he's twenty years old." I thought of the crazy days we have together, the challenges and adventures we had, those were a beautiful days.

"I guess we would never know who won." I said at last.

"What you're reading?" Kate was reading a book, and it had no title, it must be one of the first books I wrote.

"Just a book about forests."

"You like forests?"

"Yes, when I need a place to think the forest is the first place I think of."

"Me too, I stayed in the forest more than I did in home, which forest you're reading about?"

"The burglar's forest." I remembered my forest; I had both bad and good memories in that forest, it was like my own kingdom, I was lost in memories, my eyes were too heavy, I couldn't keep them open, the tiredness got me, after the hurricane and walking for hours that all had an effect on me, I slept.

When I woke, I felt like my head was laying on something soft, there is no way I'm sleeping on Athena side, I opened my eyes only to meet with Kate's eyes, my head was laying on her lap.

"How am I on your…where's Athena?"

"She is just taking a walk or… a flight." She stopped then continued "I thought you would never wake." I stood and looked around, the hurricane was still in his place, I whistled to Athena and soon she was there.

"Slept well girl?" I scratched under her chin, after that I put the saddle on and loaded the bags on her, I mounted and so did Kate and we were in the air.

"Listen Kate, I can't take you with me, it's too dangerous, there is a near village, I can leave you there until I come back." Then I spoke to Athena "down Athena, we need to stay low, there, land there." She landed, I and Kate walked to the village and when we arrived, the city was crowded with people.

"Here, take it." I gave her my necklace.

"No, I can't take your necklace."

"Look, the people I met yesterday told me that this necklace belongs only to one of their kings bloodline, if something happens this may help you." It breaks my heart to leave her there; I looked at her and said.

"I will be back for you; I give you my word… and keep my necklaces safe would you?"

I run to where Athena was, I found her waiting for me, I mounted and we flew together to the hurricane again, I will know what caused this hurricane, when we arrived the hurricane didn't move, it was like a ball made of winds, I tried to get in, but the wind was too strong and throw us down, in the last minute Athena spread her wings before we hit the sea, that was close, we tried again and again and again but that didn't work, I had an idea, I guided Athena above the hurricane, when we were above it I could take a good look at it, it was like a ball indeed, and that was weird, this wasn't a hurricane, this was something else, and the answer was inside the ball, when we reached enough high we fell free which gained us some speed, when we were about to hit the ball I ordered Athena to shot a plasma plast, I don't know why I told her to do that, but it worked, the plast caused a hole in the ball and the wind stopped, we broke inside the ball, the first thing I noticed was that the ball was worm, very worm, and in the first sight I saw something very big, and very scary in the middle of the ball, the thing was curled into a ball and clearly sleeping, it was floating in the air, for minutes we were watching the ball from a distance, that when we heard a cracking sound, Athena charged incase anything happen, the ball opened revealing a creature, and this creature has a wings, a massive wings, his body was built in a way makes him able to resist the air pressure, and makes him able to fly in any weather, whether it was windy, rainy, snowy weather, and it has a large skull and a big horns on its back, my conclusion was this was a dragon, and then he did something really shocking, he spoke in a words I could understand he spoke in a human language.

"Who dares to interrupt my reborn, speak or accept your death, creature!" the dragon said in a very deep voice with an echo, I was shocked that this dragon could speak, and then I thought about what he said, his reborn, then his death threat. I was about to speak when he said again angry this time.

"Speak, human." Athena was ready to shoot but I stopped her, it wouldn't be wise to attack first especially attacking a dragon his size, he asked me to speak so I'm going to speak.

"I'm sorry but I didn't mean to interrupt anything." I said.

"Well, you did interrupted something little creature…may I ask what are your intention?"

"My intention are good and peaceful, I just want to ask you a few questions."

"A few questions? Well you're lucky human that I'm not anything like my brothers, ask the question you want."

"My first question is about the hurricane, how you created a hurricane."

"This is no hurricane human, it's a cocoon made of winds for my reborn." He said with the same deep voice.

"Reborn?" I asked the second question.

"Yes, we are immortal dragons so we reborn again in the end of our lives circle."

"And who exactly you are?"

"We are known as the dragons of the lost land, we are the first winged dragons and the last of our kind, dragons like us can control nature elements, we were nine but only four left."

"I thought you said you're immortals?"

"Yes, and so we though."

"And where are the other three?"

"Two are hiding and the third is in along sleep."

The third is in a long sleep? It's like I heard this before, but where, I can't remember! I thought so hard who could be the third dragon, I remembered a dragon disappeared a long time and went in a coma after he started a war still going until now, a dragon leaded the other dragons in a rebellion against the humankind after a long years of harmony and perfection.

"Furious?" I asked.

"Yes… he can control the most powerful and evil and destructive elements of nature…fire." He clapped his wings once, and that was enough for him to fly for a long distance until he was in front of us "he was the strongest of the nine, no one could much his power, so we agreed that we need to lock him down, but he went rampage and killed five of us and left only three dragons, his oldest brothers, and that's how he claimed the name…furious."

"Ah…another thing, your cocoon destroyed a near village, and its people have no other place to go, so if you could change your cocoon location." as I finished what I was saying he broke laughing.

"I'm as old as this earth; I lived here even before you humans were brought to life, so you think you have claim over this land?" he stopped laughing and said "I think it's time for you to leave human, and take care of your night fury friend, I heard they are near extension, we can't lose another second generation dragon." I turned to leave and before I get out the cocoon the big dragon said "farewell, king of the fire and flames."

How he knew I'm the king and what he meant by second generation dragon, I wish I asked him that too. But he asked me to leave so I think I will just leave and maybe I will find an answer to my question in the books, when I was flying to the land I looked behind and saw the hole I made was fixed and the wind started to blow again, I will leave this dragon to his reborn, i was heading to the city I left Kate, I thought about furious, he can control fire, I think that's why he can be attached to the sun's jewel powers, when we near I landed and left Athena in a far place from the city, I walked to the city, when I entered the city was still crowded with people, I walked in the shadows so that I won't be noticed, I saw Kate from a distance, she was beautiful as always, I walked to her and saw sow me coming so she run to me.

"Did you miss me?" she slapped me a light slap on the cheek, I was surprised, I didn't know what that was for until she said.

"It was a bad idea leaving me here alone, don't do that again."

"Ok, ok, just relax… you could say that, there was no need to slap me." As I said that she hugged me and I couldn't do anything but to hug her back.

"Let's go, I can't spend another minute in this town."

We walked back to Athena and as she saw Kate she jumped on her happy to see her again, they really have a bond after all.

 **...**

 **Hello!**

 **Masnsen is a Latin name for a famous Numidia king, and Serta was his capital, Serta is a real city located in Algeria and known as Constantine.**

 **Till next time, Algerian from the moon.!**


	15. Chapter 15

That was funny, really, I could stand and watch this all day, Athena was hugging Kate which I suffered from this habit once, and Kate was trying to break free, they were like a cat after he catches a mouse but friendlier, she shouted at Athena.

"Athena that's enough let me go, Kyle…" she called for me to help her.

"I'm really enjoying this."I whispered to myself, and then I said to Kate "she won't let you out of her sight again, I went through this before when we first met but don't worry it won't last, she's just happy to see you again, so if you want to avoid her happy hugs don't leave her for too long."

"I will remember that next time, would you ask her to let me go, she's your dragon, right, she will listen to you?"

"Nope, I don't think so, not after we met you, she likes you more than me." I could see Kate smile.

"Do you really like me more than him?" Kate asked Athena, and Athena licked her face as yes, I laughed so hard at Kate as she shouted at Athena.

"OH, ATHENA…" Athena got up and jumped around us; I helped Kate to stand and then turned to Athena.

"Too much happiness…that's enough Athena we have a flight, we must reach those mountains before the sun is down." And then I called for Kate to mount "come on Kate, we don't have much time."

"Agh, this dragon saliva won't wash out."

"I know, come on mount! And I will buy you new cloths when we reach the city tomorrow." She mounted and then we took off to the sky.

"Kate?" I called her.

"Yes." She answered.

"The necklace, where is it?"

"Oh, it's here in my pocket, here, I'm sorry there is some dragon saliva on it."

"It's ok." I put the necklace back around my neck.

"What did you discover about the hurricane?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't a hurricane; it was a cocoon, a dragon cocoon."

"A cocoon made of a hurricane?"

"No, well yes, he said it was made of winds."

"He said, the dragon, you mean you spoke with him? I thought that's impossible."

"Technically he spoke with me; and it surprised me that he could speak our language."

"Did he tell you what the hurricane-cocoon was made for?"

"Yes, he mentioned something about a reborn and immortal dragons and the first winged dragon, and guess what, furious was his brother."

"Who's furious?"

"You don't remember the dragon that destroyed the kingdom of fire and flames."

"Oh, I remembered him, the dragon rebellion leader."

"Exactly, and he told me that furious killed five of his brothers and left three alive, and he told me that furious can control fire too." Kate remained silent, and I continued "I should write that down as soon as we land."

We were no more in the desert, we could see now a large green farms, and big hills, and the mountains were near, only a few minutes and we will be there, and there were a forest, my favorite place, we flew higher than usual, and used the clouds as a cover so the people down there won't see us, because if they did, who knows what will happen, when we reached the mountains we landed in a deep spot into the forest, I looked around, that forest was beautiful, it reminds me of the bog's forest a little, I could see the snowy heights that the fisherman told me about this morning, it was a big high mountain bigger than any mountain I ever saw, we have to turn around it for sure, but it's easy since we have Athena on our side, I cut some trees to make a shelter, and as always I ordered Athena to hunt us something we could eat, but she kept jumping around Kate, and Kate stood there confused, I said.

"I think she wants you to come with here."

"What?" Kate asked more confused.

"I told you, she won't let you out her sight again" Kate was about to ride on Athena when I stopped her "wait, Kate did you ever went on hunting trips or watched a wild animal hunt?"

"No!"

"As I thought, Athena she's not coming with you, she's staying here." Athena growled sadly but insisted on taking Kate.

"Why I can't go?" Kate asked.

"Trust me on this, you don't want to go." Kate turned to Athena and patted her head.

"I'm sorry Athena, maybe next time." Kate apologized to Athena and went back to what she was doing, probably reading, and Athena disappeared behind the tree line, it was almost dark, I lighted a fire so we can cook and worm ourselves, this land wasn't as cold as the archipelago but it still cold since we are on a great height, I sat with Kate around the fire waiting for Athena and chatting, I answered a question Kate asked me.

"I wasn't a trouble maker when I was a kid, but I had a friend who was the worst craziest trouble maker ever, I remember one night, the worst night I ever had." I adjusted my position to tell the story, then I continued "it was dark, me and my friend went, covered by the shadows of the night to have some fun, and by fun I mean break into buildings and houses and steal things, first building on our list was the armory, me, I just wanted to take a look inside and nothing more but my friend wanted more than that… my friend wanted to steal swords and shields, because we the bog's love to steal stuff even if it was ours, we argued about that, and during our argument we accidently set the armory on fire which destroyed all our weapons and left the island and the tribe defenseless, and what made thing even worse that we were raided in the later nights, there were no injuries or losses, thank Thor, but we lost most of our food stock and fortune, the chief was really angry, I mean ANGRY, I never saw her like that, she was determine to find who's behind the fire, and she did, and our punishment was to work day and night for a month to rebuilt the tribe's arsenal and rebuilt the armory and plus other hard work, and my parents grounded me for weeks, in conclusion it was the worst part of my life." after a short silence I said to Kate "what about you, I'm sure you did something crazy when you were younger."

"No, not really, I used to help my mother with the household, and that's all, sometimes I go to the stream to clean the dirty laundry with the village girls, and the craziest thing I ever did was to start a water-war."

"Wow, if you were a burglar I'm sure your family will disown you."

"Really?"

"In a heartbeat."

We heard a sound coming from the bushes, and Athena appeared holding an animal, I didn't know what it was but Kate clearly knew.

"It's a gazelle, Athena where did you found it." Athena dropped the gazelle and growled proudly of her catch.

"Why would you hurt an innocent animal like this Athena?" Kate said sadly, and Athena's smile dropped, Athena thought she did something bad.

"It's just an animal, and we need to eat, that or we will starve."

"It's not just an animal, and there isn't only meat we can eat." Kate said again but now angry.

"We are in the middle of the land, it's not like we can find some fish around or vegetables."

"Argh, you're unbelievable!" she walked away as I stood and walked to Athena.

"And you wanted to take her with you!" I took the gazelle and started working on it, I cooked the gazelle and looked to Kate, she was sitting as far from me as she could, Athena was sitting near her, but time to time she would come to me and check the gazelle, finely someone agrees with me! The smell was so good and delicious, I couldn't wait until I finish and take a bite and so did Athena, when I finished, Athena was beside me with her mouth open, it was fair to give her most of the gazelle since she hunted it, and then I turned and walked to Kate, I offered her some of the meat I cooked, but she refused it and said.

"I told you Kyle, I won't eat that."

"Why, it's delicious." I tried to convince her to eat the meat, because if she didn't, she will spend the night hungry, and I don't want that, I can't sleep with a full stomach while she's hungry.

"No…I don't know why you Vikings eat anything, you don't care if it was an innocent gazelle or something else."

"Well, I'm not a Viking anymore, and I don't have to be a Viking to take care of the people I love no matter what, even if it was to cook a gazelle so they can be well." After all I said nothing changed, sooner or later she won't eat it, and I have nothing but a few dates in my pocket from yesterday so I gave it to her.

"Take these dates, that's all I have… I'm sorry but it will be over soon. Tomorrow we will reach Serta and we will buy a home, a good one, and you don't have to spend the night in the wilds again, and you don't have to eat anything you don't like, we won't suffer anymore, I will give you the life you deserve, the life you dreamed of, I promise!" she ate the dates I gave her, and we just sat here saying nothing, our backs were on a log, Athena was still eating her half of the gazelle, and the sound of the fire burns was the only sound breaking the silence, I slowly wrapped my arm around Kate and pulled her into a cuddle, she put her head on my chest, I could feel the warmth of her body and it felt good, after Athena finished with her meal, she looked to us with wide curious eyes, after a minute she chose a spot and circled it with light fire, she does that always, and wrapped herself with her wings, I watched her from distance then I turned to Kate and she was also sleeping, she looked very beautiful, I'm lucky to have her I thought, the fire vanished as the cold winds blew, I lifted Kate and took her inside the shelter to her bed.

"Good night Kate." I said to her, my own precious jewel and went to my bed, I closed my eyes to sleep, it was a long day and another day is waiting for us even longer.

In the next morning, I woke up, and as usual I woke up early, it's a habit, I looked around, Kate was still sleeping, I stood and walked outside, Athena was also sleeping, but she woke when she heard my steps coming near her, she greeted me with a growl, I walked to her and greeted her back.

"Good morning girl!" I patted her head, and she enjoyed it, it was a cold morning, if I stood in one place I will freeze, I wanted to take a walk into the wilderness, I checked everything is alright, and I took the sword that hiccup made for me, and ordered Athena to stay there until I return and also to protect Kate.

"Athena stay here, I will take a walk into the forest, I may find anything, and stay with Kate, I will come back soon!" I looked to the high snowy mountain, maybe I will try and climb it because climbing is what I do best, it was still early for Kate to wake so I may return even before she wakes, I went on my way through trees, when I got deep into the forest I saw animals and birds and insects and plants I never saw before, I passed them to my goal, the snow mountain, it took me another few minutes to reach below the mountain, I started to climb, it wasn't easy to climb such a mountain, I climbed a lot of mountains, like the bog's mountain, but this mountain is nothing like the bog's, it was bigger and higher plus the snow, after minutes of climbing I looked down, it was a long way down, I kept climbing, I started to get tired but I kept going anyway, until I reached a flat place in the mountain, I stopped there to rest, it still a long way to the top, but I can't continue because of the freezing cold and the thick clouds, I can hardly see anything there, I sat there to catch my breath, in the far side where I was sitting, I saw something but not sure what it was, I walked to it, a flower, it was a light blue flower, how could a flower grows in place like that, it's so clod up there, not a good place for a flower, I took that flower and hid it in a safe place, and I got ready to climb down, I took one last view of the land from the mountain, I could see the whole forest and the desert we came from, and I could see the village we are going to in the edge of the horizon, I came back to the camp and Kate was already awake.

"Good morning." I greeted her.

"Good morning to you too…did you find anything?" she greeted me back and asked me.

"No, but I found this flower!" I gave her the flower, she seemed happy with the gift I gave her.

"Thank you, that was nice of you…only if I can find a cup of water to put it in."

"I don't think that will work, its natural place high in the snow mountain with cold weather, it won't survive."

"Then you shouldn't cut it off, it's too bad, it's a beautiful flower, I never seen one like it."

"I'm sorry." Every time I try to do something to impress her, somehow it goes wrong; Kate saw the disappointed look on my face so she said.

"It's ok, thank you anyway." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, which was more than I expected, Athena was looking to my red face and smiling, more like mocking smile.

It was me for us to fly, we should reach the city by the noon, and then we will see how things will go, will they accept me? And will they accept us Athena and Kate? I hope they do.

… **.**

 **Hi, if you're reading this thank you, I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, it was boring to me, and I promise next chapters will be better than this.**

 **I will be happy to hear your thoughts about the story; so review.**

 **Till next time, hail Algeria.!**


	16. Chapter 16

Before we take off, I checked everything was there, the bags, the money and the books and everything, after I made sure everything was packed I mounted and Kate did the same, and we flew to the sky, we can't go through the snow mountain, it will make our flight hard and unstable, so the best choice was to turn around the mountain, it will make our flight even longer but that was ok, we kept flying, we were silent most of the flight until Kate decided to break that silence.

"Is that Serta?" she pointed to a city in the horizon, and indeed that was Serta.

"Yes, it supposed to be Serta, the fisherman told me that the city should be on a stone hill, there's the stone hill and that city must be Serta…take the map and check if we are in the right way!" she took the map and examined it for a few minutes, and then she said.

"Yes, we are in the right way."

"You heard that girl, that's my home." I said to Athena, and she put a burst of speed.

From the first sight to the city, it looked very glories, maybe even more than Rome; it was built on a big stone hill, which gave the city a good protected position, plus the high fortress surrounding the city, any enemy will dare and try to invade the city will have a hard time doing that, we flew and when we got near the city we landed and continued on foot, I was afraid that if they saw Athena they will hurt her, we marched through the farms, we were lucky there were no farmers there, we continued until we reached a valley going through the large stone that the city was built on, the valley was the perfect place to leave Athena there, we walked deep into the valley until we reached some kind of a cove with caves, I asked Athena to stay there, and spend the night in one of those caves, and she agreed, before we continue I gave Athena a hug and then we went on our way to the city, it took us some time to reach the city gates, and when we did the gates were wide open, we entered, the city from the inside was amazing as the outside, the fancy streets and the building, the houses, and as a capital city it should be crowded with people and it was, I walked with Kate through people looking to the shops, the buildings, the houses or more like castles, Kate said.

"Are you sure you can buy one of these houses!" Kate said, those houses must be expensive, but even if I couldn't buy one they will give me one because I'm from the royal family.

"I don't know, but I will buy us one of these houses." I answered.

We walked through the main street, it was a large street leads to a castle, I suppose the kings castle, I don't know if I should go there or not, I noticed that the people were talking in a different language, that was a problem, and there were a man sitting in a corner I went to him and asked.

"I'm sorry, can you speak English?" I waited for him to answer, but he talked the same language that the people were talking, and also he pointed at the castle in the end of the main street, this man wasn't useful to me so I went on my way to the castle, and in my way there I kept an eye on the street, I was on a hurry, I tried to walk as fast as I could but Kate couldn't Keep up.

"Slow down Kyle, where you're going?" Kate asked, and stopped to catch her breath.

"Come on Kate, we are going to that big castle." I stopped to wait for Kate.

"May I help you?" I heard a quiet soft voice; I turned to look who it belonged to, and a fine lady was standing near us, we shared the same black hear and the black eyes and the face details, she wore a long fancy dress, she must be someone important and rich looking to the jewels she wore, and other thing, she speaks English, how is that possible?

"Ah…you can speak English!" I said surprised.

"Yes, and so do you…how you learned to speak our language, if I may ask?"

"Your language? English is my native language; I learned it since I was a child."

"And where are you from exactly?"

"I'm from the north lands, the barbaric archipelago."

"So you are a Viking."

"Yes, I am a Viking." She looked to Kate, and then turned to me.

"And what a Viking is doing far from his home."

"I'm a traveler, and your kingdom was on my list." I answered lying.

"If you were a traveler you need a place to spend the night…please, be my guest for the night." She invited me, I thought about her invitation, but that wasn't my decision only, I turned to Kate and she nodded.

"I will be glad to be your guest."

"Wonderful, you're welcome and your lady in the big castle anytime."

"That's your king's castle, right?" I asked.

"The king's and his family…diner at eight, make sure you come early, we want to hear about your travels." She was about to leave and before she does, I asked her.

"Wait miss, may I ask you what your name is?"

"Evelyn!" with that she walked on her way.

Kate looked at me and I did the same, for a moment we just stared at each other until Kate asked.

"What we do know?"

"Well, I think we have enough time to take a walk and check the city, soon this city will be our home…I hope so!" I took her hand and we walked though the crowded streets, checking the shops, while we were walking in the streets, we saw a group of people forming a circle around something or someone, and we heard a few amazement gasps, Kate got curious about what was going on, she took a closer look and I did too, there were a young man doing a magic performers, he was a illusionist, Kate watched as he did a trick, and she was stunned by the tricks he did and cheered for him with the other people, this magician saw Kate and asked her o help him with his next trick, and she agreed gladly, he held a red wooden cube in his palm, and asked Kate.

"Ok, miss, I know you are not from her, am I right?"

"Yes you're right!" Kate answered.

"Well most of the people won't understand you, but you're going to do the next trick."

"Wait, how? I can't." she said, and he was talking with the people around them, and soon they cheered for her.

"Don't worry; it will be easy…what is your name? Miss…"

"Kate!" he took and kissed the top of her hand, was that necessary? If he does something like that again I will rob him here and now in the day light, I did it before and I'm ready to do it again.

"What a lovely name for a lovely girl." He put the red wooden cube in the palm of her right hand and said.

"Would you show the people the red cube?" Kate turned and showed the people what she held and when she looked at me she smiled.

"Now, close you hand and squeeze." And she did "you will feel the cube changing its shape, and… open your hand please." She opened her hands and the red wooden cube changed to a red wooden ball, Kate showed the ball to the people watching, and they cheered, he said again "that's not all, close your hand again, feel the weight changes, feel the ball being heavier, and now open your hand." Kate opened her hand the wooden ball changed to an iron ball, and the people cheered and clapped, Kate was amazed by the trick, and the magician said again "wait, now the last part of the trick, Kate my dear, what's your favorite color?" Kate though for a moment and then she answered.

"Pink!"

"Pink! Good choice, now imagine the iron ball in your hand is pink." She nodded and the boy took her hand "open your hand." She did and the ball turned from red to pink and the crowd cheered again for this boy and so I did, I knew how he did the first parts of the trick put the last part was a true magic though there is a logical explanation behind the last part, he kissed her hand again, and I interrupted what he was doing, I bumped into him lightly.

"Sorry man, but that was incredible show."

"Oh you must be with Miss Kate… Vikings huh? I'm sure Vikings are bigger than you, how is that possible?"

"The fact that you know who the Vikings are surprises me, and who taught you this tricks? Because I know only one tribe in the whole world who could pull this off, but how they taught you, how is that possible?"

"Wait, you know them?" he asked surprised.

"I'm one of them! And now answer my question."

"Well…a woman of you taught my sister your ways, and my sister taught me what she learned."

"I'm still not convinced."

"It's the truth."

"Watch your pockets, ok!" I warned him, and left, I wasn't convinced with his answer, sure they trained me, but I was raised among them which make me one of them, but to train someone they don't know at all, that was impossible, the magician boy checked his pockets and something was missing, he raised his head but we was already gone.

"What was that about?" Kate asked waiting for an explanation, I showed her three objects, a red wooden cube and a red wooden ball and a red iron ball.

"Wait, that's the… "Kate said when she saw the objects.

"That was no magic; he is just quick with his hands, though I couldn't know how he changed the ball's color, but what really caught my attention was when he changed the cube to a ball, he used a technique which was found by the burglar's, it's a war technique, used when we question captures, we use illusion, to effect his mind, and then control it, it's like hypnosis but used in a nasty way, and its more effected, he just changed this cube with this ball when he opened your hand but he made you think it's really changing while your hand was closed." I did a trick of my own and the three objects disappeared, Kate said surprised.

"You can do magic too? Why you didn't tell me."

"Now you know…I saw a library, why we don't check it?" I took her hand and went to the library, while we were walking Kate said.

"What's the matter with the hands now?" as she said that I let go her hand looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, I…"

"No-no, I'm not complaining." She took my hand and squeezed tight "I said that just to mock you a little, but its ok, I kind of… like it, now where the library is?" we continued on our way to the library and when we arrived we entered, and the library was big, very big, even bigger the others I saw in Alexandria and Rome and Baghdad, there were walls of shelves containing thousands of books, and there were a huge table in the center and people were sitting there reading and discuss their thoughts and discoveries, they must be scientists, I just kept walking between the shelves, Kate took a book and opened it but she couldn't read it, the book was written on their language, she said.

"Are all these books written in this language?" I was about to answer her but someone else did.

"You can find books written in English in the royal library my lady." A man said, he was well dressed, and he held a few books in his arms.

"The royal library? Where I can find it?" I asked him.

"In the king's castle of course my lord, but I think you already knew that? If I may ask, I never saw you before; could you be a distant cousin to the king, or a distant relation?"

"No I'm not, I'm just a traveler."

"Incredible, you speak English that only the royal family and a few other people speak in the kingdom, and you have the same body details like the royal family members… and I swear you and the king look like twins."

"Ok, back to the royal library, can I access this library?"I asked him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible if you weren't one of the king's relations." I thought about a question I searched for a long time, I asked him.

"Are there any dragons' book?"

"Dragons? What you need to know about them, I think we have books about dragons we found and studied, why you don't join one of our best biologists, he will help you, he spent most of his life studying those beasts." He leaded me to a man, but he wasn't too old for an experienced scientist, he's around thirties, he was burying his face in a book.

"Henry, I have a student for you." I don't think I'm a student, I know as much as they know about dragons and maybe more.

"Another student, I told you not to bring another students Alfred I'm busy." As he raised his head and took a glance at me, he panicked and apologized looking terrified.

"Oh m-m-my king I s-s-so sorry, I-I-I dint know it was you…"

"Calm down Henry, he's not the king, he's someone else and he wants to know something about dragons."

"Really! Who exactly are you and why you want to know anything about those flying beasts?"

"I'm just someone curios, wants to know about one particular dragon breed."

"Ask then, what dragon you want to know about?"

"Night furies!" I wanted to know if they saw another night fury.

"Night furies? Night furies! I heard about those, but we didn't see any one of those since a long time." He stood and walked between the shelves looking in the books "the night furies were mentioned in one of the old books, it's a brown leather book somewhere in these shelves." He kept searching and I helped him until Kate interrupted us holding the book that Henry talked about.

"Is this the book you're looking for?"The biologist smiled as he took the book.

"Thank you, indeed it's the book I'm looking for." He opened the book and kept turning the pages looking for the night furies, I tried to read something from the book but it was also written in their language so I waited for him to find the right page and translate for me and Kate, as he was searching Alfred left, leaving us with this Henry.

"No…no…sea shockers, no...Aha! I found it." He showed me a page; I couldn't understand what was written but the night fury picture on the side of the page was clearly shown.

"Night furies!" Henry said at last.

More than three pages were written about the night furies; we went back to the table and sat there as Henry translated what they had discovered about the night furies.

… **.**

 **Hi, thank you for reading my story, if you have any advice or any thoughts, just post a review and let me know.**

 **Till next time, ~Algerian from the moon.!**


	17. Chapter 17

As we sat around the table Henry translated what was written about the night furies in the book.

"…in the spring of every year, a pack of black dragon in the size of three grown men migrates from north to south, in order to study them further I tracked them south to the salty lake, the pack contained thirty-two dragons, and they left in the middle of the summer, for four months they stayed in the shores of the lake, their fire was purple, powerful than any ordinary fire…" I interrupted him asking.

"How old is this book exactly?"

"Two hundred years at least." He answered, that was my question, I wanted to know if they saw night furies lately, but clearly the last time they saw night furies was two hundred years ago.

"What exactly you want to know about them?" Henry asked.

"I wanted to know the last time you saw them, that's all." I answered him.

"Well, we didn't see any night furies in the last two hundred years, actually that was the only time we saw them…the book writer says that was the only time they flew over our lands, he says maybe they were running from danger or something."

"he may be right, there isn't much night furies left…Thank you." I thanked him and left with Kate, we were back in the streets; I didn't know what to do, go to the castle or stay in the town, so I asked Kate.

"What we do now, it's still early… should we go to the castle?"

"You are asking me?" I didn't answer and just nodded, she said "ah…maybe we should go and check on Athena." that wasn't a good idea, we should stay in town or the people will get suspicious.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but I'm sure she's fine, I will check on her when they all go to sleep."

"So let's head to the castle then." She suggested and I agreed, we headed to the castle, it wasn't too hard to find, all we have to do is to follow the main street and it should lead us to the big castle, when we reached the castle gates, there were a few guards guarding the entrance but they let us enter anyway, in front of the castle there were a garden, a very beautiful garden contain a lot of beautiful flowers and a lot of trees, the garden was designed perfectly, if I was dead, I think Valhalla should be like this for me, and a beautiful colorful plant caught my attention so I took a closer look.

"Wow, it's so beautiful..."I tried to touch it but I didn't notice the thorns it had "…and HURTS, hurts so much."

"Are you ok?" Kate asked concerned, but soon her concern turned to curiosity "do you know what this plant is Kyle?"

"I don't know everything, you know!"

"It's poisonous!" We heard a soft smooth voice came from behind, I turned and Evelyn the women who invited us was standing there, and she tried to hide a laugh, probably at me.

"What?" I said confused and afraid in the same time.

"The thorns…of the flower you touched now!"

"What do you mean poisonous… you're kidding, right?" I started to panic, usually I'm so calm.

"Don't worry, Come with me we have the antidote in the castle…you're so lucky, we just made the antidote last week."

"No one died because of this poisoned plant, right." I asked.

"No, not really…thought it paralyzed one of our workers once, but it took him two days for the poison to work." After a moment of silence she said again "I thought you were a traveler, shouldn't you recognize the poisonous plants from the normal ones?"

"Yes, but I have never seen a plant like this in all my journeys, I think it only grows in your lands."

"Really? A plant grows only in Numidia! A beautiful plant but yet deadly, but we have more deadlier plants, like Cicuta Virosa, do you know it?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that plant, but it grows everywhere." They have a garden full of poisonous plants, which was weird; usually other people's gardens contain normal non-poisonous plants and flowers, so I asked.

"Evelyn, I have a question."

"And what your question would be?"

"Why is your garden full of poisonous plants…is this kind of a defense line against the criminals and the outsiders or something?"

"No, it's just a garden, the king's garden, and he loves to collect plant species especially the rare dangerous ones."

"And what if you had kids in the castle?" I asked again.

"But we don't, all the royal family members live in their own castles with their families, and this is the king's own castle and he is not planning to have kids in the near future."

"Wait, if your king has no kids, doesn't that mean the kingdom is without an heir?"

"Yes." She answered.

That was funny, a king interested in collecting plants instead of raising a successor and an heir for the kingdom, then we walked until we were in front of the castle doors, soon they were open, and a brawny man stepped outside with dark evil look but his face cheered when he saw Evelyn, he said to her.

"Evelyn, where have you been?"

"I was just downtown walking," she answered.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." the big man let us enter, from the first sight I was amazed how big is this castle, there were two stairs, one on the right and the other on the left of the big hall we entered and between the two stairs there were another smaller hall leads to the backyard, I looked up, and there were a dome, funny because I didn't see any dome from the outside, the dome was decorated with paints and art carves, I looked on my left and there were a hall probably leads to the left side of the castle, and another thing most of the things were made of gold, doors, windows, tables, for a burglar this castle was like Valhalla, I looked at Kate and the same look of amazement on my face was shown on hers, I said to her.

"I don't think you have been to castles like these Kate, don't you?"

"No, not even close, actually I never had been to a castle before?"

"Do you like it?" Evelyn asked.

"Your king sure knows how to live stylish."

In the wall opposite to the entrance door there was a portrait of someone, I asked Evelyn who that person was but I already knew who he was, we are in his castle after all.

"Evelyn, the portrait belongs to whom?"

"It belongs to Yuba the second son of Yuba the first son of Hiempsal the second, our king." Alfred from the library was right, we do look like a twins, for a moment I thought the portrait belongs to me but only older.

Evelyn spoke with the man who opened the door; I couldn't hear what they were talking about because I was too far, then the man went on his way and disappeared in one of the many halls the castle had, then Evelyn leaded us upstairs, and we were walking until Evelyn asked.

"Ah…are you two married?"

"No." we both said in the same time, I looked at Kate and her face was turning red, I followed "no, not yet!" Kate looked back at astonished and shot me glares meant-this is not a good time for joking-.

"Well, separate rooms then!" the first room was Kate's and Evelyn told her to wait until she came back, and the second was mine, it was a bit far from Kate's room, and Evelyn told me to wait until she come back too and then she left, I closed the door and checked the room, it was a big room, better then the shelters I made for the last three years, in the middle of the room a bed was there, it looked so comfortable, I looked from the window to the green fields and farms outside the city that when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said to whoever knocked on the door, and Evelyn entered holding cloths, a new cloths better the Italian suit I bought from the city where I first met Kate, she put them on the bed and left, I decided to take a bath, and after the bath I wore the new cloths and took my necklace from the table and put it around my neck, I was about to leave when I remembered I forgot something, something very important, it was in my jacket, I searched the jacket pockets and I found them, a shining red jewel and a golden ring and a piece of paper, I took them with me and left, I went downstairs and one of the castle servants told me that the girls went outside, to the west side of the garden and she took me to them, as we walked through the garden I noticed that the west side of garden unlike the front door garden contained medical plants, I was wrong when I said the garden was designed perfectly, they put poisonous plant in front of the entrance gates, and the medical plants in the far side, then we ended in a green grass field, under a big tree four women and a man were sitting, and talking apparently, when I got close I recognized Kate of course and Evelyn, but I didn't know the other two women and the man, when they saw me Evelyn said as she introduced me to the others.

"Kyle, welcome!" she knows my name, but I don't recall giving her my name, how she knew it, I don't know "everyone this Kyle and he is our guest for the night."

"Does the king know about your guest?" the man asked.

"We didn't see the king in a month; I don't think he will mind." Evelyn answered.

"Wow, are you sure you're from the northlands because you look like us more than a Viking…and you look exactly like the king, if I didn't know the king isn't here I probably would though you are him." A woman said, she was young, about my age or maybe younger.

"This is my younger sister Adeline, and this is my aunt Claudia and her husband Gaius."

"You are Romanian, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I was banished by the emperor because of a snake, the commander of the third legion." I knew the commander; I met him when I was in Rome with Orilius, his name was septimius but he didn't seem that type of men.

"Aren't you too young to be a traveler?" Evelyn aunt asked.

"A lot told me so, but I travel since I was fourteen, I don't think age has something to do with it."

"If you think you're old enough to travel around the world, that doesn't mean the others are." It took me less than a moment to know what she was talking about, she meant Kate, I started to hate this aunt because she questions everything.

"That's complicated." I shot back.

"It is not complicated at all, you force this young lady to travel with you when she needs to stay and live her life normally." What's wrong with her, she talks like I did something bad, like I was wrong, but she doesn't know the whole story.

"Claudia, he didn't force me to come with him, he saved my life and I own him a lot, he is the only one I feel safe around and the only one I trust." The final answer came from Kate, the subject of this argument, this Claudia didn't look pleased.

"Come Gaius, we have things to do." The angry aunt left with her husband, I have a strong feeling this aunt doesn't like me, she thinks I'm using Kate which I'm not.

"Tell me more about you, your home, your travels, the adventures you had." Adeline said excited, and Evelyn too was waiting to hear my stories and so do Kate though I told her most of my journeys.

"Have you been to Alexandria?" Adeline asked.

"Yes, a year ago, I was going east and it was on my way so I spend a night or two in the city."

"Tell me about Alexandria's library, I heard they have thousands of books in every field of science."

"Yes, I took a quick look inside the library, but I didn't read anything because I didn't have time."

"Our king is trying to make allies with them, he left last month." Adeline informed me.

"This morning I went to the local library with Kate and we heard about your royal library contain books written in English."

"Well, let's head back to the castle, it's a good time to read something, but I must say you don't look like a reader." Evelyn said then we stood and walked back to the castle.

"Actually it's Kate who wants to see the library." I said to correct her, I don't want to read, I want discover thing to read.

We entered the castle and the brawny man who opened the front door came with news.

"My lady, we received news from the king, he will be here tomorrow noon, and the Egyptians agreed on the allies with conditions."

"That's good news…by the way where's Hector? he will be happy with this news." Evelyn cheered for the news.

"I don't know, I didn't see him since yesterday." He answered her; before he leaves she called him.

"Wait, what are the conditions?" she asked.

"I don't know but there are rumors that Yuba is going to have a wife." Evelyn smiled and then she leaded us to the library, it wasn't too big, but it has a lot of books.

"Welcome to the royal library, the English books section is in the left closet.

Their library was really organized, in language order and the field of the book is written on, Kate was really excited I figured she have passion to books and knowledge just like me.

 **...**

 **Hi, I hope you liked this chapter, how I'm doing so far? Please, review and tell me your thoughts about the story, is it good? Should I continue?**

 **A quick note: Yuba is a real person and one of the numidian kings.**

 **Till next time, ~Algerian from the moon.!**


	18. Chapter 18

The royal library was full of books; Kate was reading one of the many books the library had while I was checking some book titles, and Evelyn was just sitting with Kate and explaining to her in case she didn't understand, she was really educated women, and why she wouldn't be? She was from the royal family and descended from a noble and the most beloved king as I heard, after a few minutes a man entered the library and he wasn't Gaius.

"Evelyn, didn't you hear the news from the king?" he said very happy, this allies contract must be the best thing happened to them, everyone seems happy with the news, as he saw me his happy face turned to confused face.

"Oh…m-my king, I thought you will arrive tomorrow, and congratulation for your engagement…you look different, did something happened?" he said, and of course he thought I'm the king, and now I know why they are all happy, their king is getting married, but I wasn't his king so I tried to correct him but someone else did.

"Hector he is not the king, he is someone else I invited for the diner." Evelyn corrected him.

"He is…not the king?" she nodded and said.

"Did you think he will fly all way back from Egypt to here?" she walked to him and kissed him on the lips and then she introduced us to him "this is Kyle and he is a traveler, and the lady is Kate and she's with him, they will be our guest for the night, and aunt Claudia is here with her husband and my sister, we are having a family dinner and they are our guests, and I think Cyllene and her brother will join us too."

"I'm glad to meet you Kyle, I'm Hector the king's adviser…where are you from?"

"I'm from the northlands." I answered him.

"The Norse, you are far from your home and you still young to be a travler…anyway wouldn't you mind I take my wife for a moment?" she was his wife, a big complicated family.

"Feel free to do anything, consider this your own home." Evelyn said and then they left, I was left with Kate all alone in the library, she approached me, this was the first chance to talk with her since we arrived to the castle.

"Did you like their library?" I asked.

"Yes, it's good, it have good books."

"I bet you my library is better than theirs."

"Maybe." Her answer got a small smile from me, and then I said.

"Kate I'm having a bad feeling about this invitation, the invited us to a family diner and offered us rooms and new cloths and introduced us to their family… something must be happening but I don't know what it is."

"Maybe they are very nice, that's all."

"Kate, no one is that nice." I said very serious.

"Maybe they are, you will never know, you're that nice so why wouldn't they." I was thinking of what she said when she continued "stop thinking of it…by the way how your hand cut is?"

"What?"

"Your hand cut, did you take the poison antidote?"

"Ah yes, Evelyn gave it to me when she delivered me my new cloths."

"You see, maybe they are really nice." I decided not to think of it again, and accept Kate opinion that they are nice.

"Ok… how do I look in my new cloths?" I asked, she looked at me for a moment with critical face and then she said.

"It's good though the suit is too wide by your neck, but other than that, you look handsome."

"You too are looking beautiful, more than the princesses of Numidia."

"You're making fun of your hosts instead of thanking them…and wait; you're a price, aren't you? So don't make fun of them anymore or the joke will be on you."

"Ok, ok, I will stop." I said then I continued "I remembered something… if I could go to Athena and bring you some jewels, they will look nice on you, so when we go to the diner no one will question how much I'm taking care of you."

"Is it about what Evelyn aunt said earlier?"

"Actually, it is about what she said…we will see what she says when she sees you later." I said with a grin then I continued "I'll be right back." I was about to leave when Kate stopped me.

"Kyle wait, I don't need jewels or fancy dresses, as I can remember I charmed you even when I was enchained in a slave's market." That was true, but in the same time it was the problem, Claudia thinks I'm forcing her to travel with me because of her beauty, she thinks I want her for myself but in reality I don't, well it's a little bit true, but I would never hurt her or make her stay against her will, I'll always protect her and take care of her no matter what.

Then I remembered I had a golden ring I found with the sun's jewel in my pocket, I took the ring and gave it to her but in fact she deserves more than just a golden ring, but in the meantime that golden ring was all I had to give her.

"Take this golden ring, I found it in the cave where we found the other treasures, it's all I have right now but I promise you next time I will give you a better ring."

"It's so beautiful Kyle… thank you." She kissed me on my cheek, I didn't know what to do I just froze for a moment shocked, then she continued "you don't need to get me another ring, this one is great." To be honest, the ring indeed looked great on her hand; it was simple made ring and beautiful too, after that Evelyn and her husband returned to the library.

"Kyle, Kate, would you fallow us, I'll…I mean we will take you in a tour in the castle, I think we have enough time until the diner, Evelyn told me she showed you parts of the king's garden and the second floor where your rooms are, well there are a lot other places you didn't see, come on."

They leaded us to the left side of the castle through the entrance doom, I took one more look at it, and it was enormous and true art, then through the hall that leads us to the left side, after moments of walking we ended in another hall, bigger than the entrance hall with a lot of doors and rooms, I wondered if only the king lives here why he need that much rooms, I suppose it's a kings thing, hector opened one of the doors and called us in.

"Come on in, this is the kings office, here where we run the kingdom."

We entered a very dark room, there were no lights, I think because no one enter this room but the king, and he is not here in this moment but Hector took care of that and lighted two lanterns which was enough to light the whole room, the first thing I noticed was the big office in the middle of the room, and behind the office was a big comfortable chair for the king, I really want to try the seat, and feel what the king's feel, but that was not possible.

"Behind the desk you can see the map and the borders of the kingdom, we are still trying to win back those cities from the Roman Empire and to do that we need the Egyptians help, and after our king's last meeting with them, we will regain our cities very soon." Hector said as I took a look to the map, it wasn't a full map to the aria but it had some places I didn't know especially in the western side of the kingdom, later I will try to draw the new lands and places in my map.

"That's enough in the king's office, lets head to another room." Hector announced.

We got out the office and entered another room, it turned that it wasn't a room, it was too big to be a room, there were tables, a lot of them and in the far side of the room there were a stony seat, very big seat and it was decorated well, it was obvious what it was and hector confirmed my guesses.

"That's the kingdom and the king's throne and this is the celebration room, when we win huge glorious battles or celebrate our special days we came here and invite most of the city in a feast hosted by the king." It was like the mead hall or the great hall where we the Vikings used to celebrate and throw parties or gathering nights.

"We are done with the left side now to the right side." Hector announced and Kate asked before we leave.

"What about the other rooms?"

"They are just rooms, nothing important." Evelyn answered her.

We left the left side of the castle back from the entrance to another hall in the right side, there were two ways, one to the right side and another down the stairs, Hector took the second way down the stairs, I asked suspicious.

"I thought we were going to the right side?"

"Yes, this is the right side of the castle but only underground level, don't worry."

When we reached the underground room, there were a door, a big door or more like a gate and it was locked, Hector took a key and opened the doors.

"Only the king is allowed in this room, I'm kind of his secret keeper so I have permission to enter too, welcome to the most important room in the castle and maybe in the whole kingdom."

From the first sight it looked like a library, there were a lot of books and papers and tools, and there were an old desk in the corner and a chair, if only the king is allowed in this room, he could at least put a proper desk for himself.

"All the history of the kingdom, the recorded battles, achievements, money treatments, taxes, original book of laws, the farms, sold and non-sold lands, trade contracts, population of the city, harvest seasons counting anything is written and put in this room…and also you can see the royal family tree in the wall next to you." We turned to look at the royal family tree, and it was the biggest family tree I ever saw, over thousand of people's names in a colored circles, I noticed three colors, purple and there weren't a lot circles in this color, only a few about ten to fifteen circles, and blue and it was few but not like the purple once, and the other circles left were green, I waited for Hector to explain for me his family tree but he didn't and Evelyn did instead.

"In the top of the tree you will found masnsen, our great, great, great grandfather, he was the first king to Numidia, he united the ancient tribes and fought for our lands and built Numidia as it is now, and you may question about the colored circles…every member in the royal family have one of these necklaces." She showed me her necklace, it was bleu unlike mine which was purple, and she continued "these necklaces are made of one particular tree wood and the family symbol is carved on the necklace in one of these three colors, as you can see there's three colors in the family tree and so do the necklaces, the purple are the grandsons of masnsen, his direct bloodline, only his heir and sons and the sons of his sons to the last grandson can have purple necklaces, the king is the last one of his grandsons… eleven men and one woman through eleven generations." The woman must be my mother, I asked.

"What about the woman, who is she?"

"Dihia." Evelyn pointed to a purple circle in the same level with the king Yuba's circle and it was connected with a line to Yuba the first, she must be his sister, also I noticed there was no circle coming out from hers which means she had no children, now I'm confused, was I misinformed or there is back-story to it?

"Where's she?" I know she was dead, but I asked to hear the story from their perspective.

"No one knows, she disappeared nineteen years ago, and we didn't hear of her since then." Then it was true, she left before I was born and that explain why there is no children circle connected to hers, but why she left? I wanted to ask them but I backed off in the last moment, maybe next time I will ask them.

"Now, let's go back, our guests may be here soon."

We went back to the main hall and then to the guests room, and we sat there waiting for the rest of the guests to come, Evelyn sat next t her husband while I sat next to Kate.

"It's almost dark; can you go and check on Athena, please?" Kate whispered to me, and continued "and could you take some food for her, she must be hungry."

"Food? I can't take any food with me, they will question what the food is for, besides Athena can hunt for herself, when the night falls she will go out hunting."

"Ok, just go and see how she is doing?"

"Fine, I will go, and I will try to come back before the diner…and what about you?" I said whispering so only she can hear me.

"I will just stay here with them… and don't be late, please."

"Excuse me; I need some fresh air, I will be right back before the guests arrive." I excused Evelyn and her husband before I go then I headed out the castle heading to the vally.

 **...**

 **Hi, I'm really sorry, it took me so long to finish this chapter; it was a long busy week, I apologize for any mistakes, and if you feel posting a review about your thought of the story so far just do it.**

 **Till next time. Hail Algeria.!?**

 **~Algerian from the moon.**


	19. Chapter 19

When I got out the castle, it was dark but the moon's light cleared the path, I walked through the king's garden carefully avoiding any poisonous plants, and then I was down the streets, the streets were almost empty only a few people were out and probably they were heading to their homes, I walked till I was out the city and then I went to the valley where I left Athena this morning, there was no sign for anything there, I was afraid something happened to her, did they caught her? I whistled for her and there was no respond, but then I heard a growl coming from one of the caves and suddenly something jumped on me and it was Athena, it was hard to see her in the night because of her black scales, but I could see her green eyes very clearly.

"I'm happy to see you again too, how you're doing? Could you get off me please, I don't want my cloths to get dirty." After she got off me I stood and scratched under her chin and she growled happily then I continued.

"Kate wanted to come but she couldn't, she says hi by the way." Athena looked toward the city and then she turned to me and lowered her back like she wanted me to ride her, first I thought she wanted to go to Kate so I said.

"No Athena we can't go to the city, you must stay here, I don't know how they will react if a dragon landed in front of their king's castle? Sure they will not stand watching." I said but she insisted on riding her and when I refused she just carried me and flew, I thought she was heading to the city but I was wrong, she was heading deeper in the valley until we reached a big cave and we entered and then she dropped me on my back.

"Ah… my back." I cried out and then she shot a plasma plast and lighted the cave.

"Next time tell me before you drop me on the ground please." I stood and cleaned my clothes and looked around, it was empty cave, and then Athena leaded me to her meal for the night, it was a sheep.

"No you didn't." it was one simple order, to stay low so the people won't notice her, because if they did they will hunt her down, but she was a night fury, she won't get down that easy, and also no matter what I say she won't listen, not because she disobeys me and dislikes me, it's because all the dragon are the same, they are lazy, they prefer the easy catch, and a stray sheep is the easiest catch ever "you know what, just forget about it." She shared some of her meal with me but I refused it.

"No I can't eat, here enjoy your meal." I tossed her back the meat and then said "you could hunt anything wild, why a sheep? You realize they will search for what caused the sheep to disappear, right?" she growled and continued eating what left from the sheep which meant she doesn't care.

I was done here, Athena was doing just great, she had a good diner, and she is spending the night in a good well hidden cave, I think it's time for me to leave and go back to the castle, so I went back from where I came from, and when I reached the castle I entered, I could hear voices and laughs from the guests room, they must be the other guests, I entered the room, besides Kate and Evelyn and her husband and sister and also Claudia, she didn't look very happy to see me, and Gaius there were other two I didn't know , they must be Cyllene and her brother I thought.

"Kyle you're back, we thought you lost your way or something, come here I want to introduce you to Cyllene and her brother Baldr." Hector introduced me to a beautiful lady with black eyes and black hair and a man who looks exactly like his sister, they must be twins and I also noticed he have black eyes and black hair too, all of them have the same hair and eye color including me, but Kate was different, she had golden hair and blue eyes, I wondered why she's different from us, maybe because of her origins, she was a true Norse after all, and all the Norse I knew have either blonde or brown hair and green or blue eyes, and in the other hand the Arabs and most of the Romanians and the Numidians have back hair and eyes, maybe the Numidian scientist know the answer to this question, I will ask them later.

I tried to walk and sit next to Kate but Gaius griped me by my arm.

"Kyle, why wouldn't you sit next to me?" he asked but more like demanded, so I had no other choice but to sit next to him, I took a quick peek to Kate, she was sitting with Adeline and Cyllene chatting, then Gaius asked.

"How is Rome? Miss Kate told us you came from Rome."

"Well Rome is still Rome, nothing changed." I answered him.

"Tell me; is the third legion still in the northern land?"

"No I suppose, they retreated, no matter what they do they won't be able to cross to the archipelago, because the Vikings won't let them."

"Yeah, I was a commander once and I fought against the Vikings, eight years in Germany and Poland, I know how tough the Vikings are…what happened to the commander?"

"Septimius?! He's in Rome."

"You know him?"

"Yeah I met him while we were there."

"Of course he looks like a smooth talker and an experienced general but under that entire act he's a snake, you want to know what he did?" I didn't want to know really, but I acted like I wanted to know.

"When I was the commander, he used to be one of my soldiers, one of the best, his two years experience battling in the coliseum made him one of the top warriors in the entire legion, one time I gave him and a small squad of the best men we had a task to spy on the Vikings and report their army movements, he alone convinced them that he should go alone so they can't detect him, he went…but when he came back he told the squad that the reason that the Vikings knew our movements is that someone have been telling them, a traitor, and he told him that traitor was me, do you believe it? Twenty-eight years in the army and then he accuses me with treasury, and finally the world reached the emperor, and thank god he just banished me and didn't kill me."

"Wow, what a jerk!" Baldr said, apparently he was listening to what Gaius was saying and then he asked "who many legions you have?"

"Eight legions…or seven, the eighth legion disappeared a few years ago, ten thousands men were missing in the Far East." Gaius answered.

In that moment the head servant entered the room and called us for the diner, they all followed him and I was with Kate in the back which gave me a chance to talk to her.

"I checked on Athena and she is fine, she hunted a sheep and she is staying in a good cave."

"Good, and can you sit next to me in the dinner table?" I looked at her; this was a weird request.

"Ok, whatever you want."

We entered the dining room, there was a big table with empty plats on it, we sat around the table and as I promised Kate I sat next to her, they were all talking and I stayed silent, and then other servants entered the room and they were holding other bigger plates, the smell was delicious, I can't wait until I take a bite from whatever they cooked, in the past three years I only ate meat or fishes and some days I would spend the night hungry.

When we finished eating I marched with Kate outside in the garden, the good non-poisonous one, it was a beautiful evening with the moon and the stars, as we sat under a tree.

"You're with your family now, what would you do next? How you will convince them that you're one of them?"

"For the first time in my life, I don't know…let's just enjoy the beautiful evening." I said as I looked to her blue eyes, they were never more beautiful than they were now, and then she put her head on my shoulder and said.

"And what about us?" that was the most difficult question I was ever asked, yet the answer was so easy, I definitely love her, and I definitely want to spend the rest of m life with her.

She was looking at me with her beautiful eyes and waiting for me to answer, I lifted her face gently with my hand as Kate's eyes winded, I got closer to her, our faces were only half an inch apart, our lips were about to touch, but someone interrupted us.

"Kyle, Kate…ah…I'm really sorry …I will just go." Baldr turned around as soon as he saw we were about to kiss.

"No, wait we were just sitting, that's all." I said blushing and without looking to Kate I knew she was also blushing too.

"Of course you were doing nothing… the others wondered where you two were and I wanted to call you."

We both stood and followed baldr, I thought we were going back to the castle, but I was wrong, we went through the garden to another place, this castle was really big! And then we reached a place in the open air with seats and tables an also a lot of fruits and drinks were put on the table, the others were sitting and laughing and chatting, no one felt our arrival, we sat in a seats and then Evelyn offered me some tea.

Whenever me and Kate's eyes meet, I turn my face fast blushing, I don't know why, but I couldn't look directly to her eyes and I tried my best to avoid any accidental eye contact with her, I looked far away in the sky until Adeline, Evelyn's sister noticed something I wish she never did.

"Kyle, how did you get one of the royal necklaces?" she asked and pointed to the necklace around my neck which was clearly shown because of the suit, Kate was right the suit was too wide by the neck and they all turned their eyes and stared at me.

"I…" i trailed, it was the moment of the truth, I got to speak and convince them it was mine, but that was not easy considering the confused suspicions eyes staring at me, I showed them the necklace and they become more confused after it turned to be a purple necklace.

"…it's mine, it's the reason I'm here, and the necklace leaded me here…" Evelyn interrupted me asking confused.

"Leaded you here?"

"Yes, this necklace belongs to my mother…" when Claudia heard the word my mother she shouted.

"LAIR!"

"I'm no lair, I'm telling you the truth, this necklace belongs to my mother, when I become older my adoptive parents told me that they found me in the water and I wasn't their real son…" someone else interrupted me again.

"I think we should go now, this night is over…Kyle, Kate would you follow us?" hector ended the night; the others did as the king's adviser told them to do and went back to their castle.

Me along side with Kate, we followed hector and Evelyn with her sister into the castle, when we entered, hector pulled me to another separated room while Kate stayed with Evelyn and Adeline.

"Where you're taking me?" I asked as hector dragged me to a room.

"Don't worry; I just want to know the true from the untrue." He answered and then continued "first, start with this, where you got that necklace?"

"I told you its mine; my mother gave it to me before she died."

"DON'T LIE TO ME." He shouted as he grabbed me from the shirt.

"I'm not lying, Ok, let me explain to you please." He let go of me, and took a moment to calm himself, why he was angry, I don't know.

"Ok, explain now, how and where you get this necklace?"

"a ship sailed from your land to the northern lands, a man and a woman with a child were on deck, in the archipelago borders pirates attacked them, and killed all who was on the ship including the man and his wife, only one survived and that one was me…before my mother died she gave me the necklace, or that what I have been told, two couples found me I the water with the necklace and they raised me as their son, when they told me the truth, I searched for my real parents and the necklace leaded me here."

"You're truly her son…but your parents were banished, the king won't accept you again in the family, it's better for you to leave now before the king is here, I will give you a chance to leave just in the sake of you mother."

"Why? No, I won't leave, I can't leave, I will convince the king to accept me again, I won't lose my family again after I finely found it"

"Go… you were never meant to survive."

"Wait, what? What does that mean?"

"It means what it means; now get your stuff from your room and go."

"Wait, I …" before I could say anything, he went out the room to the next room where Kate was.

"Evelyn, help Kate to get her stuff from her room, they are leaving."

"Why they are leaving." Adeline asked, she didn't want Kate to leave, she made friend with her and she don't want to lose her.

"Wait, hector…" hector was on a hurry, and he was worried, I tried to stop him to get an answered from him but I couldn't.

"Hector, please, just wait for a second, I want to ask you something." He stopped and turned to me.

"Kyle, if you value your life and Kate's life, leaves now without asking questions you don't want to hear their answers."

"I had enough of this, what you're hiding from me hector? Why I was never meant to survive? Why my mother was banished?" I asked angry, but he ignored me every time I asked him.

"Help them out the castle." He ignored me again; he spoke with the head guard, who was securing he castle, and in those moments Kate came back and stood next to me, and Evelyn stood next o her sister, the head guard made sure we leave the house, Kate asked me.

"Kyle, what's happening?"

"I don't know; hector refuses to tell me anything." Now we were out the castle, in the middle of the night, with nowhere to go, hector stepped out the door and said.

"I'm really sorry, I did that just to save your lives, please leave the kingdom, go back to your old town, and you have nothing to do here."

When he finished he shut the door and the guard leaded us through the poisonous garden to the gates, I needed answers, I don't want to leave empty handed, and they won't give me any answer unless…

… **.**

 **Well this was the nineteenth chapter, enjoy reading and I may publish a new story in the next days.**

 **Leave a review if you feel like it.**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**


	20. Chapter 20

I needed answers, and the only way I could get them was with the help of a friend, I turned and blew a sharp whistle, the guard had to put his fingers in his ears to protect them.

"What you're doing?" Kate asked, she knew what was going on and what's going to happen unlike the guard who looked at me with a mocking face like I did something stupid or I was crazy.

"Don't worry, I not going to attack them…I will scare them a little so they answer my questions." I whispered to Kate while we walked out the castle, and the guard went back inside.

I looked up to the sky searching for a certain black dragon, I couldn't see anything but the full shining moon and the stars, moments I heard another whistle, I looked back to the castle and the guard looked at me thinking I was who blew the second whistle but in fact I wasn't and then he continued on his way, I looked to the sky for the second time and I recognized Athena, moments and she landed next to us, I walked and scratched under her chin as she growled happily.

"Hi girl, I hope you slept well because we have something to do." I tried to mount on but Kate stopped me.

"Wait Kyle, what if the attacked and tried to hurt us and Athena?"

"How can a dozen guards hurt a night fury? Athena fought against entire armies and she didn't lose."

"But they are your family; you can't fight back your family!"

"I'm not going to fight them back, I will ask them nicely and if they didn't cooperate Athena will give them a reason to do."

"But…" I interrupted her; if we continued like this we will do nothing.

"Kate mount and don't argue with me please." She stopped arguing and she mounted but she didn't look pleased.

We took off and flew to the castle even if we weren't far from the castle, we landed in the front door, I dismounted and walked to the door and knocked hard, after seconds I heard the guard who walked us out coming and complaining about who would come in this hour, he opened the door and as soon as he saw us he said.

"I thought Hector told you to leave the kingdom?"

"I know but she says otherwise." I stepped aside and Athena stepped forward and growled which made the guard step back shocked.

"w-what's this? How…" he didn't finish and run to Athena pointing a sword to her, that was really stupid from him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." I warned him.

When he got closer Athena smacked him with her tail which knocked the guard out and sent him flying, Hector came to check what the noise was about, and when he saw me he said angry.

"I told you to leave; I gave you a chance to escape but…" he stopped when he saw Athena and backed away.

"What this dragon is doing here, is it yours? What you're up to, huh? Let me think, you're threatening us with the dragon so we tell you what you want to know."

"I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice…now answer my questions, why my mother was banished and why I wasn't supposed to survive? Clearly someone want me dead but who?" hector kept silent as he fixed his eyes on Athena, probably thinking what would happen if he answer or if he didn't.

"We don't have all the night Hector, answer me or…" I looked to Athena who charged with fire, he was about to answer but someone else came, and she was Evelyn.

"Hector, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing is going on, go back to bed, I will be back soon." She got closer and she saw me and Kate.

"Kate, Kyle what you're…" she screamed when she saw Athena and she held onto her husband "w-w-what's that, HETOR, THERE'S A BLACK EVIL CREATURE ON THE FRONT DOOR!"

"Calm down Eve, the creature belongs to Kyle." When Athena heard the word creature she growled angry which made Evelyn to hide behind Hector because of the dragon, and she said.

"Is that how you repay our generosity? Why you're doing this? You want money, gold or what do you want?"

"I don't want your money or gold, I want answers to what happened to my parents, to my mother."

"What if we didn't answer your questions, you will kill us? Or you will make the dragon do it for you?" Hector said.

"I want you to answer that question, nothing more nothing less, and then I will leave in peace." When I finished Hector burst laughing.

"Ha-ha…you think after hearing the answer you will leave in peace, don't you get it. leave when you can and forget all what happened through your quest. you can't be part of this family! And knowing what happened to your mother will just be a big burden on you and on us as well." That wasn't enough answer for me, what they are hiding from me? I insisted.

"Answer my question or you won't live to see tomorrow, why my mother was banished? And what really happened to her?"

"Then in both cases I'm dead, if I didn't answer you will kill me and if I did you will kill us all starting with the king."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Do you really, REALLY want to hear why your mother died? Why she was banished…"

"Yes I do." I answered.

"…WE KILLED HER!"

I froze, I felt like he run a sword through my chest directly to my heart, my mother was killed by her own family, I didn't get it, why she was killed? And does it have something with her banishment.

"Kyle, Kyle, answer me please!" Kate said trying to wake me from the shock state I was in, I lifted my head and looked to hector.

"You?!" I said in disbelieve, then I said again "YOU!"

I was so angry and sad and shocked in the same time, without me knowing I tried to attacked Hector, I run to him and tried to hit him, with one move he avoided me and threw me down, I stood again and run into him, and for the second time he avoided me and threw me down and tried to hit me back, I blocked the first punch and when I tried to block the second Athena jumped on him and knocked him down and pinned him on the ground, he tried to break free but Athena threatened to shoot plasma plast, and just seeing the purple fire made him stop, his wife Evelyn rushed to help her husband but Athena hit her with her tail and then Kate run to help up Evelyn, when Evelyn stood she begged me to stop and spare their lives, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking in one thing, to revenge those who killed my parents, I walked to Athena and took the sword hiccup made for me out of its sheath, I raised the sword over my head as I stood above him and tried to run the sword through his chest, when I was about to lay the sword on him, Kate stepped between us and shouted for me to stop.

"NO, STOP!"I immediately put the sword down; I can't and I won't raise the sword on her face ever "if you kill him now, I will walk away." She said.

I was in a real dilemma, the girl I love demanded me to not kill those who killed my parents, and if I did she will leave me for good, what do I do know? I got to revenge my mother and father, I can't leave their murderer alive and walking around while I am breathing, but if I did Kate will leave me.

I took a deep breath and without looking to Kate I walked out the castle, Athena tried to follow me but I needed some time for myself to think.

"Go back Athena, I need some space and time to think, stay with Kate and I will call you when I'm ready." I ordered her and she just stood there watching me with her green eyes not approving with me.

"GO BACK!" I shouted on Athena and she growled sadly like she was saying-I want to come with you- I looked at her with a serious face and she turned and went back to Kate while I walked out the city to nowhere.

In my way out I looked back to Serta and I saw Athena ascending toward the sky with Kate on her back, I couldn't tell where they were heading because I had no compass and I had no map, after moments Athena disappeared in the dark sky, I hope she don't go too far.

I continued on my may, I passed the farms deep to the mountains, I needed to go to the forest, it's my favorite place in the world, when I reached the mountain I entered the forest and headed deep in the forest, after minutes of walking I felt tired so I laid by a log and rested for a moment, I was lost in my thoughts.

What should I do now? This question echoed through my mind, it was a hard question to answer, I'm stuck between the sword of revenge and the blade of forgiveness, and neither of those choices is good for me right now, if I chose to revenge my parents I will lose Kate and if I chose to stay with Kate I will live my whole life knowing that I let my parents murderer free, then I remembered something Hector said, he said if he answered my question I will kill them all starting with their king, what he meant by that? Then it hit me, all the things I knew led me to one conclusion, Hector was working under the orders of his king, so the king was the one to blame for my parents death, but why would he kill her? Then it hit me again, I remembered that my mother was his older sister from the family tree, but that didn't answer my question, and also she was his sister, why he would kill his own sister, I tried to remember anything could help me to figure out why she was banished and why she was murdered, maybe I should ask the king when he arrives tomorrow, or maybe I should fly to him right now while he still out there, inside of that thoughts my eyes closed slowly and I was fast asleep.

In the morning I woke up and it was still early, the sun still didn't rise, and it was cold since I slept in the open forest and I didn't bother myself building a shelter to protect myself from the cold and anything else out there, I stood and stretched my arms, I'm used to sleep on the ground by now, I climbed a tree in only seconds and when I was on the top, I took a look to the sky for any black dragon, the sky was clear and not even a sign for a dragon, I whistled and I waited for Athena to show up, but nothing happened usually I hear another whistle and she come as fast as she could, I whistled again and like the first one nothing happened, that meant she was far away from me, really far, the night furies have an extraordinary hearing, they depend on their ears in tracking preys and seeing things in dark, and also they can hear almost everything no matter how far it was, and this was my way to call Athena, she recognizes my whistle and she answer me quickly and if she didn't it means she far far away.

What I'm supposed to do now? I climbed down and stood there by the tree watching everything happening around me for about half an hour, and when I got tired I sat down waiting, when the sky was high in the sky I was bored so I decided to try one more time and whistle for Athena, I whistled and soon I heard another whistle and Athena landed in front of me and Kate was on her back completely wet then she dismounted.

"Why you're wet?" I was the first to ask.

"Well, we dived in the sea a few times, AND THAT WAS AMAZING." She got closer and hugged me tight, I tried to stop her from hugging me but I was too late.

"WAIT, NO… great now I'm wet too!"

"Why didn't you tell me Athena could do all those things?" she said as she let me go.

"I tried but…wait, you said sea? There no seas around here, where did you two went?" I asked while looking to both of the in the eyes, I knew that we were in the middle of the land and the sea was hundreds of miles away.

"Well, we flew all the night until we reached another huge city by the sea…"

"Please don't tell me you landed and people saw you." I interrupted her asking while I slapped my face hoping nothing happened.

"No we didn't land, and I'm sure no one saw us." She answered and I was relieved, and then she continued "anyway we continued flying above the sea and we reached and island, a really beautiful island…"

"…you crossed nearly half the way to the archipelago, in one night?!" I said as I slapped my face again, they went too far than I expected, but they were here now and safe and that's all I care about.

 **...**

 **Hello!**

 **This was the twentieth chapter, and WOW, I didn't imagine at all when I wrote the first chapter that I could reach these many chapters, I thought I will write four or five chapters at maximum, and those chapters won't pass five thousand words, but this story turned well and I'm really proud of it.**

 **And also you should check my new story; maybe you will like it, who knows?**

 **And a quick notice, the island Kate went to, located in the Mediterranean Sea - I feel like I'm geography teacher right now- we started with Sicilia and now this island, and that island would be one of the (Baleares in Spanish language) islands but I didn't decide which yet, maybe it will be Ibiza or Mallorca or any of the four islands.**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm sorry, I know we went too far but this island was gorgeous, with the long beautiful beach and the small forest, you will definitely like it, I think we should settle there, after all what happened we can't go back and we have no place to go to, what do you think?" I was listening but my mind was lost in thoughts, I wasn't thinking of the island Kate visited or her suggestion, I was thinking how to make the king talk, and the first idea was to threaten him with Athena and we can't do that when he arrives to the city so we need to move and cut the road on him before he arrives.

"It's really tempting and nice but I need to get something done once and for all and then we can settle on a beautiful island with the long beaches." I said while I walked to Athena and mounted on, and when I looked to Kate she was still standing in the same place looking serious, she looked cute but yet dangerous with her serious face.

"I told you Kyle and I won't repeat myself, if you did something to Hector or anyone else, I will leave you." She looked very serious and determined, how I'm supposed to convince her that I'm just seeking answers and nothing else?

"Look Kate, yesterday I thought of what you said and I decided that I want you and not revenge." She smiled a little when she heard that, which made me smile too but I hid it anyway "but I also decided that I will search for the truth in all the lies I have been told, and only one man can provide me the truth behind all of this…I will ask or more like threaten the king so he will tell me the whole story from the beginning, and I promise I won't hurt anyone." When I said that her small smile disappeared and soon turned to angry face, I saw her afraid and scared and serious and embarrassed and disappointed, but I never saw her angry and I don't want to see her angry again.

"THAT'S IT…YOURE GOING TO CHOSE KYLE… WE ALL GO TOGATHER AND YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT THIS, OR YOU SEEK ANSWERS TO YOU QUESTIONS BUT I PROMIS YOU THIS, YOU WONT FIND ME BY YOUR SIDE WHEN YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT… chose wisely."

She was very serious, she was serious about leaving me, but now I'm confused, what should I do now? I dismounted Athena and walked to her as she was looking directly to my eyes, I said.

"Please Kate, give me a chance, I promise you I won't hurt anyone, I promise you I will forget all what happened here when it's all done, I promise you we will fly to the island you saw and I will build the house I promised you, and we will live there to the end of our lives with our kids and all, and Athena of course." I tried to change her mind but it didn't work, she was still determining on what she said.

"It's my last word, you can choose to seek your revenge or you can choose me, and we will get married and have kids and live the rest of our lives together, and at last we will die next to each other, isn't that what you want?" she said softly trying to change my mind now, I can say she somehow succeeded, I looked to Athena and then to Serta and then back to Kate, is it worth to leave and never come back, is it worth to throw all I have known, all I have been searching for behind my back just for Kate?

I took a heavy breath while I turned and mounted on Athena; Kate was still standing near Athena and waiting for my answer.

"Mount on, we need to fly to your island before the night" I said and she mounted with a huge smile shown on her face.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse." She said.

"What?" I asked her pretending I didn't hear her.

"Nothing…lets go already." She avoided my question and said excited.

"Calm down a little, I don't even know where to go." I said to Kate then I turned and spoke with Athena "come on girl, you know where to go."

As I said that Athena ascended to the sky in a high speed and when we reached the clouds level she straightened and flew in steady speed, I looked down to the city of Serta with desperate eyes, and Kate noticed and asked softly.

"What is it Kyle?" I looked to her with the same desperate eyes.

"I don't know, it's a feeling I can't describe…just like when I left my home, I mean the bog-burglars village."

"Don't worry; they say your home is where your heart is." I knew what she meant and I smiled to that and so did she, she was right I think.

After hours of flying another great huge city appeared in the horizon, and it was as glorious as Serta and Rome, and when we got closer, I noticed the city was on the shores of the sea, nice, it means we were half the way and the sun was still out in the sky.

"That's Rosikada." Kate said as she pointed to the city.

"But you said you didn't land, so how you know what that city name is?" I asked Kate.

"No we didn't land, I knew it from the map in the king's office, you remember?" I tried to remember and yes she was right.

"We can land and have a walk around if you want?" I asked Kate but she didn't look exited to the idea.

"No, it will be a waste of time, we should keep flying and maybe we can reach the island before dark."

"As you want." I said and we passed the city of Rosikada to the open sea.

After several hours of flying we still over in the open sea and there were no sign for a land or an island, only the endless sea and the sun was nearly down.

"Athena, are you sure where you're going, because there is nothing but the sea." I said to Athena and she let a complaining growl, she doesn't like someone to doubt her especially me.

"Let her do her work Kyle, yesterday we flew for hours before we found the island, besides, it's very romantic up here with the sunset and the beautiful sea, don't you think?" Kate said.

"Maybe it is…maybe it is!" I said with a smile.

We were still flying and the sun was down, everything went dark, we couldn't see anything, what was romantic minutes ago become horrifying, the calm clear sea turned to a savage sea with huge waves in the size of mountains, we could hear the waves clashing with loud sounds, I could feel a pressure on my midsection and when I checked it out, Kate was holding tightly on me, I couldn't blame her, even me with over three years of flying experience I couldn't hold my balance in such situations though I flew through hurricanes and storms before, and then Athena slowly lowered, I didn't know what she was doing but I trust her enough to let her do what she want to do, now we were only meters above the sea surface, and ahead of us was an island, Athena landed on that island in the beach and I dismounted.

"We need place to take cover from the bad weather." I said to both of them while I looked around for anyplace we could use as a cover, and then Athena growled and lowered her back, which meant she wanted me to ride, and I did.

When I mounted she flew to the other side of the island and there were a few caves we can stay in until tomorrow, Athena chose the bigger cave and we entered, it was dark inside but Athena took care of that and shot a plasma plast to the ceiling, and that gave us some light, we dismounted and I checked on Kate.

"Are you all right?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm fine" she answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked again to make sure she was ok.

"What we do now?" Kate wondered.

"I don't know, I think we should stay here until tomorrow or at least till the rain stops, Ath…where's Athena?" Athena was just beside me, I looked around for her and she was in the far side of the cave stretching her legs and preparing to go to sleep.

"Athena?!" I called for her, she turned her head to me and then turned back to sleep.

"Come on, really? Is this a good time to sleep?" I complained, we were wet in a dark cold cave with no fire to worm ourselves and no dry cloths to change, and not to mention we were starving, but I'm used to being wet in a cold dark place and starving, actually I was worried about Kate, I have to do something.

"First, we need something to eat, and dry wood to start a fire, is that all?" I was speaking with Kate who was shivering from the cold.

"Get the wood first, I think I cough cold." She said and she sneezed, I should definitely get the wood first before the cold turn to something worse.

I took Kate's hand and guided her to Athena, she started to weaken, and she leaned on Athena as Athena covered her with her wings, which will worm her a little.

"I will be right back." I said to Kate and then I turned to Athena "take care of her for me, will you?" she growled like she was saying-she's in good hands, or claws in her case- and then I left.

I was out now, it was sill raining and the sea was a bit calmer than earlier, I walked to the beach and stood in front of the sea looking ahead and thinking, but it wasn't time to think, Kate was sick and I have to do something, I turned to the cave and behind the cave was a hill and then a forest, not a big one like the bogs forest or Serta's, a small forest with a small trees and some bushes, I have to try and look for something in that forest whatever it was food or wood.

I walked to the forest after I passed the hill, it was hard considering the mud and the heavy rain and the dark night but I did it, and what looked like a small forest was the entrance to another bigger forest, I was tempted to go in and explore the forest but I remembered Kate, I shouldn't go too far from the cave in case something happened, I turned to leave the forest but I saw something, first I thought it was just a grass but then it turned to be a medical herb, this medical herb is known for the ability to heal a lot of diseases, and it would help Kate to heal too, I walked back into the forest to the herb, it was indeed the herb I thought it was, but it wasn't enough, I need more of it and also I need wood and some fresh water, now I had to go deep into the forest.

After minutes walking in the forest and looking carefully for any more herbs so I can make a cure for Kate the rain stopped, I kept searching and went even deeper in the forest until a few lights were lighted far away and those lights grew bigger which meant they were getting closer, without thinking I climbed a tree and waited for whoever they were to pass, I waited a long time but they never came, now the lights were getting smaller and smaller and that meant they went back, I climbed down and walked out the forest and looking around to make sure no one is following me, the herbs I have wasn't enough but I can't risk to be seen so I had to go back, but for my luck, not far from the way I came from I found the herbs I was searching for, I took them and some broken branches thrown on the ground to make a fire and went back, I walked down the hill to the entrance of the cave, I forgot the water, now I have to go back and get some, and then I went back with a bottle full of water and went inside the cave.

It was very dark there, but the moon gave me some light to see where I'm going, Athena was sleeping in the same place where I left her, and Kate was sleeping between her wings, I put the wood down and lighted a fire and then I mixed the herbs I got with the water and boiled the water, when the cure was ready I gently woke Kate.

"Kate… Kate…here drink this, it will cure you." I said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Just drink it, it's an herb mixed with water, it will help you heal." I said and she took the cup and took a sip.

"Come on, drink all of it." I forced her to drink all of it but I had to so she can be ok.

When she drank all the herbs, I put my arm around her and leaded her back to Athena, I took a blanket and put it around Kate to worm her, I went out the cave and looked to the clear sky and the shining moon for a moments, and then I went back inside, I need to take some sleep too, I walked to Athena and checked on Kate before I go to sleep, she was getting better already, I hope she will be ok.

… **.**

 **A quick note: Rosikada is a real ancient city, now it's known as Skikda (a city located in Algeria) and also I don't think the Baleares islands have any forests.**

 **Till next time, Algerian from the moon.!**


	22. Chapter 22

Hours passed and I couldn't sleep, I didn't know why, maybe because what happened in the past week, maybe because I was sad and disappointed and angry, or maybe I was worried about Kate, or maybe it's all of them, it doesn't matter anymore because we were in the middle of the night and I still awake, time to time I would check on Kate, the illness wasn't that serious but I was sick worried about her, she was getting better and that relaxed me a little.

I walked out the cave and stood in the middle of the cold night watching the white shining stars in the dark sky, it was a beautiful night, but it would be more beautiful if I wasn't depressed and Kate wasn't sick, I went to the beach and sat on the cold wet sand watching the sea, the sound of the waves calmed me and took off all the weights I was holding on my shoulders, a few ships sailed close to the island we were staying in, but none of them turned to dock, a few moments later a pack of dragons flew over the island holding objects, from the way they came I suppose they attacked the ships, and a few moments later a few boats full of men appeared from the horizon heading to the island, I was right, the dragons indeed attacked the ships, I felt sorry for the men but it was the way it has to be, dragons need to feed who ever control them, I think it was a red death because other alpha dragons don't force other dragons to feed them, when the men got closer to the island I stood and left back to the cave.

Athena and Kate were still sleeping, I checked on Kate and she was fine, the herbs worked well, usually it take time for the herbs to work, I stood in the entrance of the cave watching, I could see the boats on the beach and a big fire near them, a couple men were by the fire and the rest weren't there, I wondered where they went then I remembered what happened in the forest, maybe there are a village near here and they went to buy something, minutes later and they have returned with food, meat, mead and other drinks, if I wasn't wrong it look like they are throwing a feast.

They were eating, drinking and singing the whole night like nothing happened, like their ship was never destroyed, when I made sure they weren't a danger to us because they were so drunk to even move I went inside, Athena was awake, maybe because of the party happening down the beach, she didn't move, but she stayed in her place because she was covering Kate with her wings, and she Kept staring at me until the morning which annoyed me a little.

My eyes were slowly closing while Athena was staring at me with her big green eyes; I was fast asleep, finally I can have some rest after a long day and a longer night.

In the morning I woke up on the sound of Kate gently trying to wake me up, just hearing her voice made me forgot my aching back because of sleeping on a stony floor, after stretching my arms and my back I looked smiling to Kate and she smiled back and said.

"Thank you!" I was confused, what I did so she is thanking me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking care of me while I was sick…and I believe you spend the whole night watching over me." She answered.

"It's ok, it's my duty to take care of you, and where's Athena by the way?" I asked her again looking around for Athena but she wasn't there.

"She flew out when I woke up, I think she went hunting." She said and noticed my concern face, she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, it's just a few men docked here last night after their ship was destroyed, and also there's a town somewhere here, I don't think it's safe for her to fly or to us to settle here, I think we should go somewhere else."

"I know where we would go!" Kate said and I looked at her waiting for her answer "there are other islands near this one; I think I saw a small isolated island and it's good."

"Ok, now we have o wait for Athena to return, and after having a proper breakfast we will fly immediately to this island." I said as I stood and walked out while Kate followed me.

I looked to the sky first and it was clear and Athena is nowhere to be seen, and then I looked down to the beach and the men who yesterday docked left, you can only find the remains of the fire and mead bottles.

I went to the beach alongside with Kate and during or walk down the hill where the cave is I tried to start a conversation with Kate.

"I must say you recovered from the sickness very fast, usually it takes a few days to weeks to recover from such illnesses." I said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recover that fast if it wasn't for you…tell me what was that thing I drank yesterday." She said back.

"It was just a few medical herbs, I learned how to make a cure to a several known diseases back on the bog-burglar's island, it was part of the training, and also we learned how to treat simple and minor wounds but I wasn't good at that particular thing." I trailed as I said the last part.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just freak out when I see an open wound, only if I wasn't who caused it in the first place…they taught us in battle it's a matter of life or death, what if I failed to treat the wound and the wounded person died?" I said that and Kate was carefully listening, when I finished we were on the beach.

The beach was so different from the first time I saw it, it was a real mess, and I stood there watching what a beautiful beach was once.

"Oh gods…even we the Vikings don't party this hard." I said.

I blew a whistle to call for Athena, and then I turned and went back up the hill, we walked until we heard a growl and Athena landed in front of us holding a big kind of a fish between her claws, I walked to her and scratched her head.

"What took you so long?" I asked her and she dropped the fish and opened her mouth like she was saying -I was out was fishing-.

"Kate go with Athena back to the cave, I will cut us some wood to build a fire." I said as I took my sword from Athena's back, Kate mounted and Athena took off heading to the cave while I turned and walked toward the woods.

With all my experience with forests, I could clearly recognize a pathway through the forest; it means people used to wander around the forest so I must be careful to not bump into them, I forgot why I was in the forest and I just followed where the pathway will lead me, in the middle of the forest the path divided to other three paths, the first two were new and not clearly shown and the third one was not only larger but it looks like it's been there for decades, it must be the most used path of all the three so I decided to take it and see where it would lead me, after few minutes walking nothing appeared, it looks like this pathway never ends but I kept walking anyway, I was amazed by this forest, it was small but it has its own charm, birds were singing a beautiful songs which entertained me the whole way until the forest ended and there were no more trees and no more beautiful singing birds, I looked ahead and I saw a long fields and a town far away in the middle of this waste land, I turned to go back but I was interrupted by someone smacking me on the head with some weapon I didn't know what it was, probably a hammer because it hurts too much, I could feel a strong arms lifting me and put me on the back of a horse.

There's only one person who can save me now, I tried to call Athena but I was too late, I was smacked again on the back of my head and everything went black, the horses moved, I could feel them moving even when I was out, I could hear them speaking time to time and they had a strong voices and spoke in a language similar to Spanish I understood a few words from what they were saying, when one of them realized I was half awake another blew came and this time I was out for real.

I was awaked by a bucket of cold water; I took a moment to catch my breaths and lifted my head to see who were holding me a prisoner but I couldn't see anything because the room I was held in was so dark to see anything, but they clearly can see everything because they were walking freely in the prison, every time someone would come and stand in front of me and then he would go leaving me alone in the dark room enchained and my mouth covered which I found weird because I never seen anyone covers a prison's mouth, it was cold inside this room, after I adjusted my eyes on the dark room I could see a little bit around me.

These walls around me tells a lot of stories, I couldn't see anymore to the bloody walls, it was horrifying to see such a sight, it wasn't a prison it was more like a torture room, the scratches on the walls could tell the suffering of the previous prisoners, I could hear them screaming in my head and it was unbearable, I would shout but my mouth was covered, they seemed they succeeded without even trying.

Then I wondered what they want from me and if they caught Athena and Kate, if they did, I will give them or tell them whatever they want, and then someone entered and he was small, smaller than the men who caught me and brought me here but he looked smart, way smarter than the other men and he was a Viking.

If there was one thing I'm sure of is that he was a Viking, and he looked like a smooth talker while he spoke.

"I apologize for what my men did to you." He said very smoothly and I couldn't speak back to him because my mouth was covered and then he continued "but we couldn't risk you whistling to your pet dragon."

I tried to keep calm but those men knew about me and Athena, whatever they want from me it has something to do with Athena.

"Oh, where are my manners?! My name is viggo grimborn." He introduced himself; I didn't know who he was or what he wants.

"I didn't see any night furies in a long time; I think yours will gain me a fortune in the black market." He said again, it was clear now; he was a dragon hunter.

When he finished saying, another huge man entered the room with this viggo and called him and he followed him, and they both left leaving me in the dark bloody room, I was scared they have found Athena and Kate, I looked around to see a way out of this trouble, I tried to move but I couldn't because my legs were enchained, it looks like there's no way out, in other words I was doomed.

But that wasn't how we the bog-burglars handle things, no matter how hard and complicated the situation is, we always find a way out, but I just didn't see it yet, I tried to find a way to free myself from the chains, I started with my legs and with patient and handy work and a few random equipments around me my feet were soon free, and now it's the hard work with my hands, but the bogs taught me nothing is hard unless you make it hard for you.

I was so close to free my hands when the tool I was working with cracked into two, just great, I mustn't give up, I continued with what I had and it was difficult but it worked and I was free from the chains, now I must find a way out the room, I knew it wouldn't be like other missions back on bogs island or what I had in other places I went to through my journeys, first I was in a prison guarded with a skilled tough warriors and the fact they are dragon hunters made it even harder to pass them, and second I was without fire privilege, namely Athena and I can't call her because it would give me up and risk her to be caught, I stood and walked around the room in circles trying to think of a plan, but I have to think fast before they come back.

The room was without windows, without even a crack in the wall, there was only a small door and behind it the dragon hunters, how I the name of Thor I'm supposed to save myself from this trouble?

… **.**

 **I'm glad this chapter was finished; I had to rewrite it three times before I settle with including viggo and the dragon hunters.**

 **Note: Kyle met viggo before viggo met the dragon riders, just to make things clear.**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**


	23. Chapter 23

I have to do something instead of standing there waiting for anything to happen, as my last choice I tried to open the door if I could, I tried so many times but the door won't open, and as an act of desperation and by accident I finely succeeded opening the door, but in realty I wasn't the one who opened it, someone else out did, I backed away and stood on the opposite wall to the door waiting for whoever he was to enter, and she did, a fine young lady entered and closed the door behind her, who she was or what she was doing, I didn't know.

"Wow, I'm impressed; you are actually the first prisoner who nearly escaped from this walls!" she said.

"I warn you, only one obstacle stands between me and my freedom, and that obstacle is you." I said to her with a threatening voice.

"A full armed army of fearless dragon hunters are between you and your freedom! That's if you get through me, and I doubt you can."

"Don't underestimate me, I'm not like how I look like, you may go against me and you may lose." As I said that she broke laughing a mocking laugh.

"How are you anyway?" I asked finely and she stopped laughing.

"I'm your worst nightmares dragon-friend." She said and then continued "I don't understand why you didn't call your night fury yet…oh wait I know, you're afraid we catch your little pet."

"Enough talk, I don't have time for chatting." I said that as I raised my hand ready to fight my way out.

"I bet you don't have much time! You want to go back to your night fury as fast as you could, but guess what. You won't get any further from these walls."

She raised her hands and run toward me shouting, she threw a punch that I avoided easily and then a two kicks, one to my legs which made me bend on my knees and the second to my upper body and I blocked it with my arm, I stood quickly and backed off to regain my balance and catch my breaths.

"I…I didn't expect that at all!" I said while I raised my hands again.

"And what did you expected, honey?"

"Don't call me that." I said back.

"What? Calling you honey? Ok I won't call you that again, second round sweetheart." She raised her hands and attacked me for the second time and a mocking smile was shown on her face.

From her first attack I knew one thing about her I should pay attention to, she have a very, very strong legs, with one more kick she could take me down easily, and as I expected she attacked with her legs, I ducked and avoided her kick and then the second kick came right in my legs in the same place she attacked me the first time.

"Damn it… it hurts." I said as I backed off for the second time to recover from the kick.

"What happened sweetheart? Did you though I will be too easy to win over?"

"I have to admit it, you have strong legs for a lady, but now it's my turn to attack I hope you're ready."

"I'm always ready, bring it on honey." She said and raised her hand like she was ready.

I faked a punch to her right side but she reacted very fast and tried to block it, and then she threw a punch followed by another kick t my legs, but I was a burglar, I was quicker than her and I avoided her kick which left her exposed as I griped her left shoulder, she turned to get lose from my grip but I surrounded her with my arms, she tried to resist so I had to tight my grip.

"Easy! Don't resist, it will only make it harder for you." I said to her.

"Oh really?! What now Mr. handsome, are we going to stand her until other hunters came in or you gonna do something?"

"You are going to get me out from here." I said very seriously.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, she must be playing mind games with me.

"Because I'm seriously considering dating you." I ignored her silly question and searched her pockets.

"Easy there, I said I'm considering dating you, that doesn't mean you can touch me as you like."

"Would you shut up for a second?" I kind of shouted at her silently, then I went back to her pockets and first I found a beautiful carved knife.

"Nice knife." I said to her while I continued searching "aha, just what I was searching for." I found a big silver key, probably the dungeon's key; I took the knife and put it on her neck to secure my way out and opened the door and stepped outside thinking I would face an entire army but there was no one around.

I took a second look around the prison where I was held to check if there were maybe guards or something.

"I thought you said a full armed dragon hunters were securing the prison?" I said to her, she tried to speak but she kept silent.

"Where's the exit door?" I asked her but she didn't answer, but I reminded her of the knife around her neck.

"Alright, alright I will tell you where the exit is…I will show you the way."

I took the knife off her neck but I kept it up while she leaded me through the hall to the exit, I could see light in all that darkness, I thought that was it, I thought I was free at last, but I was wrong, the full armed army of dragon hunters the girl spoke about were outside the prison with their swords up, and in the front line was viggo and the man who called him earlier and another man I never saw him before.

"I see you found your way out." Viggo said as he stepped closer to me, so I took the girl as hostage and put the knife around her neck again so he stopped.

"Don't do something you will regret later." He said again very calm.

"Let me finish him brother." The bigger man said to viggo, they were brothers but they don't look like one because of the differences in size and act.

"Let me go if you value this young lady's life." I said to viggo but that didn't get any reaction from him, he looked calmer than ever.

"Do you really think you can get away with this…the only chance you have to leave this place is your night fury, and I don't think you will call it." I thought of what he said and he was mostly right about everything.

"Put the knife down and surrender, now." I slowly put down the knife and let the girl go, she run to viggo and stood next to him, and he turned and spoke with her for moments while the guards caught me and chained me again and took me back to the dungeon.

* * *

 **Back to viggo:**

Though he looked calm like he had everything played like he planned to, but inside viggo was on the edge of explosion, he shouted at his seconds in commands including his brother.

"How in the name of Thor that eighteen years old boy escaped one of the most terrifying, the most secured prison in the Mediterranean and held the most person I trust and care for as a hostage."

"Brother, we don't know how he escaped but I'm sure he will try it again, I think we should get rid of him."

"NO Ryker, we can't just get rid of him…I have a better idea." Viggo said with an evil smile on his face to his brother.

"I know what you're going to do father!" Rose said "but I beg you to reconsider your thoughts, we may need him, with all his dragon knowledge he might be useful, turning him to our side would be a better idea."

"We don't need him; we have all our ancestors' knowledge in the dragon eye." Viggo said back t his daughter.

"But…" Rose tried to argue her father but he interrupted her.

"But darling, let's not forget he held you hostage and threatened to kill you."

"It's not like he was actually going to do it." She said back.

"Just like your mother, you think everyone is good from the inside, and look where that led her." He said, Rose was about to speak back but she didn't and he continued "I promised your mother I will never let anything happen to you like what happened to her." There was a moment of quiet until Ryker spoke.

"What are the orders?" viggo turned to face him.

"Well, if we couldn't find the night fury, the night fury will find us, we will use the reaper as bate, Edgar and Rose you will be in the reaper with the best men we have."

"And what about me?" Ryker asked.

"I have a special plan for you; I heard there was a first class dragon down here near Numidia, it's why we are here."

Edgar the third man in command on his way to load the reaper with everything he needs to hunt a night fury, he chose the best of the best to be aboard the battle ship, when everything was ready Edgar ordered Rose to bring the prisoner and sent with her a few men to make sure the prisoner wouldn't escape again and Rose wasn't very excited about all of this at all, but she wouldn't disobey her father.

When everything was ready, the reaper sailed and Edgar was on the deck shouting at the men to stay focus and ready.

"SET THE SAILS TO THE ARCHIPELAGO!" Edgar shouted while Rose stood there watching not happy with what happened.

"Rose if you're going to stand there doing nothing I will threw you in the sea, I don't care who your father is, you are on my ship and you're going to do what I tell you to do…go to the dungeons and watch over the prisoner, all the men are working hard unlike others."

Rose didn't talk back to him, she didn't want to made him angrier than he already was so she obeyed and went down to the dungeons as the captain of the ship told her to do.

* * *

 **Back to Kyle:**

The men that brought me down to the dungeons left after they put me in, I heard shouting up on the deck probably it was the captain shouting at his crew, I thought it was a great chance to try and break free again, I looked around for anything could help me and I found a dew nails and some iron wire and other objects, I started to unlock the chains but I was interrupted by someone, I threw what I had in my hands away quickly, and when that person appeared it was only Rose.

"I see you're trying to break out from the prison again." She said as she sat on a chair opposite to me.

"No, I'm not." I said trying to sound honest, but she was smarter to fool her.

"OK, after you free yourself, what you're going to do? Sneak out from a ship full of hunters, and then jump into the sea, even if we all were blind and we didn't see you, are you going to sail all way back to land."

"Well, I have something you don't have, I have a dragon."

"You think we are blind and deaf too? That if you sneaked out the ship first and that's impossible."

"I didn't think of that, but every journey start with a step."

Then minutes passed, and then minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days, and nothing happened, I wondered what happened to Athena, I wished she would came and rescue me but in the same time I wished she wouldn't for her safety.

One night in the dark Atlantic sea, the weather was so bad, storms raged throwing the ship around like a toy, the captain was shouting non-stop at his crew to steady the ship and not to lose the way, all the rain on the deck ran down the to the dungeons, I was so frustrated, Rose came down with some bread and gave it to me, I didn't see her since the first day, I started to like her, she treated me nicely unlike the other men who would eat my bread and leave me starving the whole night, she gave me the bread and stood there.

"Thank you." I thanked her.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"For the bread of course, I didn't eat for three days or maybe longer."

"Why your night fury didn't came to rescue you yet." She asked.

"I don't know, the night furies are very smart, maybe she is above us right now waiting for the right moment to attack, but if that going to lead her to be caught, I don't her to come."

"How did you befriend a dragon? They are cruel blood thirsty fire-breathing beasts."

"Not at all, what you see cruel I see gentle, and what you see blood thirsty I see us blood thirsty more than they are, dragon are not like you think they are."

"And how did you befriend the night fury? How the dragon accepted you?" she was curious about the dragons and she wanted to know more about them.

For a moment I kept silence, focusing on my hearing, I looked up to the only window the dungeons had, the sky was black and cloudy, the best weather for a night fury to attack, I heard a weak sound like a whistle mixed with the sound of the thunder and the lightning, I can recognize that sound anytime anywhere, something was whirling fast toward us and that thing is gonna leave a huge mark when it arrives, a huge smile came across my face and Rose was confused so I said.

"When all this is over, I will tell you how the night fury and I bonded."

 **...**

 **sorry for re-updating this chapter. there were a few mistakes that I had to correct them.**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**


	24. Chapter 24

Rose was confused of what I said, what was going to happen? She stood and went up to the deck, the crew was still working hard to pass the storm safely and the captain was still shouting and insulting his crew, she walked to him and told him the news.

"Captain I have some news, bad news." She said.

"Why aren't you in the dungeons watching the prisoner?" he shouted furiously at her.

"I think the night fury is coming." She told him.

"WHAT? And how did you know its coming?" he asked her to confirm what she said.

"The prisoner kind of told me." She answered.

"We are barely keeping the ship on track! We don't need an angry night fury hovering above us wanting to sink us." He shouted and left the ship's wheel turning freely in every side and the ship did so, Rose tried to take the wheel but that was hard considering the bad weather but she managed to take control of the ship.

The captain walked to his crew shouting.

"Leave your positions and take the battle positions, now." As he said that everyone obeyed and left their position to the battle position, and that had effects on the ship which made Rose's job to steady the ship even harder "load the catapults, ready the arrows, I need that dragon's head on my desk before the storm dies."

The captain walked around the ship shouting even harder at his men, then he went back to the ship's wheel, Rose backed and the captain took control of the ship again as she stood next to him, he looked at her and said.

"You! Take this to my cabin." The captain handed Rose the dragon eye.

"How did…the dragon eye...you…you took the dragon eye from my father?"

"Don't look so surprised, the dragon eye is my family's legacy and I'm the only rightful owner of it, it never belonged to your father, he was just…holding it for me."

She took the dragon eye and went to his cabin and entered, she walked around the cabin and then put the dragon eye on the desk and left, she went beside the captain and waited for anything to happen.

The sound got closer and closer, it meant the dragon is close, a black point appeared in the middle of the black sky, the men stood watching the mighty night fury cracking the sky with an unbelievable speed, and they had to cover their ears because of the loud sound of the whistle made by the night fury, but the night fury passed them and continued forward and soon it was gone and left the men in a confusion.

"Return to your sailing position and follow that night fury!" the captain shouted again, and all the men went quickly to their former positions.

"It's not like we can follow the night fury, maybe it passed the archipelago by now." Rose tried to convince the captain is no use to follow the night fury because of it high speed.

"Excuse me, I don't remember you the captain, I am, and we are going to do what I want…steady the ship on the night fury's course." He said and then shouted at his crew men

Rose didn't look pleased with the captain's treatment to her, and she needed answers and there was only one who can afford her all the answers to her questions, she went to the dungeons.

"Hey you! Your night fury just passed us…tell me what are you plans, what game you're playing, huh?"

"First, you need to calm down…and what do you mean the night fury passed us?"

"Yes, it passed us on a high speed, where is the dragon going?"

"Honestly I don't know, but I told you the night furies are smart, and the one riding my night fury is even smarter."

"You mean there's other rider?" she asked, and I didn't answer and kept silence and she took it as a yes.

She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait, Rose." She stopped and turned to me "it's never too late to change your side; we both know that you're good deep inside."

"And how are you to judge I'm good inside."

"Believe me I know." She continued on her way "I'm trying to save you Rose; you don't know what is coming." When I said that, she turned and asked me.

"What is coming?"

"You will see soon, but I warn you, no one will survive, she will kill them all just to save me" she left after she heard what she wanted to hear.

When she was on deck, the men were still working to follow the night fury; she went to the captain and told him what she discovered.

"Captain, I found some information, I think the night fury is setting us a trap."

"It's just a dragon, dragons don't set traps, we do…. the humans set traps to hunt dragons and not the opposite." He said like what she said was crazy and hard to believe.

"Why aren't you listening to me? The ship will be destroyed and the men will all die."

"No, we won't die, the night fury is."

Rose knew it wouldn't be useful to argue with this man, no matter what she told him he will never listen, and that may take his men to their own doom.

With the raging storm and the savage unstable sea the ship kept sailing steady toward its destination, until a deck-hand noticed something in the horizon, a black shape kind of things, he quickly informed the captain and the captain used his eye glass to check what it was and it turned to be the night fury, the captain thought the gods had smiled for them, he encouraged the men to work harder, but Rose was not convinced how easy this was, she knew the dragon was leading them to a trap but how she can tell the captain if he wouldn't listen to her.

She had only one way to find a way out of what was coming; she went back to the dungeons.

"We are going straight to a trap, aren't we?" she asked me.

"Everything is possible, so yeah probably you are going to a trap and you're all going to die." She looked scared, but I don't blame her, I continued "but I already gave you a way out… join me."

She thought in my offer for a few moments and when she was about to answer a man came down and called her.

"Hey, the captain has called you." He left and she followed him.

She walked up to the captain and stood next to him.

"Why you called me?" she asked him.

"We will engage the night fury soon and I want the entire crew ready, including you."

The ship moved slowly and carefully as the fog filled the air, it become hard to see anything in that fog, the crew-men were ready for anything could happen, the silence spread on the deck, even me in the dungeons could hear what was happening above on the deck.

Moments passed and the men were on their battle positions ready for anything, the fog got even thicker, you can hardly see the man next to you, suddenly something hit the ship from the right side, they weren't sure what it was, but it wasn't a night fury, and inside the thick fog they couldn't see what it was, that until something else hit the ship from the left side, the men tried to figure what was it and it turned to be rocks, apparently they were entering a ship graveyard which meant also they were on the archipelago borders, the captain shouted at his crew.

"Get back to you sailing positions, now." Every one obeyed and went back quickly to their sail positions.

Everyone was busy to avoided the rocks and take the ship to safety, until a purple plast came from nowhere to the deck and sent two men flying as they fell into the sea, the other men heard a few screams and cries and then a creepy silence, fear started to spread through the men but the captain noticed.

"Keep your position and stand steady, or I will throw you off the ship by myself."

Then a second plast was shot and knocked a man dead, a few arrows were shot from the ship to where the plast came from but nothing, the arrows hit the rocks, suddenly a black shape flew from the left to the right side and the men followed it with their arrows, a catapult lunched it load at the right side but it only hit rocks, a third plast was shot but this time more powerful and not toward the men, this time it was shot to the body of the ship which caused a big hole on the right side of the ship and the opposite to my dungeon.

A big rock hit the left side of the ship and also caused a hole in it, that when the night fury lunched it full shot limits on the ship, a few men tried to abandon the ship, the first man who jumped was hunted by a giant eel even before he hit the waters and the other men backed down after they saw the giant sea serpents fighting for the man and eating him alive, others threw arrows and lunched catapults randomly and others were hit by the plasts and most of the died, then the attack stopped and silence filled the air again, only the captain and few of his men and Rose still on the ship, the captain stood speechless, the ship hit the rocks from every side, it seemed like a done deal, either the night fury hunt them all or the ship get wrecked and they will be a another meal to the sea serpents, after the night fury charged, it attacked at full power destroying what left from the ship and killing what left from the crew, the captain knew it was the end, all his crew died, his ship was destroyed, the glorious reaper was destroyed, he walked to his cabin and sat on his seat and the dragon eye I his hand, after all the ship mustn't sink without its captain.

"I'm sorry father, I'm not worthy of being the captain of the reaper, I let you down and let all my grandfathers down." He said speaking to the dragon eye.

Rose in the other hand stood watching the reaper being attacked; she realized there's only one way to save herself, she run down the deck to the dungeons and holding the keys in her hand, she quickly opened the doors and unchained me.

"I want to join you." She said.

"Good then, Athena should be waiting for us out there." I walked to the deck and Rose followed me.

"Stay behind me, and whatever happens don't move."

It was very quiet and misty on the deck, bodies everywhere and the ship was mostly destroyed, I looked to Rose and said.

"She did well destroying the ship"

I blew a whistle to call Athena, moments and she landed on the deck with Kate on her back, Athena growled furiously and charged to shot Rose but I stooped her.

"Easy girl, she is with us now, don't shot." Athena backed down and Kate dismounted and run to me and hugged me.

I didn't say anything; I just hugged her back and enjoyed the hug.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said.

"Ahem!" Rose hummed.

"Oh right, Kate this is Rose, rose…Kate." I introduced both girls.

I could hardly see something big in the mist but it turned to be a huge rock and the ship was heading straight toward it.

"I think we should be in the air before we hit that big rock." I said and pointed to the rock and the girls turned also to see it.

Athena lifted the girls first since they were the nearest and then flew to me as she caught me with her claws and we flew far from the ship and we landed after minutes of flying in an island in the archipelago.

Before Athena landed I jumped from a few feet and the girls dismounted when she landed.

"Kyle, can I have a word with you." Kate said to me and I followed her until we were in a good distance so Rose won't hear what we were talking about

 **...**

 **~Algerian from the moon.!**


	25. Chapter 25

When we were far enough from Rose Kate stopped and I tuned to face her, she said.

"What's going on? What you're planning to do?" somehow I knew what she meant but I pretended I didn't.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Rose, are you really joining her to us."

"Is there a problem with that?" I said.

"Yes there's a problem with that, they kidnapped you and they were planning to kill you as soon as they hunt down Athena."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am." She answered and then continued "their leader they call viggo is a famous dragon hunter and he hunt dragons and then he sell them in the black market."

"I know that part of hunting dragons and selling them, actually that's why I brought her…she must be someone important among the dragon hunters, I thought if I convinced her to change to our side she will give us information about them and maybe she would help us to fight them back."

"You realize they are half the way across the earth?!"

"Yeah, but we need to stop them…when I first bonded with Athena and knew how dragons really are, I made a promise to myself that I will help every dragon in need and stop however hunt them or hurt them." Kate looked at me for moment thinking and then she said.

"And how you're planning to do that?" she asked.

I walked back to Rose and Kate followed me, Rose was playing with Athena or checking her or whatever she was doing.

"What you were talking about?" Rose whispered to me.

"Ah…I can't tell you, it's just between her and me…personal things." She smirked and said.

"Personal things huh?" I ignored her and walked to Athena and took the map to check where we were, and the girls set next to me.

"We came from here, that's the ships graveyard, and we are...here." I pointed to the island we were on.

"Ok listen, I'm not stupid, you convinced me that dragons are good but we all know that's not why you showed me that, there's something going on behind it, what do you want from me?" Rose asked.

"Well, the thing is I need your help."

"I'm listening!" Rose said crossing her arms.

"Dragons won't kill only if they had to; they are kind loving creatures and they are civilized ,maybe civilized more than us…what your peoples do is wrong and we need to stop them, and we need as much help as we can get…please help me to stop them and save all the dragons."

"You realize you're asking me to betray my tribe, to betray my family, and more then that you're asking me to betray my father's trust?" Rose said.

"Yeah I know what I'm asking is…wait what?" I took a moment to understand what she just said and then said "your father?! You mean viggo is your father?" she nodded, now it will be difficult or nearly impossible to get any information from her, but I have to give it a try.

"Well, actually that explains a lot…I'm not asking you to betray anyone, I just need you to make a choice, a choice could change the world, just ask yourself what if you was a dragon, how would you feel if men hunted you." Rose's facial expression was unreadable; I didn't know what she was thinking about until Kate spoke.

"Three months ago, I was just like you, I didn't like dragons at all, and I thought they were just savage beasts, all they want is to kill and raid villages and set them on fire, then I met Kyle and I met Athena, and all the things I knew about dragons turned they are all wrong... I didn't imagine in all my life even in my wildest dreams that one day a dragon would be my best friend." Kate patted Athena's head and then she continued "I will protect her with my life if I had to, even if it was against my own father, and I know she would do the same."

I couldn't add anything to what Kate said; now I hope Rose will accept and help us, she looked to Athena innocent face and then she looked to the ocean for a few moments.

"And if I told you their plans, what you're going to do?" she asked.

"I will just free captured dragons, and ruin their plans, and change their minds if I could…nothing serious like what happened earlier." I assured her that I will not hurt anyone of her people.

"You told me that you will teach me how to train a dragon if I joined you."

"Is that a yes?" I asked her.

"Sure, and if you're going to stop them once and for all, you will need someone from the inside."

"Do you mean you're going to spy on them for us?" she didn't answer to that question.

"We don't have much time, the dragon hunters are on their way to this new rare powerful dragon in Numidia, we should hurry if you want to catch up with them."

"Well, first we need a dragon, and since we are in the archipelago we should find a few in the forest." Then I turned to Kate and Athena "meet us at the other side of the island, this wouldn't take long." Kate mounted on Athena and flew, I noticed that Kate made a fast progress with dragon riding than I did, she was doing great and maybe she will get better with dragons than me.

"Shall we?" I said to Rose after Athena and Kate disappeared behind the trees line.

She followed me and we walked together in the forest in silence, I was focusing on what was happening around me, with wild dragons around us and in a hostile place such as the forest you need to be careful, and so far no dragon came across us, and that was normal, we were only at the forests mouth and we didn't get deep in the real forest.

"After you get a dragon and fly back to the hunters, how you're going to… I mean they hunt dragon and you're riding one." She thought for a second and then answered.

"Don't worry about me, I have a plan."

"And what your plan would be."

"I said don't worry, just make sure you follow my instructions clearly."

Another moment of silence passed as we were walking in the forest, and when we got deep enough in the forest I explained to her the basics to befriend a dragon.

"Ok, I will explain the basics of how to train a dragon for you." When I got her attention I continued "to befriend a dragon the most important thing is to gain his or her trust, if you gained a dragon's trust you two will bond…and there's a lot of ways to gain a dragon's trust, the easy way is to defend and protect him when he's in danger whatever he was hunted or trapped or he was in other sort of problems like the monstrous nightmares, when you save his life he will be obligated to repay you, or you raise him since the dragon hatches, but who would raise a dragon, and the hard way is when you go face to face with him..."

I didn't finish because we heard a noise coming near us, I tried my best to tell her what she need to do.

"Go in there." I pushed her in front of the dragon, and it turned to be a huge yellow with a few hints orange dragon with two long horns and a snakelike neck and tail, and a head like a crocodile, it was a monstrous nightmare, it looked at Rose, and in that case she looked at Rose with her eyes fixed on Rose and growling lowly.

"Ah…Kyle…what do I do?" she looked terrified and sounded even more terrified.

"Just don't do any sudden moves." I said.

"This is…ah…a monstrous nightmare…could you attack it and I will come to its rescue." As she said that the nightmare started to flame slowly and the yellow color turned red and orange.

"Shut up, and don't say another word…you just offended her, they are smart and she, SHE not it, can understand what you mean even if she didn't understand what you're speaking…oh Thor this gonna be a disaster."

"WHAT?" she shouted and I instantly shouted back in low voice.

"I told you to shut up, calm down…ok, let's start all over again, calm down and stop shaking for Thor's sake, even Kate wasn't that scared when she first met Athena." She tried to calm down and the dragon calmed as well.

"It's working, now look confident and brave, the nightmares are very honorable creatures and they really like who act honorable and brave." She did what I told her to do "great, now reach your hand to her noise and wait until he decides." She did and the dragon stood there switching his eyes between me and Rose.

This was the moment of truth; Rose was reaching her hand for the dragon, she tried to reach even more until she touched his noise and the dragon didn't mind.

"What now?" Rose asked.

"Now to the second lesson…how to ride a dragon!" I said and then continued "now, tell her some nice words and slowly approach him."

"Telling her some nice words; okay I can do that, that's an easy thing to do…"

"Just get done with it already!"

"Ok, ok…hello gorgeous bea- I mean gorgeous beautiful dragon queen." I tried my best to hide a laugh but I failed.

"Stop laughing at me you stupid dragon-friend."

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it in…just keep going you're doing great."

"I'm sorry dragon queen, my name is Rose and I'm very excited to be your friend, would you allow me to ride on you." The dragon blew hot breaths on Rose's face and I walked toward the two.

"Congratulation, now you have a dragon, an amazing dragon I should say…we should be in the air right now."

Rose mounted and I tried to mount too, I put my both hands on the dragon's back to mount, but in the next moment I realized that I was on the ground screaming out of pain, my right arm turned red and the palm of my right hand was burning like hell, Rose dismounted quickly and ran to me and held me between her arms, she didn't know what to do and neither did I.

Rose started to panic as the rest of my body started to turn red, she blew a whistle, sure to call Athena but that works only with me, Athena will only answer to me.

I felt something landed near us, and the next moment I heard a voice calling me.

"KYLE, KYLE ANSWER ME PLEASE…KYLE SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE." It was, Kate; just the touch of her hands cooled my burning body, but that wasn't enough, I started to feel dizzy and things went dark around me and then I passed out.

…

When I woke up, my head was laying on something soft, I felt something burning inside me, I tried to stand but someone stopped me.

"Stop, don't…you can't stand until you're completely healed." I could recognize that voice anytime, it was Kate's.

I lifted my head to look at her, and she looked back smiling, my head was laid on her lap and she was holding my hand.

"You scared me a lot back there!" she said and I tried to speak but she stopped me.

"Shhh…you don't have to speak, just rest." She said and I didn't speak, I turned and looked to the sky and suddenly something black stood above me and she was Athena looking at me sideways with her tongue out, she looks adorable that way.

And then Athena jumped over me and I turned to see where she was going and she was sitting next to Kate.

And then Kate handed me a cup and told me to drink what was in it, and I did without hesitation and then I asked her.

"What was the thing I just drank?"

"Just a few medical herbs Rose taught me how to make them." She answered.

"And where's she by the away?" I asked her.

"She left two days ago and left us a map with her course…she said she will go first to gain some time."

"Good…wait, you said two days?! I passed out for two days?"

"Actually four days…you were passed out for four days." She answered.

Four days is a long time, we should be in Numidia in four days, and I stood and looked around and then turned to Kate.

"I will be right back." I told her and the left.

I went to the forest and walked through the trees looking to the palm to my right hand and the skull of the monstrous nightmare that supposed to be a burn from the day I took the sun's jewel, it was real red, I reminded myself to check it in the books later, I kept walking until I was in the other side of the island, I thought it would be a good idea to take a swim and to cool my burning body a little.

When in was finished I got dressed and went back the way I came from, and when I was back to where Kate was I found her reading a book, I got closer and the book was about the ancient kingdoms.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to find an explanation to what happened to you." She answered.

I sat next to her and took a look to what she was reading, she was reading about the previous king to the kingdom of fire and flames.

"By the way, how did you get that burn on your hand?" she asked.

I reached my hand to my pocked and took the jewel.

"This caused me this burn…the sun's jewel?"

"No way, you mean you're the new king?"

"Yeah, how you think I got that treasure from the chamber?" I said and then looked to the burn on my hand "as soon as I held the jewel it lighted and burned my hand…on the shape of a monstrous nightmare skull."

"Well, that explains a lot…whenever Rose's nightmare gets closer to us the scare or the burn or whatever it was lights."

"What do you mean lights?" I asked confused, how supposed a scare lights.

"Like a fire it light." She answered, and then a moment of silence passed.

"You remember the ring I gave you back in Numidia." She nodded.

"I found it inside the champers with a message." I took the piece of paper I found in the chamber and gave it to her.

She read it fast and then came to conclusion "does it mean you used its power?"

"I really don't know, but I'm sure I will find answers in Numidia."

It started to get dark, Athena stretched her wings and went to sleep, I felt tired so I laid on my back, and Kate closed the book and joined me, I pulled her slowly in a cuddle.

"Every time we try to settle down something happens, like we are never meant to settle…" she interrupted me saying.

"It doesn't matter as long we are together."

I turned to look at her and I found her already looking back, her eyes were never this beautiful, I'm lucky to have her, lucky indeed, our faces were only half an inch apart, without hesitation or thinking I closed the distance and gently kissed her sweet lips, I kissed girls before but this one, this one was special, it felt amazing as Kate kissed back, I felt a warmth in my stomach, but good warmth, I put my other hand, the right hand on her cheek and pulled her deeper in the kiss as she placed her hands on my chest, we finally broke from the kiss as our lungs demanded much air to appease our speeding hearts needs.

She laid her head on my chest and I embraced her as she fell asleep, minutes and I was asleep too, but I slept with a peaceful calm mind.

 **...**

 **Wow, I finally had to write this chapter, since the first chapters I planned for Kyle's and Kate's first kiss, and finally.**

 **I would like to hear your thoughts about this chapter especially the last part of it just don't forget and leave a review.**

 **And also you need to read chapter ten to understand some of this chapter events.**

 **don't forget to review.**

 **Algerian from the moon.!**


	26. flashback 2

**Hello everyone, this chapter is another flashback to Kyle's childhood, Kyle is fourteen years old in this chapter.**

 **...**

One afternoon I was walking around the forest to rest a little from the pressure I was under from the academy, since I joined the academy and helped cami to overcome her fear of heights she was appointed by the teacher to help me with the other things I wasn't good at such as sword fighting, camouflage and other skills I needed to be a burglar.

Since then and I'm training hard and non-stop with cami, to me I thought I was making a progress in training but for cami it was like I'm running in an empty circle, she says I'm still too far to be a professional burglar and I still had to work hard to reach the goal I'm trying to reach.

First, the sword fighting, before I could barley lift a sword and swing one swing without hurting myself, but now I could definitely lift a sword and I can fight as good as other burglars except for cami of course, she is the best sword fighter among the burglars and everyone knows what she can do with a sword, and I was lucky that we were training just with wooden swords because if we were training with real swords I will have a hard time treating the cuts and bleeding wounds and which I'm not good at also, but yet she caused me a bruises I will remember for a long time.

And with the camouflage lessons, she wasn't the best but she could make a proper camouflage and also she could recognize a camouflage when she sees one, I learned how to make a camouflage fast, well faster than the sword fighting; now I could compete with the other girls in camouflage competitions, and the teacher was really impressed by how good I became, and even that I won once.

And then to the balance and acrobat lessons and I did well on those and thanks to cami.

And now to the lessons I'm good at, to the lessons I love, to the climbing lessons, I was on top of the class, I won every climbing competition in the academy or in the town's games, and after the villagers complained that the games were unfair because I simply was the one who always win, the chief prevented me from participating, and also I can say only a few people could match me, and it wasn't a surprise that cami was one of the few who were.

I walked until I ended in front of the tree I'm familiar with, the first tree I climbed and since then this tree have been my head out when I walk around the forest, and this day was no different, I climbed until I ended on top of the big tree, I watched the village from up there, I can see everything from there even the ships heading for the dock, I sat on a branch waiting for someone to appear.

After minutes of waiting, I heard someone climbing the tree and he had no problem with climbing, I knew who it was, she was cami.

"You're late!" I said to her as she sat next to me on the branch.

"Late? No… you're just early." She said back.

"Let me guess, you were explaining to your mom how the fingeltons lost four hundred pounds of freshly cut meat?"

"What meat?" she was acting ignorant, just like I expected her to act.

"The meat we were preparing for the feast on the honor of the meatheads… doesn't that reminds you of anything?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about!" she answered trying her best to sound honest.

"Ok, anyway what would you do with four hundred pounds of meat?" I asked her.

"And what would you do with stolen money from the forge shop?"As she said that I went pale, how she knew about that, and she continued "yes, I know about that…I have to admit you did well, but I'm better, while you stole a few coins I took the rest."

"Wait, wait, it was you! Why you did that? The village thinks I robbed the whole shop…you know what, I don't care as soon as they didn't catch me, but if they did, I'm not going to be punished alone." I made myself clear and then continued "I started to miss the ground, let's head down." I said and prepared to climb down.

"Race you down?" cami challenged me.

"Why would I race you if I'm going to win eventually?" I said.

"Come on, that's just another way for you to say I afraid to go against you."

"Ha-ha, afraid…of you? Alright, let's see what you got."

She was climbing so fast but not fast enough, when she was down on the ground she found me already there waiting for her.

"How did you…but I didn't see you, how is this possible?"

"I told you I will beat you eventually…I know this tree better than my home, I can climb up and down without you knowing." She smiled and we went back to the village.

We were walking through the forest holding each other's hand, I can say our relationship was that deep, or so I thought, she pulled my arm over her back and flipped me over on my back.

"Ahh…why in the name of Thor?" I cried out as I stood and held my back "why you did that?"

"I told you we will have one on one combat lesson…Come on, get up."

"But you could warned me before you flipped me on my back."

"I did warn you…last week, don't you remember." She said and raised her hand ready to fight.

"Forget it; I'm not going to fight you." I said and I left back to the village.

"Kyle, wait, I'm sorry ok…wait." She called me but I didn't stop and continued on my way, she run until she was beside me.

"Come on Kyle, you're acting childish." She said.

"I'm not acting childish, I'm just walking back home." I answered and we continued.

We walked a few minutes in silence and then cami looked at me grinning.

"Are you ready for our big plan?" she asked excited.

"I don't know, I think it's a bad idea to break into the armory, why we don't break a few mansions and shops instead?"

"Come on, don't be so dramatic, what's the worst thing that could happen?" she said.

"Ah let me think…we could get caught, and who knows what the chief would do to us, and since you're her daughter and the tribe's heir she won't take the fact that the next chief is stealing from her own people very easy."

"That's what we do, we are burglars, and we steal things." She said.

"Yeah, but we steal others things not ours."

"What's the difference?" she said and we were on the town's entrance, we continued walking down the main street.

"What happened to lolly, I heard she was put in jail?" cami asked.

"Let's just say I don't like her, and she is innocent."

"No freaking way…how did you do it; my mom refuses to tell me anything?"

"You remember when the great hall was closed for reconstruction, it wasn't for reconstruction…actually it was for reconstruction but you know what I mean."

"Yeah I remember that, what did you do?"

"Well, I needed some paint and some topics to write about."

"You little devil…what topics you're talking about?"

"I can't tell you." I answered, only the chief and some people including my mom and me of course knows what was written, and it should stay that way.

"Man, a whole month in jail for something she didn't do, that's harsh, and I didn't expect that from you."

"I believe in an eye for an eye."

"Why? What she did to you?" cami asked.

I remained silent; I can't answer that question too, and by then we parted, she went to her house and I headed for my home.

When I was home my mom was waiting for me, and from the look on her face she wasn't happy.

"Where have you been all morning?" she asked.

"Ah…I was training with cami." I answered.

"Really?! Because your teacher told me you weren't supposed to train today."

"Well, we weren't, but cami thought it would be good to give me extra lessons to improve myself."

"Be careful, you're still young to break the rules." She said but I didn't understand what she meant.

"…what?" I asked confused.

"I'm just saying, you're two teenagers and you may have feelings for each other, and those feelings may lead to other things…the chief is a traditional burglar and she won't let it go easily." and I didn't like where this was going, I started to get the picture.

"No mom, I would never do that…how could you think I would do such a thing?"

"I'm just warning you what could happen if you did."

"Ok, alright I get it." I said and walked out the house again.

I stood n front of the door feeling bored, what I'm supposed to do now? I need to do something to entertain myself and forget about mom's lecture earlier, and I had a great idea thought it wasn't mine and I didn't approve on doing it before, but now I changed my mind, it turned that this idea is what I need to move things in this island, I run as fast as I could directly toward the chief's house.

I didn't dare to knock on the door or the chief will ask me to help her with her chores like delivering messages and bringing stuff for her, I really hate it when she does that, so I went directly to cami's room window and called her in a low voice to not attract attention but she didn't answer so I called her a little louder, she opened the window.

"What? What is it?" she shouted as she took a look at me.

"I'm in!" I said and she looked surprised to the change I made.

"What?" cami asked confused.

"We are going to break into the armory." I said.

"Well, well, well what brought this change? I thought you were against breaking into the armory?"

"I was, but then I realized we need something to break the boring routine."

"Well, come in, we need to disgust the details of our big plan." She said very excited, she was trying to convince me to help her with the mission since a long time.

"And what about your parents?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about her; they won't return very soon, mom is investigating in the four hundred pounds of missing meat we were preparing for the feast in the honor of the meatheads, and my father is out with his friends in a boy's night." I smiled and headed for the door, and cami opened it and invited me inside.

"It has been a long time since I was here?" I said as I walked and set on the couch.

"Comfortable enough?" cami asked.

"Man I missed this couch…the best couch on the island, very suitable for a chief." I said as I relaxed on the chief's couch.

"Ok, enough of whatever you're doing, now let's talk about the real important stuff." She said as she sat next to me on the couch.

"No need to, I did the thinking on my way here." I said and she was surprised to hear that simply because I believe in doing and then thinking about your actions.

"Where's the Kyle I know? Anyway, tell me what the plan is?" she said and sat closer and listened careful.

"Well it's not a full plan but we can check the details late, but in general it's good plan." Cami nodded and I continued "well, the armory is the biggest and the most important structure on the entire island so it must be guarded very well, I don't know how much but that wouldn't make any difference, because our way in is above the building…" cami interrupted me asking.

"Above it? But there's only one way in and it's through the front door."

"No, the front door isn't the only way in, there's three ways we can enter, the first is through the front door, and the second is from the inside, it's kind of a tunnel leads from inside the armory to the mounts north…" cami interrupted me again.

"If it was from the inside how did you know it was there?" she asked.

"Well, I some kind broke in once or twice." I answered her.

"Wait, what? You broke into the armory and you didn't tell me?" she said or more like shouted.

"Calm down or people may hear us, yes I did broke in but I didn't found it worth to mention, and besides I was caught and I was grounded for weeks and the chief is keeping a close eye on me, that's why I didn't approve on doing it when you asked me the first place."

"That's a lot of secrets you are keeping away from me, I wonder what else you hiding also?"

"It's not like we are married to tell you all my secrets." I said.

"We don't have to be married but I'm your closest friends, at least you could have told me that you broke into the armory, every young burglar has to do it to prove to others his age his skilful burgling." I continued the plan.

"Well back to the plan, the third way and the one I used to get into is from the roof, a small hole to let the air in…and that's the easy part, now to the difficult part of the plan." Cami was listening very carefully, I continued "the difficult part is the guards from the inside…" cami interrupted me for the third time saying.

"I didn't know there were guards from the inside?"

"Well there weren't but since I broke in the chief put a few guards inside to make sure no one break in even if it was a young burglar trying to show off in front of her friends." She said again.

"Wait a minute, there's a few gaps in your plan; if mom caught you inside once wouldn't she try to block the other entrances?" I sighted, that was a stupid question.

"No she wouldn't, the roof hole is for the air, she can't block it, and the second I suppose is for the town evacuation in emergencies." I said to answer her question and then I continued "at maximum there are three guards inside, so how we can get them out the armory, any suggestions?" I looked to her asking for her opinion and for any suggestion she may have.

"You're asking me?" she asked bewildered.

"Yeah, and who else? You're my crime partner, aren't you?" I said.

"Ok, I was just amazed how you planed for all of this, usually I do the planning."

"Now I'm giving you the chance to be part of the plan." I said.

"Well, leave the guards to me; just make sure you're there to open the front door for me."

"You're sure you can handle all the guards alone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, very sure…what was that?" cami trailed as she heard a noise coming from the outside and suddenly those voices become louder and louder and it turned that it was her mother with some of the villagers.

I stood and started to panic; I remembered what my mother said, what would the chief think when she finds me with her daughter alone in her house very late while she was absent, she will jump to the worst conclusion that there's something going on between the two of us, and then I turned to look to cami and she had the same idea, but unlike me she wasn't panicking, she was thinking of a way out of this.

"To my room." She said and pushed me to her room "stay here, and don't make any noise." She said and then closed the door and left.

I heard the door opening and the closing with a snap, and then I heard the chief greeting her daughter, I turned and looked around her room, this was my first time I entered her room, I didn't take long to locate the window and I headed to it, but when I opened the window I found there were a few people nearby so I quickly closed the window back, it would be even worse if someone saw me sneaking out the chief's house from her daughter's room window.

I didn't find anything to do to save myself from this problem, so I stood in the middle of cami's room listening to what was going on between the chief and her daughter, somehow the chief knew there was something fishy happening but she couldn't determine what it was, and then I found myself eavesdropping on the chiefs conversation with cami.

"Ahhh, this was a very complicated long day?" the chief said and I heard a creak coming from the couch, it means she sat on the couch.

"The couch is strangely warm, it's like someone was sitting here." The chief said again with a suspicious voice, I knew she smelled something suspicious.

"It was just me; I was sitting there enjoying the warmth of the fire." Cami said quickly, and her mother nodded, I felt relief.

"But the fire isn't lighted." The chief said and I started to panic again, cami didn't say anything and she just stood speechless, the chief stood and walked to the kitchen I believe ignoring the display cami came with.

"I thought you were going to prepare the dinner since your father is out for his boy's night?" the chief asked.

"Yeah, but I felt tired so I rested on the couch for a while."

"Ok, I will prepare the diner." The chief started to prepare the dinner, and cami tried to go back to her room but her mother stopped her.

"Cami, where are you?" the chief called for her daughter and cami went back to her mother.

"The missing meat case is getting even more complicated; we didn't find the meat anywhere and there were no sign for the one who did it, she must be good." Cami just nodded to what her mother said, but in fact cami was the subject of that conversation "but I have a few suspects."

The chief said and then remained silence; cami heart raced and so did mine, and then the chief continued.

"There's the cook's daughter, she knows everything about the kitchen and the storage area, and she's the natural number one suspect, and there's the fingelton's daughter but I don't think she did it, she's too calm and I don't think she would steal her family's meat, and then there's lolly, but she's in jail, and last there's Maria's son Kyle, he's quite a trouble maker, I would put him in jail if I didn't like him and in the sake of his mother, and of course wherever we find Kyle we find…" the chief was interrupted by a knock on the door, she went out to see who it was, and I was in cami's room biting on my fingers.

Apparently she was talking with someone important about the missing meat case, and while she was out cami continued preparing the dinner her mother was preparing, despise the tension and the fear of being caught the smell was very delicious, I'm started to feel hungry just from smelling the meal cami was preparing, and then the door opened and the chief returned inside.

Minutes passed and I was trapped in cami's room while she was having her dinner with her mother.

"Like I was saying before, wherever we find Kyle you must be around him planning all your moves, listen, if it was proven that you two were who disturbed the feast we were preparing on the honor of the meatheads, young girl you will be in a big problem!" the chief said to her daughter as cami swallowed hard.

"And now let's enjoy our dinner; I hope your father was here with us."

While cami was having dinner with her mom, I was standing in the middle of cami's room hoping my stomach doesn't make any sound, I was starving and the good smell just made it worse for me.

When the chief and her daughter were finished, cami returned to her room quickly, she opened the door and closed it fast.

"Shhhh…" she said putting her finger on her lips as not to speak.

She gripped my hand and took me to her bed as we sat together.

"Keep quiet, and don't make any sounds." She whispered in my ear.

"But I'm hungry!" I whispered back to her.

"For the gods sake, I'm thinking of a way to get you out of here and you're thinking about food!" she snapped quietly.

"But I couldn't resist the delicious smell; no one could actually…now I can see from where you learned to cook so well." I said that, and she smiled.

"Ok, I think it's time for you to leave." Cami said as she walked to the window.

"Don't!" she stopped and I continued "there are two night watchers outside your window." I said.

"What? I can't believe it, can't you sneak out on them or something?" she asked.

"Cami I'm not a magician, I'm just a young burglar, I can't pass two well trained guards…I suppose I will spend the night here with you." I said and cami walked in circles clearly panicking.

"What my mother will say if she caught you in my room in the dead of the night?" she said.

"What my mother will say if she knew I was caught in the chief's daughter room in the dead of the night?" I said panicking as well "even if I managed to escape, how would I explain to her why I was so late?"

We both stood in the middle of the room saying nothing, I need to figure a way out from this problem and to do that I need to organize my thoughts one by one, and first I should find a way out from the chief's house.

"Ok, we will wait until your mother goes to sleep and then I can go out… ok, when your mother sleeps, cami?" I asked cami.

"An hour or two After midnight." She answered; and I put my hands on my head.

"An hour after midnight, I'm doomed… and what we are supposed to do till the midnight." I said.

"I know what to do." Cami said.

We spend the next hours playing games, and cami won every single time.

"No way, this is the fifth time you win, you're cheating, come on, play fair once in your life." I complained after we finished playing a game, and of course cami won and of course with cheating.

"I didn't cheat Kyle, I played fair, and it's you who can't keep up." She defended her self.

"Ok, let's change the game." I suggested and cami searched in her room for another game we can play.

"I have chess." Cami whispered as she pulled chess board.

"Ok, let's try it, and please don't cheat, please." I begged her to play fair.

We were playing chess, and as I can remember I was ahead of her, and suddenly cami whispered to me and stood fast quietly.

"I heard footsteps; I think my mother is coming." Without thinking I stood and cami pushed me aside, and then she stopped for a moment.

"The footsteps are gone, it was false alarm." She said and I felt relief and we went back to our game.

"Checkmate, I win." Cami said, and I took a closer look, I was wining as I can remember.

"How is this possible? I was wining…wait a minute, you cheated again, you switched my soldiers' positions." For the sixth time she cheated and won, I can't keep playing anymore "that's it I won't play anymore." I put the chess board away and sat my back to the wall and leaned my head on the wall, and soon cami joined me.

It was very quiet in cami's room; while the candle burned my arms slowly surrounded cami and pulled her in a cuddle, funny because this is what we were afraid her mother think we were doing, but it felt nice, in one specific moment I hoped this will last forever, we were staring at the only source of light in the room as the candle light was dying.

Her hands found their way to my chest and I looked directly to her eyes; I never realized her eyes were this beautiful, slowly I closed the distance between our faces and our lips met, I can't describe how this is feeling like, the least I could say is it was magical, we parted for a moment to catch our breaths and then we kissed again more passionate then the first one, cami laid on her back and pulled me from my neck and soon I was on top of her, the fear of her mother catching us in this position just vanished like the ashes in a strong wind, then I went down a little and I kissed her sweet neck and then I went even further and kissed her chest, she moaned in pleasure and tried her best to keep it down so she won't wake her mother, this awful night turned to an amazing night.

When we were done, I laid on my back and took a deep breath, I did what my mother warned me from, but I don't regret it, it felt great, cami was sleeping beside me.

"How you're feeling?" I asked cami.

"I can't describe how I'm feeling, I never felt like it before." She answered.

"Me neither." I said.

"Imagine your mother walks in and find us like this, how you think her reaction would be like?" I joked.

"She will be so furious, she may disown me and banish you or maybe worse, but I don't care, I wouldn't mind doing it again." She said and I smiled.

Suddenly a door cracked open, for a second I thought it was cami's room door but it turned it was another door, I stood and tried to wear my cloths but cami stopped me.

"Wait, it's just my father, he's probably tired and drunk so don't worry he won't be a problem."

"But yet I have to go back home, my mom will sure kill me if I stayed the whole night out, that if she didn't kill me for staying late." I said as I wore my cloths.

After I was dressed I checked outside the window, I opened it slowly and the night watchers were still there, one awake and the other fell asleep, then I looked at cami for a second.

"…One guard is still awake; I don't think I can pass her, so I think I will go from the front door." I said finally.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"And do we have other choices? Both ways can get me caught but I think the front door is the best way."

"Ok." She stood and wore her cloths and said "wait here just minute, I'm going to clear the way for you."

She went out the room very quiet, minutes and she returned "come on, quietly."

I followed her on my tiptoes, and when we were in the middle of the hall leading to the front door I accidently hit something which made a loud sound and a terrible pain in my leg, I tried my best not to scream from the pain and when the pain was gone I looked up to see cami looking at me with serious angry eyes, I moved my lips without talking to say –I'm sorry- and soon she calmed and waved for me to follow.

Before I could get out cami checked the street and made sure no one was passing near, and then I went out, and before I could step into the street she whispered.

"Wait!" I turned and she pulled me for the last kiss, this one was different from the others but in a good way.

"See you tomorrow!" I said and then I headed home.

Every step I took to get home, some of the fear from being caught dropped, but yet I was careful not to attract any attention, I walked in the shadows of the houses and when I was far enough from the chief's house, I was relieved and walked normally to my house, I passed a few night watchers and they all shouted at me to go back home and about being too late to walk around, but when someone called my name I was sure he wasn't a guard, I turned and he was my father.

"What you're doing this late Kyle?" dad asked and I had to think fast for an excuse.

"I was just wondering in the woods." I said and he sounded convinced because I used to wonder in the forest late before.

"I thought your mother told you not to stay late in the forest, you don't know what kind of danger could be there…there could be dragons!" He said.

"There were no dragons on the island for the last ten years." I said and dad looked lost in thoughts.

"I remember that, the whole village was burned; only our house amazingly stood still against the fire breathing beasts because of your mother…but yet that cost her lot." He said with a desperate voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious but he didn't answer.

"Forget about it, this was a long time ago…you should search for another excuse for being late."

We walked until we reached home, my dad opened the door and entered and I followed him, mom was clearly waiting for us, or me to be exact.

"Young man, you're in a big trouble, Where have you been and please don't tell me you were in the forest?" mom shouted at me.

I was in a big trouble indeed, there's no other place for me to be than the forest, I opened my mouth to say something but my father spoke first.

"Don't worry, he was with me, I took him in the camping trip with the other men from the village." My dad defended me and mom relaxed a little.

"At least you could have told me! I sat to the midnight worried that something got him in the woods." my mother said to my father.

"You're right; I should have told you before I take him." My father tried to calm my mother and then he looked at me "go to your room Kyle!" he ordered me and I quickly went to my room.

I woke in the next day, I stretched my arms and looked outside my window, and it was still dawn, the perfect time for a walk in the forest, I wore a coat because it was still cold out there and went out, the streets were nearly empty, even the night watchers weren't there, I walked in the icy road in slow careful steps to not lose my balance until I reached to the town's end and then to the forest entrance.

While I walked between the green trees and the singing birds I felt like I was reborn again, I continued until I ran by the river, I got closer and took a sip of the fresh cold water, and on the other side of the river a grey wolf approached the river surface and drank, and then he lifted his head and stared at me for a moment revealing his long sharp teeth and I just started back, for a moment I felt like we were attached and I can see inside the wolf's head, the life was so simple for him, eat and survive no matter what, I hope our lives were that simple, and then the wolf just turned and disappeared between the trees, I turned and left as well continuing on my way, when I reached the edge of the forest I climbed a tree facing the big bleu ocean, I watched the sun rises and disappeared behind a thick black clouds just like the wolf earlier, it looks like it will rain for the rest of the week, I thought it was the perfect cover for the mission cami and I planed yesterday, but we should pull it off before it rains, I climbed down as the big cloud approached the island slowly and steady.

I walked back home and when I was in town the streets seemed to be crowded with people, I pushed my way through them toward the chief's house to tell cami the time we are going to start the mission and on my way I took advantage and stole some wallets.

The chief was standing in front of her house and I didn't see her and as soon as she saw me she called.

"Kyle, my boy, thank Thor you showed up!" I walked to her and she tapped on my head and she continued "here, can you take this registration book to the fisherwomen at the dock." She handed me a book, I felt so annoyed and my smile dropped but she wasn't done "and take this book to the guard's captain." She handed me a book, I took a glance to it and it was the guards they were supposed to watch tonight and among them the armory guards, I smiled an evil smile and the chief got suspicious from the evil grin on my face and she took the book back and with that the smile dropped again.

"After second thoughts, why don't you just take the registration book to fisherwomen?" she said and I did as she told me, and on my way to the dock I sighted on the loose of the guards lists, and when I was half the way someone called me and I turned to see who.

"Good morning Kyle!" cami greeted me, and I greeted her back, and then a moment of silence passed and it felt weird after what happened yesterday.

"Where you're going?" cami asked finally breaking the weird silence.

"Your mother sent me to take this book to the docks." I said.

"If she gave you registration book so why she didn't give you the guards list and gave it to me instead?" she said.

"Wait, you have the guards list?" I said surprised.

"Yeaah, why?" she asked confused.

"Well, she was suspicious I would do something with it so she didn't gave it to me…it includes the armory guards list for the night, and by the way the mission will be going tonight and I thought we can change the guards to ease our mission a little."

"No way, is this an official document I can't let you modify it." She refused my suggestion.

"You were begging me to help you with this mission since a long time, so let me help you, please hand me the document." She handed me the document and we headed for the dock first.

When we reached the docks there were no ships docked and no fisherwomen there, maybe they were late because of the bad weather, and we had no choice but to wait for them and while we were waiting a long silence filled the air, we were alone in the docks and I was confused, should I say or do something?

And then a ship were on sight and when it docked the ship crew dropped the fish load, and the ship's captain walked to me and I handed her the registration book and went out the docks.

"Where would we go now?" cami asked.

"We need to go to some place where people can't see us, the forest is too far so I think we should go to the training ground, nobody walks around there."

When we went to the training ground, I changed the guards who were supposed to guard the armory with the help of cami, we put all the newly recruits in charge of securing the armory so they won't cause any problems.

And then I handed cami the document so she can take it to the guards captain, and when she was about to leave I pulled her arm an planted my lips on hers, I don't know why I did that but I don't regret it, when we parted she turned blushing and left without saying anything.

The weather turned from bad to worse, and it rained the whole afternoon but for our luck the rain stopped when the night fell, I sneaked from my window and run to the chief's house and I found cami already waiting, together we headed for the armory and turned around the big building without being seen, and then we parted, I climbed the building while cami created a distraction and the guards were full alarmed and launched searching parties and the armory stayed unsecured from the inside and that gave me a chance to get into the armory safely, I entered and lighted a torch and took a look around, the armory was full since the last time I was here, and with precious weapons too, silver swards and shields and arrows made of diamonds and golden spears, sure those weren't ours because we weren't that rich, they must be raids gain. And then I heard the hard knock on the armory gate, I thought they were guards but it turned to be just cami.

"Kyle, open the door, the guards are gone!" she said and I opened the door from the inside.

"You scared me; I thought you were the guards for a second…what happened to them by the way?"

"They are new recruits; you can't imagine how easily they can be manipulated." She said and I smiled.

"Well done, well done!" I said and then I continued "come and feast your eyes with the wealth that we don't know anything about." I said and showed her what I saw, and she was totally shocked.

"Well, this isn't just the armory, and that explains why this building is being guarded, this where we keep our entire riches beside the tribe's arsenal!" I said.

"No kidding!" she said and held a diamond arrow and turned to me with a smile clearly shown on her face "ah, Kyle, would you make me a necklace or a ring from this diamond?"

"Sure, only if I could buy a diamond one day." I said.

"And what about all these diamonds around us?" she asked again.

"The chief will kill us if she discovers we broke in and stole diamonds."

"Come on, it's just one arrow, she won't notice." She insisted but stealing from the tribe's riches is more dangerous, we could be considered traitors.

"No cami, my word is final; we broke in and now let's get out before something happens…this is more serious than I thought."

"Why leave now, while we have the whole armory and time for ourselves." She said that as she approached me slowly.

She took the torch from my hand and run a finger through my chest, I couldn't resist anymore, I pulled her from her neck and kissed her, she instantly kissed back, and this was going great until someone interrupted us.

the door was opened revealing a guard, I quickly pushed cami behind me to protect her though she could take care of herself, I took a sword thrown near me as the guard run toward me shouting, with two blows I hit her in the head and the guard fell down, I turned to cami for a second then more guards showed, I was too busy fighting them and cami held a sword trying to help me.

"No…don't, open the door…on the left" I said while fighting the guards, and she obeyed and run to the door.

"Come on." She shouted for me when she opened the door, and while I was going I mistakenly and while fighting a guard dropped a troche and the armory was soon on fire.

I froze for a second switching my eyes between cami and the fire and the guards in front of me, I realized that I messed up a big time, I broke and set the armory on fire and with that the wealth and weapons will be destroyed, and also I was caught kissing with cami …that's it, I'm dead.

I was lost in thoughts and while I was distracted a guard swung her sword at me and cami quickly blocked it with her sword, when I realized what was going on, I ducked to avoid another blow, and when I lifted my head the guard wasn't just a guard, it was the guards captain, she must came because of the fire that is spreading through the building right now, with the help of cami we succeeded on taking her down, and then we run for the tunnel that leads to the mountains.

"You will pay for this son of the sea, you will pay for this!" the guard shouted at me and I took a look at her before following cami.

We run through the tunnel for a few minutes until we reached the end of the tunnel to the mountain, I thought of what we should do, the guard recognized us so we can't go back to the town, so we head for the forest but we can stay in the forest for the rest of our lives, sooner or later we have to go back and we will be punished for what we did, this even got more complicated, I put my hands on my face regretting my actions.

We went to our tree and spend the night there, cami slept on my embrace but I couldn't sleep, my head was lost in thoughts, excuses, the punishment, and other things.

The sun was up, but it couldn't be seen because of the black clouds, and I just stared at the smock rising from the armory until cami woke.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized to her.

"For what?" she lifted her head and asked confused.

"For everything, I was mistaken and now I know." I said and she didn't understand what I meant and neither did I, this was coming deep from my heart.

And then I stood and walked to the village, there were no use for hiding, cami tried to stop me and but someone has to stand and face the consequences, and that person is me, but she refused I take the all blame alone.

"We are in this together." She said and took my hand and we walked to the village together.

The streets were empty; all the villagers were at the armory trying to figure what happened, I stopped by an alley and told cami to wait for me there until I come back, something the guard said yesterday caught my attention and I had to check it.

I run to my home and opened the door, my mother was cleaning the house and my father wasn't there.

"Good morning honey, where have you been?" she asked.

"Mom, I need to tell you something?" I said directly.

"Don't tell me you were who set the armory on fire!"

"Actually I was but there's…." She interrupted me shouting.

"What? Of all the irresponsible things you ever did in your life you had to set the armory on fire! You realize you destroyed most of our arsenal and wealth."

"Mom, please listen…" she interrupted me again.

"Did anyone saw you?" she asked.

"MOM, LISTEN…THAT'S IF YOU WERE MY MOM?" I shouted and as she heard me saying that she listened.

"The guard who caught me said I was son of the sea, is that a true?"

"Honey, it's not…"

"Just answer the question, was I found thrown at the sea? Am I your real son?" I asked again.

"Son of the sea or not, you still my son, and I love you." She said softly.

"So it's true!" I felt a sudden emptiness in my soul, I couldn't say another word, I turned and run to where I left cami.

I run as fast as I could and when I saw cami I quickly took her hand and run to the forest.

"What happened? I thought you were…" she asked confused.

"Change of plans!" I said and she followed me without questioning.

We run deep in the forest, and when we were deep enough I stopped, cami saw the desperate sad look on my face, so she asked.

"What? What happened?" she asked and I couldn't answer so she asked again "you can tell me Kyle, what's bothering you?"

"I just…discovered something." I said with a desperate voice "I'm…not a real - burglar."

"What do you mean you're not a burglar?"

"Do you know what son of the sea means?" I asked her.

"No, what is it?" she said.

"Son of the sea means a lost child was found thrown at the sea and someone adopts him…I'm son of the sea."

"No, that's impossible; you're son of Maria and jack, you're a burglar."

"I'm an outsider… a stranger." I said.

"No Kyle, you're not." She said and I tried to avoid seeing directly in her eyes "look at me; you're a burglar even if you were from other island."

All what she said couldn't cheer me up, so she lifted my head with her hand and kissed me gently trying to comfort me.

* * *

"Chief, may I have a word with you?"My mother said to the chief.

"I don't have time to talk Maria, as you can see your son destroyed the armory and left us defenseless, this is the last time I will go easy on him, he will go to jail." The chief answered fuming with rage, and my mom relaxed a little because she thought the chief would banish me or something.

"He knows…he knows he isn't my son." My mom said.

"I don't have time for your family problems, deal with it yourself." The chief said harshly, she never talked this way with my mother, but she was angry that's it.

My mother was scared that I will go away and leave them, which will break her heart, but leaving is something I had to do; leaving is something I can't run from, the emptiness in my soul will stay empty unless I do something about it, but where would I start from, where would I go, and am I ever going to find what I'm looking for? All those questions echoed through my mind while I kissed cami.

Am I capable of leaving all who I ever know, my mother, my father, friends and people I knew? Am I capable of leaving my only love?

Leaving will just larger the emptiness in my soul, leaving will just larger the gap I'm my heart, suddenly I felt like I lost my purpose in life, I felt like any decision I will make will just lead me to darkness, darkness of loneliness or darkness of strangeness.

I was lost in thoughts that I forget I was sharing a warm kiss with cami; I broke the kiss not because I didn't want it, I broke the kiss because I need to ask myself, who am I?

… **.**

 **Hello, a quick note: the last part above is an argument in the fourteen years old Kyle's head, so don't mix it up with the other chapters because in three years a lot could change.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review, you can't imagine how reviews make me happy.**


	27. Chapter 27

I woke the next morning and Kate was sleeping between my arms and her head on my chest, I gently placed her head on the roll of blankets and walked to catch us some fish before we fly back to Numidia, I made a fishing rode using a simple parts I found in the forest and I sat near the river shores and threw the rode and waited for a fish to take the bait, it took me a long time than usual to hunt a fish, I started to get bored. But then something black flew above me and dove into the river, it was Athena, moments and she flew out the river and landed near me with her mouth full of fish, which will save me the time and effort.

We walked together back to where we spend the last night and found Kate still sleeping, I didn't want to disturb her so I didn't woke her up, it was still early to wake, Athena ate some fishes and left a few for us and I started cooking them, they smell delicious and when I was finished I woke Kate.

"Kate! Kate!" I said gently and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning Kyle!" she said in a very low voice, I could barely hear her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" I said and she smiled, I smiled back and turned to Athena who was staring at the cooked fished with her mouth open, I tossed her one and she snatched it in mid-air. Kate joined us and sat next to me on a log.

"The fish looks delicious!" she said and I hid a smile and gave her the cooked fish and she ate it and looking to her face she enjoyed it.

When she was finished we packed and hit for the sky, I noticed that Athena was slowly than usual, and so did Kate.

"Kyle, I think theres something wrong with Athena!" she stated and I agreed with her.

"I know, but maybe it's just the heavy load laid on her back." I said.

"Well, take off the loads than." She suggested but sounded more like a demand.

"I can't, we need them all…besides how heavy a few gold and books can be?" I said and Kate didn't like my answer, she hit me on my back lightly.

"A lot actually, and beside we don't need them all." She said and I joked.

"You mean the gold or the books." Without turning to see her face she was definitely mad.

"Kyle! Is this a good time to joke?" she hit me on my back again but this time a little harder "land now. We will hide the treasure somewhere until we come back."

"Okay, okay, we will land." I guided Athena to fly down and land on a small rocky island with stony hills around and we dismounted "but I'm not planning to come back soon."

I said and then I walked away from them looking around the island for a good spot to hide our treasure, and Kate followed me on a hurry.

"What do you mean you're not planning to come back soon?" she asked and I kept silence for a few moments searching for the right answer, and then I answered her.

"Well, I was planning for us to settle on a small island far away from the archipelago. The four islands by the Mediterranean were amazing but then it turned to be dragon hunter's base…" she interrupted me asking.

"You mean you don't want to go back to your home, to your parents and friends, but why?" that was a hard question, I want to go back to my home but I can't.

"It's hard to explain, before I discover that I wasn't a burglar and went in search for my real parents I did something bad, that no one knows but the guard who caught me and the chief and my mother and my crime partner. The chief started to hate me for what I did and for something else I did too, so she gave me a choice, go to jail or go in a quest to find my real parents in condition no one knows what happened back in the island." I remained silence for a few minutes in front of rounded hole in a rocky hill "if I go back I'm afraid she won't accept me back…and in the other hand theres Athena too and she will make things even more complicated." Kate was smart; she put two with two and jumped to a conclusion.

"Wait a minute; your chief gave you a choice to go to jail or to be banished?" unfortunately that was true "but that's the traitors punishment! What did you do to deserve such a punishment?" I didn't want to answer that question but I felt like I had to.

"Well, beside destroying most of the tribe's wealth and weapons and risking the tribes safety by leaving it defenseless for nearly two months of constantly raiding by other tribes, and that can counted as a treasury actually I broke a rule that shouldn't be broken and it had a relative to the chief so that didn't left a choice for her but what the choices she offered me." I answered and Kate figured easily what I meant.

"Of all the people it had to be relative to your chief, you were really a trouble maker, didn't you?"

"Those were the old days, after going on my quest and travelling around the world you can say I become much mature."

"I hope so!" she said and I smiled and put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"What do you think of this place, it's well hidden, well protective and no one can figure theres a small treasure in there?" I asked her as I pointed to the cave in rocky hill.

"Mmm…I think it's good." She answered after thinking for a moment, after her approval I was going back to bring the treasure and hide it there, I took her hand and turned and walked away from the rounded cave then when the earth started to shake lightly but we could feel it.

"What was that?" Kate asked as she held into me.

"I don't know, it could be an earthquake or…" I turned to the rocky hill and looked closer to the edges of the cave and how the cave was made and I didn't like what I got "of course…stupid Kyle!" I slapped my forehead and took Kate's hand and walked as fast as I could far from the cave.

"What? What's going on?" Kate asked confused of what was going on.

"Well, we nearly entered a whispering death underground cave; I don't know how I missed that but thank Thor I discovered that in the last minute or we would be eaten by one of them."

"Those dragons look bigger than they are in the books!" Kate stated and I considered what she said.

"Of course, you're right." I slapped my forehead for the second time, I was leading us to our doom "that wasn't a whispering death cave; it was a screaming death cave."

"Screaming death! Wow, I want to see one." She said and her wish was so unrealistic.

"Are you crazy? Let's get out of here before he discovers there are strangers in his island, they are not very welcoming you know!" I said panicking and dragged her more than led her to where Athena was waiting.

When Athena saw us, usually she jumps out of excitement and leap on me, that the way she acts, but instead she lay near the sea with her eyes nearly closed, something was wrong with her, I started to worry and so did Kate.

"Athena, are you ok?" Kate asked Athena s she gently patted her head and Athena answered with a low growl.

I turned as the earth started to shake again, every problem on a time, first we need to get out the island before the screaming death finds us and in Athena's condition I doubt we can fight it back.

"Come on girl, I know you're sick but we need to fly out this island right now, because if we don't we will be in a big problem." I said trying to encourage Athena, she stood weakly on her legs and spread her wings.

We mounted and Athena took off the ground slowly, I didn't want to press her more but if we kept this speed the screaming death will get us easily.

"Come on Athena! Come on girl, speed up a little." I said and she tried to put a burst of speed.

I looked back to the island, there was nothing so I thought we were safe but all of a sudden huge screaming death appeared from nowhere, I saw a screaming death before but this one was larger, only his mouth was bigger than all of us three. It followed us and second after second the big dragon got closer to us.

"What in the nine worlds is that thing?" Kate shouted scared of the huge dragon following us.

"Dear, that a screaming death and if we don't lose him soon we will end up being his meal for the day." I said and thought fast in a plan.

We can't overrun him while Athena is like that, so what other choice we have, I looked up and for my luck there were some clouds, not thick but enough to lose the big dragon, I immediately guided Athena up to the clouds.

"Come on Athena, go up, and fast before the screaming death gets us." I said and Athena flew toward the clouds.

When we were in the clouds level, we kept flying in the same level and looking around for any sign of the screaming death, soon and a huge shadow of the screaming death appeared near us, I prayed for the gods he won't find us.

For moments the shadow remained in the same place, it means that the dragon is flying in the someplace, and I thought that was our best chance to lose him and fly away from him, I slowly guided Athena down and she flew down very quietly to not attract the big dragon's attention.

We were in the sea surface level by now and the screaming death seemed to return to his home island after he lose us, I was glad that we lose him, but looking to Athena worry got into me.

"Are you ok my girl? A few minutes more and we will stop and rest by an island, just a few minutes more." I tried to encourage her to continue at least until we reach an island, but then I remembered that the screaming death destroys the near islands so the nearest island is a little far from where we are.

We flew for minutes and yet no island came on sight, and we kept flying and Athena was getting really tired right now.

"Just a few more minutes Athena." I patted her hear in order to encourage her to keep flying, until Kate noticed something in the horizon.

"Kyle there!" she shouted and pointed to the horizon "there an island there, there an island." She shouted again happy.

"I see it, is see it. Athena continue until we reach that island, ok girl!" Athena replied with a low growl.

From the first look to the island, it was completely full forest with a mountain in the middle of the island, after checking my map the island turned to be the dragon's island, great! We run from a dragon to get stuck in an island full of them, but in the positive way they weren't screaming deaths and that's a good thing.

We dismounted by the shores of the island, we didn't dare to land in a forest full of dragons, we were nearly defenseless without Athena, and Athena was defenseless as well.

I quickly took her saddle and everything off her back, she fell on the ground tired and her black scales turned pale, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what happened to her but I wish it's nothing serious.

"Easy girl, you just rest and I will try to find a cure for you." I said to Athena as I patted her head, I turned to Kate and said.

"Kate, search in the books maybe you can find something about her condition." I ordered her and she immediately obeyed and held a few books and read them fast and I stayed by Athena's side.

"Kyle, I think I found something." She shouted and handed me the book she was reading and I read what she pointed for me.

"…when two male mystery class dragons of different breed meet they will fight to decide who's the strongest species, they are smart and they acknowledge their superiority over the other species, I noticed this condition with the head of the mystery class dragons, the night furies and the skrills, but the night furies have some advantage over the skrills considering they are alpha species, the male night furies of course, if a night fury ever transferred to be alpha dragon, the other dragons including the mystery class dragons will follow his lead without questioning because the night fury will be in his full power and its impossible he will lose any battle simply because he won over one of the strongest dragons, the alphas. But I never saw something like it so it stays just a theory. And for mystery class dragons of the same breed and different gender, the males dominate over the females, I noticed this with the night furies and as soon as the female stay closer to the male, she will loss her abilities such as her firepower and strength and the male will be obligated to protect her, but it could be proven otherwise…" the page was finished and I stopped reading.

"Well, what did you found?" Kate asked after a few moments of silence.

"If it's true what the book says, theres another night fury around, a male night fury." I looked around for a few second and then I continued "If a female night fury met with a male night fury she won't need her power again because the male will protect her…but that doesn't make sense." I turned the book pages fast searching for anything else until I found the solution.

"The female night fury can regain her powers if she moved far from the male night fury; in that case she will need her powers to protect herself…that's it, all we have to do is to get out from the archipelago."

I turned to look at Kate than to Athena "come on Athena, we need to fly out the archipelago so you can be good." And then I turned to Kate "we will fly light; we need to hide the books and the treasure somewhere."

It took me sometime to find a place and to hide the books and the gold, and when I was finished I put the saddle on Athena and she flew south the archipelago to Numidia, she was still weak but whenever we fly far from the archipelago she become stronger until we were out the archipelago and Athena returned to her normal state.

"Are you ok girl?" I asked Athena and she answered with a loud growl, I was glad she's ok now and I missed her loud growls "can you fly in the supersonic speed?" and she growled again and this time even louder.

"Kate, you may want to hold o tight on me." before I finished she put her arms around me and Athena flickered her wings twice and flew on the supersonic speed and I could feel Kate gripe tighten even more.

Athena continued penetrating the clouds and splitting them into two, until the ocean ended and land was on sight, I patted Athena head lightly and ordered her to land so we can check if we were in the right track.


	28. Chapter 28

I hope I didn't leave the map behind on the dragon island; I dismounted and searched for the map, we were traveling light so I thought it wouldn't be hard to find it, after a lot of searching I finally found it.

I took the map and opened it and took a look while Kate stayed behind me looking also to the map.

"I suppose we are here!" I said as I pointed on the map to the place I think we are in, I took a look around to confirm our location "yeah, this is the place… Rose turned around the Chain Mountains east; but we will pass through the mountains to gain some time."

"I don't think that's a good idea."Kate said from behind and I turned to look at her with confused face "after we pass through the mountains we will be exposed and we will lose the element of surprise, they will see us coming for miles."

She explained to me on the map and she was right, after the mountain theres only flat lands for miles "we better follow Rose's course, I think she made it for us actually."

I decided to do what Kate told me, we mounted on and hit for the skies again following Rose's course leaving the mountains on our right, after hours of flying a great forest came into view, I remember this forest, I passed that forest twice when I was going to Rome, once on foot and once on Athena's back, and the village where I met Kate the first time was near that forest, we continued flying until Rome appeared on the horizon.

"Isn't that Rome?" Kate asked after she saw the city of Rome growing bigger in the horizon.

"Yeah, that's the glorious Rome…we should turn here and head for Numidia." I said as I gently patted on Athena's head to turn and fly to Numidia as Rose pointed for us in the map.

We flew for other hours and now we were in the middle of the sea and it was night, I felt Kate's grip loosen and I turned to check on her.

"Kate, Kate…babe, are you ok?" I asked worried as I turned to look at her, her eyes were nearly closed and she didn't look good, I hope she didn't get sick again.

"Don't worry…I'm just tired of flying, my back is hurting me and I can barely keep myself awake." She said with a low voice.

"Hold on just for a few minutes, we are close to the mainland, we will be there in no time." I said and then whispered to Athena to speed up.

We passed the hurricane or the cocoon of the mighty dragon to the mainland, when we reached the land I dismounted and helped Kate off Athena. Then Athena took care of hunting us something to cook, but she was a bit late and Kate was asleep when she returned. I didn't feel like eating and I just laid beside Kate and cuddled her looking up to the sky of what suppose to be my home. Athena was laying near us and she was looking at me, and I just stared into her big green eyes.

"Am I doing anything wrong Athena? I'm putting her life and yours on the line and for what? Saving dragons? There will be always other hunters, and we can't fight them all." After a long pause I continued "if something bad happens to you or Kate I won't be able to live with myself again." I said to her and she didn't do anything but to stare at me.

"Will you promise me you will protect Kate and keep her safe if anything happens to me?" I asked her and she stared at me for moments and then she opened her mouth as wide as she could, a small smile escaped my lips.

"I know you will protect her no matter what." I said to Athena and then raised my head to gaze to the shining stars, soon I fell asleep too.

The next morning I was up and ready to take quick scout on the dragon hunters base, and Kate didn't agree on that.

"Please don't do this, you can get yourself killed…Kyle, are listening to me?" Kate tried to stop me from doing what I'm about to do.

"I'm just scouting their base and maybe I will meet with Rose, I did this hundreds of times before, it will be an easy mission for me." I said while I checked the map.

"What if they caught you? Thor knows what they are gonna do to you?" Kate said worried.

"There's nothing to worry about, Athena won't let them catch me. She will destroy their base before they could lay their hands on me." I said and put the map on my back and turned to look at Kate.

"Just be careful!" she said and I pulled her closer and kissed her gently "I will." I said and then turned to Athena.

"You know what to do!" I said to Athena and then headed to the dragon hunters base.

I left Athena and Kate and walked to where the base is; before I enter the base I took a quick look to the map, Rose draw their base structure on the map and I searched for any weak point to enter from, it seemed that the northern part of the base is lightly guarded because it was their tents. Their command building is located in the middle of the base surrendered and secured by heavily armed guards, but it wasn't a problem, I wasn't going to enter with force, I was going to sneak in, and since I'm a burglar, that wouldn't be hard.

I entered the base from the north like I planned and headed for the center of the base, time to time I would bump into some guards but I easily lose them. When I was near the main building, their command base, I climbed up a wall and continued walking lightly on the stone roofs and jumping over building until I was in the command base, I entered from the window and opened the map again to look what my next move would be. There was a small room on the map that doesn't exist in the building.

"What does that mean? Is it supposed to be a secret hidden room?" I whispered to myself, and then followed to where the room is. What supposed to be the door to the hidden room was just a wall.

"Where you want me to go Rose?" I whispered to myself again after I checked the map again.

There must be something, a secret key to open the door to the hidden room, but what supposed to be, come on Kyle! You're a burglar, and you should easily find the secret door!

I was thinking and focusing on finding how to open the door until I heard something approaching me, I quickly hid a dark corner and two guards passed me and managed to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe that the reaper is destroyed, and the only person that survived was the high commander's daughter." I guard said to the other guard.

"And what happened to the dragon eye? Did it sink with the reaper?" the second guard asked.

"I don't think so, but the question is why the high commander's daughter didn't save the dragon eye? It's the tribe's heritage and it's far important than anyone."

"I don't know, but since the dragon eye is missing, wont our mission be impossible to achieve?"

"It's not our decision anyway; it's the high commander decision."

The guards continued walking and when the path was clear I went back to the hidden room, it will be difficult since I don't have any clue or anything to start with, I looked around and thought of going back, I never gave up in my life but I couldn't spend another minute standing or I may be caught.

While I was intending to leave I noticed something odd, the building doesn't have any torches but one near the hidden room, it could be just a coincidence or it may have something to do with the hidden room. I stared at the torch for a moment and then pulled it accidently down and heard a creak sound and a pathway was revealed inside the stone wall.

I followed to where this pathway leads, and ended in small room, it was empty, I looked around and found a piece of paper thrown in a corner of the room corners, and I took it read what was written on it.

 **-** Dragon rider! Meet me at the captured dragon cages south the base in the second half of the night, come alone **-**

I left the command building and searched for the captured dragon's cages and took a look to make an escaping plan in case I needed one, and then I went back to the forest, to Kate and Athena.

While I made my way through the bushes Kate though I'm someone else and hid behind Athena as Athena charged ready to shoot.

"It's just me…Kyle!" I called as I raised my hands and Athena closed her mouth as she recognized my voice.

"I'm so sorry…we thought you were a dragon hunter." Kate apologized as she run and hugged me "what took you so long? I thought they caught you and I was really thinking sending Athena to rescue you."

"It's not my fault that someone was so mysterious about his instructions!"

"Who? Rose?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, she left me a note in a secret hidden room inside their well secured command base."

"Really? What the note says?" she asked again.

"She wants us to meet in the night in the dragon hunter's base." I answered her.

"She wants to meet you in their base?" after a quick pause she continued "but that doesn't make sense, why she want to meet you alone, what if it was a set up?"

"Don't worry, I have a backup plan, if anything goes wrong I will escape easily." I assured her.

"I think we will camp here, I will gather some would to start a fire and made a shelter and you go with Athena and catch us something to eat." I said to Kate and then I took my sword and the girls flew right away, I turned around, thank Thor we were in a big forest, cutting wood will be easy job, when the girls returned I already built a shelter for me and Kate, and started a fire.

"Anything interesting from above?" I asked Kate after she sat next to me.

"No! Not really, we circled the forest twice hoping we find Roses nightmare but we didn't, either she's keeping her nightmare in a well hidden place or she turned on us and abandoned her dragon."

"I don't think so, Rose is smart, smarter than leaving her dragon alone…when I checked their dragon cages, her dragon was among them, caged, but I don't think she abandoned her dragon…she's keeping her close and safe, and that's really smart from her." A long moment of silence passed with only the sound of the fire burning and the meat being cooked.

"So…what after we stop the dragon hunters? Don't you think we should go back to your home, the burglar's island?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"I told you I'm not welcomed in the burglar's island." I said while I rolled the meat on the fire.

"But that was a long time, maybe they changed, maybe they will accept you back!" she said.

"Not as long as bertha is the chief, she won't accept me no matter what!"

"But why? What did you do so she's hold such a big grudge on you?" she insisted.

"You won't understand, she can't accept me, if she did rumors will spread and she will lose her honor and her reputation."

"And what that had to do with anything?"Kate insisted even more and dragged me to answer a question I don't want to answer, questions I hoped I will never have to answer.

"…and what do you expect, I slept with her daughter!" as I said that Kate was clearly shocked, and I could see that through her eyes, her gaze fell on me and it was killing me, I said after a long moment of silence and a longer moment of feeling guilty passed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to tell you that, I hoped that part of my life can just disappear, I was young and fool and I thought it was ok to do what I did but I didn't think of the outcome…bertha won't let me go back to the village, if I went back and with you, the villagers will think of their heir as a whore and nothing more, and bertha won't let that happen" I explained to her my deepest secret, and she didn't say or do anything but to gaze at me with judging eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking of me right now, you should now that I love you, and what happened in the past can't change that…" she was up and left me alone and went to the shelter, I was alone with Athena who was staring at me with curious eyes, I put my both hands on my face, regretting all what happened, all what I have said. But what happened in the past was already happened and I can't say I didn't enjoy it, but I clearly didn't think of the outcome, I was a fool.


	29. Chapter 29

The night seemed to get longer and longer while I waited for the second half of the night feeling guilt eating me from the inside, the girls was asleep and I had no company in the dark long night, I felt lonely most of it.

When the moon was half the way to the horizon I stood and stretched before taking my sword and walking quietly to the base where Rose told me we would meet, before that I took a quick glance and found Athena already looking at me with her big green eyes, she must felt I was going somewhere.

"Its ok girl I will be right back, take care of Kate while I'm gone." I said to Athena as she slowly went back to sleep and I made my way through the forest.

When I was in the dragon hunter's base I avoided a few patrols and continued to where they kept the dragons caged, there were no guards which gave me a strong sense that there is something going on, I waited for nearly an hour and nothing happened, there were no sign for Rose, for a second I thought maybe she set me up maybe she turned on us like Kate told me, no that can't be true maybe she's just late or I'm too early, I know she wouldn't turn on us, just for a few more minutes and then I go. While I was waiting for Rose to show up something started to sting me in my hands palm, I took a look to my hand and the scar from the sun's jewel started to shin in a crimson red color, first I didn't feel anything but then pain rose through my body, it was unbearable, my knee fell to the ground and I tried my best to not to shout though it felt like a sword has been run through me, after moments of sufferable pain it just stopped and the scar still shining in red, the caged dragons kept looking at me, just the stoker class dragons which it felt weird, and among those dragons I recognized Rose's nightmare, I walked to the nightmare and the nightmare slowly bent and lowered her head and the rest of the stoker dragons did, in that moment Rose showed up from nowhere.

"You really made it! I though you wouldn't even find the letter." She said as she approached her dragon and patted her head "what happened to you back in the forest, you scared the hell out of me, and I thought you died!"

"A long story I don't have time to tell…well why couldn't you just write in the map –we will meet here- why you had to hide the letter in a secret chamber in your wells secured base and surrounded by a whole army?" I wondered.

"It's a habit besides I knew someone your smart can figure it out easily…and you did!"

"Yeah and I could be caught easily also!" I said and then looked to my hand and the scar turned to its natural color "-I didn't expect you would keep your dragon among the other captured dragons?"

"It's the only place when I can keep her safe and close, the forest is always being searched for any wild free dragons and I couldn't risk her being captured…they could hurt her!" she said and hugged her dragon and I remembered Athena and Kate, they may be in danger.

"I must go back…I left Athena and Kate back in the forest, they may be caught!" I said worried and hurried to the forest and Rose called me.

"Wait…I will come with you." She freed her dragon and joined me.

We walked until we were at the camp and Athena wasn't there, oh Thor maybe they caught them! I run to the shelter and Kate was there sleeping; now I'm confused. All of a sudden I heard a whistle and a sharp growl and scream; I ran outside and found Athena on top of Rose's nightmare charging to shoot.

"STOP ATHENA, STOP! IT'S JUST US, STOP!" Athena looked back at me and stopped immediately and jumped off the nightmare and Rose ran to her dragon to check on her.

Athena walked to me growling lowly "its ok girl, you didn't do anything wrong!"I hugged her and in that moment Kate joined us confused.

"W-what happened?" Kate asked as she walked to me.

"Nothing actually, Athena just attacked Roses' nightmare thinking she was an enemy." I explained to Kate and then walked to Rose and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Athena was just protecting Kate." I apologized.

"I understand…can you just tell your dragon to confirm her targets before attacking?!" she said and looked back to her dragon.

"I'm sorry!" those words slipped through my lips, and then I turned and checked around us for anything but it was clear, I noticed Kate was shivering so I started a fire and we sat around it.

"Kyle!" I turned as I heard Rose calling me "let's think in our mission and forget all what happened!"

"Agreed!" I said back to her and we both sat around a fire I stared to warm ourselves and Roses started explaining her plan.

"I have a plan, and it's huge…we are going to disturb their big mission whish will give them hard time to recover from." She got our attention and then continued "those dragons back there in the base are nothing compared to what the hunters are aiming for…all their moves and plans are written and kept safe back in the base, so I need you two to work together to reclaim those documents and then our real plan can start." She said and Kate asked her.

"What do you mean you two? Aren't you participating?" Kate asked the right question, even if I trust Rose a little more then I should but we must keep the chance she was working against us.

"I can't risk being seen, me or my dragon who they know she was captured and caged back in the base." Rose answered and that actually make sense "well, the plan is so simple, Kate will fly with Athena and free the caged dragons and create a distraction and that will give you a chance to sneak inside and get their document and after you're done, we will meet here and start our real plan…and we should do that as soon as we can while we still have the night." Rose said and Kate pulled me aside far from Rose.

"Don't you think that's a little bit weird, she came up with a plane where we all go to their base except for her, it sounds like trap?" she said.

"No, that's not weird at all, she's smart, smart enough to keep herself out the picture, she's starting a war and she is making sure she's not part in it, it's like we are fighting the war she's starting." I said admiring how tricky Rose is.

"No, this can't be, we are…" she said worried but I interrupted her holding her hands.

"Kate? Do you trust me?" I asked her and she answered right away "I trust you with my life!"

"This is no trap, they are really planning for a massive hunt…I heard some guards talking when I went there yesterday, you're with Athena and I'm a burglar, they would never catch us no matter how much they try." She calmed a little and Rose called us from behind.

"Are you two in?" she asked and I nodded "here is the map of the main building, search for -the dragon's eye crossed key- in the documents and take them all."

I mounted Athena and so did Kate and we flew toward the base, I glanced back to the forest to where we left rose and she was mounting her dragon but I turned when Kate warned me we were getting near the base.

Before we above the base we landed and I dismounted and then Kate went back to the air and headed for the cages and I made my way to the main building, the door was guarded but not for a long time, the guards left after hearing a calling for reinforcements and all the guards answered the call and left the main building unguarded which gave me the opportunity to get inside easily.

When I was inside I took the map that Rose gave me and made sure I was heading for the right room, when I entered the room where they kept all their documents, Thor the room was full to the roof with documents thrown around the room, man it will give me a hard time finding the right document!

I searched and searched and I couldn't find the right document yet, the screams and shouting's outside seemed they are gone, it means either Kate was caught or she left, probably left because they won't be able to catch her with Athena.

I was searching and a thick packed papers and documents appeared inside the messy room with the writing –the dragon's eye crossed key- I took it and headed for the door, as I opened the door I closed it right away, the path was full of guards, they must returned to their positions after Athena left, I'm in a deep trouble, how I'm supposed to leave now?

I looked around the room that I was inside for any way to escape, but unfortunately the room had no windows so the only way out is the door, I have to think quick and then I had a idea, a crazy risky one but I have to give it a try.

I blew all the lighted torched and the room turned fully dark, to the second part of the plan, I opened the door a little and hid behind it with something heavy in my hands, now I have to wait for a guard to pass and check the creepy dark opened room, there were a low chance that it was going to work but it worked. A man opened the door full and entered to check what was going on and he tried to light a torch, which was the right moment to attack.

I hit him on the head to knock him out but he didn't, he was too big to be knocked with a blow on the head, he turned and tried to catch me, and now my plan to escape failed!

I turned around him and avoided to stand face to face with him, it's the smartest thing I could do now, I avoided a few punches and kicks and after a hard balance fighting I saw the perfect opportunity to attack, a light kick to his knees and he was down, I grabbed his hand and jumped on his knee around him and caught him in a lock, it was only matter of time before he passes out, but a man his size needed a few kicks to pass out.

Now to the second part of the escaping plan, no, the stupid part of the escaping plan, I disguised as a guard by wearing the knocked out guard outfit but his outfit was too large for a small boy like me so I was afraid they will suspect me and catch me. On my way out I tried to avoid any contact with other guards, a few passed me but paid me no attention and I was grateful they didn't, when I saw the door I smiled because I thought I succeeded to escape but before I stepped outside the doors a man said addressing me.

"Welcome back!" I turned to look at him and he was Viggo grimborn "I never thought you would return after you escaped."

I remained silence and he approached me slowly and said "I must say I'm still mad after you destroyed my favorite ship and my tribe's heritage and nearly killed my daughter, but I will forget all that and continue each on his way!"

"I can't say we share the same opinion." I said back and he stopped a few inches away from me.

"I will give you a fair warning! Stay out of my way, or you will be involved in something bigger than you wish for." He said and turned and walked away but before he turned and said.

"You know…considering the circumstances of your 'breaking in' and the movements of one of my warriors, it looks like you're working from the inside, but the question isn't with whom? The real question is where this will lead you?" he said and left leaving me in a total confuse, what he meant? And where this is going?

I left the base and went back to where we were supposed to meet with Rose, when I was there Athena mistakenly thought I was a guard and attacked me but stopped after she realized who I really was, I took the guards outfit and walked to Kate.

"Where's Rose?" I wondered where she was, her or her dragon, she didn't answer and handed me a paper and I read what was written on it –you know what to do next- I looked back to Kate confused, what's next?

… **.**

 **Things are getting difficult from here! Viggo knows his daughter is working with Kyle and he will take advantage of it, it will be just like the last episode of the third season of RTTE when Viggo uses hiccup to take the dragon wing great protector.**

 **Honestly I lost the tracks of the story, that's why it's taking me time to update, sorry!**


	30. Chapter 30

"What now?" Kate asked and I didn't answer, I held Roses note on my hand and the plans I took from the base on the other hand –you know what to do-.

I opened the hunter's plans and read all what was written on those papers very carefully.

-…when the earth was on its early age, the very few creatures that witnessed the creations of the moon and the fire mountain and the rise of the first dragon whisperers kingdom were four mighty immortal dragons and the first humans, who become the first dragon whisperers'…- I read the introduction and somehow I knew what was going on, I skipped a few parts and continued from the middle.

-…using the crossed key on the dragon eye with turning the snow wraith tooth key to the far right with pressing on a storm cutter tooth key to the north will unlock a new secret ancient section of the dragon eye…" well now I know what means the crossed key, I skipped another parts to another paper and read what was written also.

-…among those six dragons were four main dragons, the oldest, and their leader called furious, the only dragon that can't be harmed by the fire mountain fires…all the five dragons but furious have to be reborn to restart their life circle with forming a cocoon with the dragons element whatever it was earth, air, water. And those are the main dragons elements beside the fire for furious…the dragon and while in his reborn can considered in his weakest condition, it means he's not immortal until his reborn is completed, and it means it can be harmed or even killed beside the fires of the fire mountain…-

I stopped reading, its obvious what they are going to do, and its huge as Rose told us, I saw him before and talked with him, and I can say he's a big catch and I think they won't be able to take him down but I will stay close and follow them carefully.

"Did you found anything?" Kate asked curious and after a moment of hesitation I answered her.

"Well…do you remember the hurricane we faced on our way to Numidia?" she nodded and I continued "you know the hurricane is a dragon, a very big massive dragon, right?"

"Yes I know, but what that has to do with anything?" she answered me not seeing the connection between the hunters and the big dragon in Numidia.

"Well, they are trying to hunt him down!" I sad and she were unconvinced.

"The big dragon that started a huge hurricane? The one you talked to? The one the books says he's immortal and one of the first dragons on the earth and one of the first creatures ever?"

"Actually I discovered something new…he's not immortal while he's in his reborn, he could be harmed or even killed. That's what the documents I took from the hunters say." I stated and then a moment of silence passed.

"Well, what you're planning to do?" Kate asked finally breaking my thoughts.

"Ah…I think it's impossible to hunt that dragon, they won't be able to reach him because of his cocoon, but if they are so determining on doing it, they must have something powerful in their hands, some sort of a secret powerful weapon." I turned to Athena, and then back to Kate and a thought kept bothering me but I just ignored it "Come on, we need to be in the air if we wanted to keep close to them." I said while I mounted on Athena and so did Kate after hesitation.

"What's wrong?" I asked her after she hesitated on riding on.

"It's nothing, it's just a feeling that theres something up, like something is gonna go wrong." Weird because it's the same feeling I'm having, the same thought my mind was having a few seconds ago but I ignored it again.

"We are just watching from a distance, nothing will go wrong." I assured her and then Athena ascended to the clouds.

The hurricane where the dragon is, wasn't far enough from where we were, we had to pass Serta back the way we came from Rome heading for Serta, we flew for a few hours and passed Serta and the snow mountain, and the hurricane appeared in the horizon, bigger then we found it the first time, the weather was so messed up, strong winds, heavy rains, and thick clouds, we could barely recognize is it day or night.

I wish I didn't brought Kate, no I wish I never got into this, the thought I had earlier that day came back to my mind, what if something really went wrong? What if something bad happened to Kate or Athena? Even if I went through a lot with Athena, this felt so dangerous.

We landed far from the hurricane or the cocoon to be exact and took a cover from the angry weather, other hours passed and the weather cooled a bit until the sunlight was able to reach the land, but another hours and the weather turned even angrier, I guessed it was the effect of the reborn of the mighty dragon, it was the only explanation, we spend the night far in a safe place under the sound of the rain drops and the thunders.

The next morning the weather was nice and steadied and it was the perfect opportunity to get near the cost to watch over the sea.

"Can you see any ships in the sea Athena?" I asked Athena after we landed near the beach and she growled negatively "good, it means we arrived before them, that if their ships didn't sank because of yesterday's storm let's hope it did!"

"But how exactly they are supposed to get into that cocoon? It's huge and the strong winds near it will destroy their ships before they get to the cocoon." Kate wondered.

"I know, but let's pretend they can, we must be alarmed when they make their move." I said back to Kate and then took a deep look to the sea, it was clean and calm except near the cocoon.

"I saw a village nearby, if you're hungry I can manage to get you some food and Athena needs to eat too." I suggested for her.

"And how you're gonna do that? We left all the gold back in the archipelago; you're not intending to steal it, aren't you?" I knew she wouldn't let me "they don't have enough food to feed themselves, and their farms are destroyed, we are not going to steal what left for their children." I stood listening to her debut, she cares for anything even if was people we don't know or just a gazelle, but I decided to ignore her because she needs to eat too; it's them or her, and it's obvious who I will choose.

"Don't worry, I won't steal! And besides they don't need gold right now." She didn't answer, after all I decided to listen to her and not to steal, I had a better idea, and I thought they are my people after all, sort of!

"I won't be back soon, you stay with Athena and watch the ocean and if anything happened come and find me in the village."

I looked up to the village; it was a bit far from the place we landed in. I kept walking until I reached the village entrance, the streets were nearly empty and for a second I thought it was an abandoned village, until someone came to me taking slow steps toward me.

"What do you need?" he asked after he examined me well, thank Thor I left the sword back with Kate; I don't want him to get the wrong idea about me.

"What happened here? It looks like the gods were angry so they turned these heavens to waste lands?" I asked the man.

"They are angry indeed, since that hurricane appeared and fixed in the sky everything changed, not to mention the bad weather." The man seemed to relax a little.

"Is there anything I can help with? I can treat wounds and make cures to some diseases in exchange for some food, food for five persons." I told him and he seemed to think about it.

"Well, we don't need any healers but we afforded our neighbors from a near village a refuge, their village was destroyed because of the hurricane, they have some injuries among them and some sick people…and about the food let me see with the head of the village, follow me."

I followed him and he took me to the head of their village, he told him about the exchange deal and he welcomed it and led me to where they kept the sick and injured people.

"We have five conditions that need to be treated as soon as possible, do that and you will have your food!" the healer that was watching over the injured people told me, I knew he wasn't used to be a healer looking to his face expression.

The first four were easy to treat but the fifth was hard, an eight years little girl with a broken leg in two places, she was getting a fever and it was getting worst and needs to be treated right way.

"PLEASE! Please, she's all I got, please do something, don't let her die!" a man pleaded to me, I suppose her father.

"I will sir, just give me some space and get these herbs for me." I told him and ordered him to get me herbs to make a cure for her fever after I fix her broken leg.

In order to put the broken bone together, I ordered the healer to held her tight and don't let her move, I had to do it manually and without any anesthetic so it would be painful for the little girl, I forced her bone back to its original place and while doing that the girl screamed from the top of her lungs, somehow I felt what she was feeling, pain!

"IT'S OK, IT'S OK, it's over now, and you're ok!" I calmed the girl and then I bandaged her leg and after all of that her father came back with the herbs.

"How is she?" he asked worried about his daughter.

"Good for now! But how she got her leg broken?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Yesterday she was playing outside and when the weather turned bad she went back to the homes running and because of the strong winds she fell off a small cliff at the town's skirts, no one noticed her until I came out looking for her and found her." He said.

"Well that explains the fever, but don't worry, she will be ok." I assured him and turned to make the cure for her fever, just like I did once with Kate, and the man asked me.

"Wait…didn't we meet before?" I tried to remember but I couldn't remember if I met this man or not.

"No, I don't think we met before." I said while preparing the herbal cure.

"No I remember you, your necklace…" while he mentioned the necklace I stopped checking the necklace around my neck "…you're Masnsen's bloodline." He said and that surprised me, how he knows me?

"Well that doesn't matter right now; all what matters is to cure your daughter." I continued making the herbal cure.

"This should cure your daughter's fever, give her one cup when she wake up and another early in the morning…her leg should take four to five weeks so she can move again." I said and prepared to leave.

"Is there anything I can do for you to return your favor?" he asked before I leave.

"No, that won't be necessary." I can't accept anything from the man, all what he's going through is enough for him.

I went back after I took the food I was promised, the sun was nearly down but I didn't feel the time passes, while I walked back to where I left Athena and Kate by the cost, and when I was getting near three figures appeared, a dragon and two humans, one is Kate and who may be the other?

When I was there, the second person was Rose; she was sitting and staring at the cocoon in the middle of the sky.

"I wasn't expecting you, what may be the reason behind your visit?" I started and after a moment she turned her eyes to me.

"I have some news, but I see your caring food, let's eat and then discuss our next moves." She said, and I agreed with her.

"Where's your dragon by the way, I can't see her anywhere?" I asked Rose after we finished eating; Kate was sitting next to Athena and Rose apposite tome.

"She's somewhere up there; I had to be in the ships with my father." She answered and continued "they are preparing themselves, that thing is just huge."

"Yes, huge, and besides they can't get to him, they can't get past the cocoon." I said waiting for her to answer.

"Well, that's the news I brought for you…they can get to the dragon!" I hoped they won't be able to get to him but I knew they have something in their hands.

"Well, let's assume they can get to him but how they are gonna catch him, I saw him and no cage can contain it." I said.

"My father doesn't want to…wait? You said you saw him?" Rose said shocked.

"That doesn't matter right now; let's focus on the important stuff, how they are going to get the cocoon and how they are going to catch him?" I avoided her unnecessary question and asked her.

"Well, my father refuse to share that information with me, he says when its time he will tell me…so you need to wait a little more?" she said.

"Do you have any idea when they are pulling their plan?" I asked her again.

"I really don't know, my father is a bit secretive these days, but he sure has his right reasons, I will go before they notice my absence, I will come back as soon as I get more information." She said and stood "and don't stay in the sky for a long time, we can spot you" she warned me and left, I will take her advice and stay on the ground.

After Rose left I turned to Kate and she was sitting beside Athena looking to me.

"What?" I asked annoyed after she stared at me for a long time.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to read your body language, I learned it from a book but we left it back in the archipelago, I didn't finish it so my reading may be wrong." I remembered that book, it was a war technique book made by the burglars.

"And what my body's language says?" I asked curious, and she narrowed her eyes at me for a moment and said.

"Ah…you're shaking, it means you're nervous and mostly worried, you need to clear your mind, and you need something else…" she as a smile grew bigger on her face.

"And what else do I need?" I asked her smiling too.

"…you need to rest." She said and the smile on my face faded, curse my dirty mind!

"Good idea!" I answered and then checked around for anything unusual but everything was alright.

The sun was down and it was night, maybe I need to rest as Kate told me, I laid on my back and fixed my eyes on the dark sky above me, the stars were dancing in the middle of the night and I could hear the music played, music of the winds blowing lightly moving the clouds, music of the sea and the waves, it felt so relaxing, there's only one thing missing…Kate!

I closed my eyes hoping I fall asleep until I felt something gently placed on my chest, I didn't need to open my eyes to know she was Kate, I just enjoyed the moment and the warmth of body next to mine.

"How long it will take to end all of this?" Kate asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"You know what I mean, to stop do what you always do and settle down." I thought of it for a moment.

"Just this time and this is over, no more adventures, no more quests, no more fights, just you and me _and Athena of course." The last part got a small laugh from her.

"Do you promise" she asked, I didn't need to answer this question because I will do whatever is best for her and Athena, and she knows it.

"I love you, and I will always do!" I admitted to her as she looked directly to my eyes, I gently placed my lips on hers and kissed her, it felt amazing like the whole world just vanished and we were alone in the entire universe, I wish this never ends.

"I love you too!" Kate whispered in my ears, now I have everything I need, and will ever need.


	31. Chapter 31

I was holding Kate closer to me as it was getting colder and we had nothing to cover ourselves, the only source of warmth were our bodies.

And while I was sleeping I felt something nudging me on my side, I woke and saw Athena trying to wake me up, she wouldn't do that only if it was something extremely important.

"What is it Athena? Why you had to wake me this early?" I asked her for an explanation, and she just growled and made weird sounds and jumped like she was telling me something.

I stood and followed her to where she want me to see, first I couldn't see anything because of the night but after narrowing my eyes and focusing on where she was telling me to look I saw something shocking.

The cocoon was twice its size from yesterday, if yesterday the cocoon was big, now it's enormous and it was expanding and swallowed a part of the land and it was getting near us and near the villages, if it continues expanding on this speed it will destroy the village and they won't have a chance to run away in time.

"Kate! Wake up, wake up, we need to go now." I woke her on a hurry and she woke shocked.

"What's going on?" she asked scared.

"We don't have time, ride on." without questioning She rode and wrapped her arms around me as Athena flew upward and I guided her to the village I visited yesterday, they deserve to be warned sooner.

We flew and landed in the middle of their main street, Athena growled loudly and everyone in the town was out checking the growl only to run away as soon as they see Athena.

"NO WAIT, SHE WON'T HURT YOU…THER'S SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT." I shouted but no one listened as they all went inside their house and sealed their doors.

I run to where the head of the village was living and found him already out checking what the noise was about.

"Sir, I need you to listen to me, the cocoo_ I mean the hurricane is heading for your village, you should evacuate the town before it gets here." I said.

"How do you know that? But before who are you?" he asked.

"I treated your wounded people yesterday." He nodded as he remembered me "and I saw it coming this way."

"And how I can believe you're saying the truth?" he asked again.

"Do you think I will land in your village on a dragon and put all who I care for in danger just to lie?" I tried to convince him that I was saying the truth and he looked convicted after he saw the hurricane getting closer with his own eyes.

"And the dragon?" he asked a bit terrified as his eyes fell on Athena.

"She won't be a problem, she's with me." I answered him and he was already knocking on the doors and ordering people to abandon the town.

"And where we would go?" one of the villagers asked their town's leader.

"Anywhere but here, go for the mountains." Their leader answered and went back on organizing his people.

"Children, women, old people and the wounded have the priority in moving and the rest help them out." Things were going smoothly; people were calmly walking out the town to the mountains under the cover of the night.

"But Sir, my daughter's condition isn't stable, she can move." A man complained to his leader, and that man was the one I treated his daughter yesterday.

"Leave that to me." I interrupted the two men, I blew a whistle and soon Athena landed beside me and Kate o her back.

"Kyle, the hurricane will hit the village soon, do you have any plan to_ stop it?" Kate asked me while she dismounted Athena and walked toward me.

"We need to get those people out of danger and then I will find a way to stop it." I answered her while I guided Athena to the infirmary. And the two men followed me with a surprised faces.

"But how you can stop a hurricane?" the leader asked me shocked.

"That's not important right now; focus on getting people out the village." I answered him while I curried the little girl and put her on Athena's back and between Kate's arms.

"Follow the other villagers and take care of her but don't wait for me, I will see what I can do to prevent this from happening." I told Kate before turning to the leader.

"wait_" I turned to Kate back as she called me "please be safe."

"I will!" I assured her, and then turned back to the leader.

"I need a horse?" I ordered him and he obeyed right away and offered me a horse.

While I was riding the horse and heading to the beach, I organized my thoughts, first I need to get to Rose, but to do so, I have to swim to ships and then get onboard without being seen and hope Rose know what to do.

When I reached the beach I let the horse go and prepared to take a swim in the cold sea, I took my shirt off and dove.

As the cold waters touched my skin all my muscles refused to move but I forced myself to swim and ignore all the pain and coldness.

Their main ship's deck, it means the larger, was being guarded by a few hunters, I had to find another way into the ships, then I had a brilliant idea.

I kicked the ship's body with my feet to swing using a chain I was holding into and spying through the windows, the first cabin was a storage room full of food and mead, the second was empty and the third was also empty but had a bed and a desk in the corner, it had a feminine touch so it must be Rose's, I continued and climbed the back of the ship and now I was in the cabins, I took me some time to avoid some hunters and find my way to Rose's cabin, and when I was in front of her cabin I did something I never imagined doing, knocking on the door while a mission, but it would be inappropriate to break into her room considering she's helping us against her father.

"Who's the dead dirty rat interrupting my napping?" a shouting full of hatred came from inside the cabin, when the door swung open I was standing face to face with Rose.

"Oh…what in the nine_" she dragged me inside her room and closed the door "what the hell you're doing here, are you out of your mind?"

"Nice to see you again." I said while I run to the window and checked the size of the hurricane.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I thought you were one of the hunters." She apologized.

"It's ok" I said and then turned to face her "the cocoon is twice its original size and it's getting bigger and bigger, and it's threatening to destroy a village nearby."

"Yeah, I can see that but what that has to do with you?" she asked confused.

"I can't just let them die; I need to stop the reborn of the dragon process right now and I need your help." After a short pause I continued "search in your archives anything about the expanding of the cocoon and how to stop it, unfortunately I left all my books back in the archipelago?" I was sure if theres something could stop the cocoon from growing bigger, the hunters must know about it.

"_ just stay here and don't make any sound, I will be right back." She said and then left, moments and I felt the ship moving, what was going on? I asked myself.

Nearly half an hour and she returned her face dark, this can't be good!

"Kyle, I have bad news, and worst news, what would you like first?" she said, and I gave her the look of –stop doing whatever you're doing now- "well, the ships are moving away from the cocoon this is the bad news, the hunters began their mission, and the worst news…the cocoon will keep expanding until…" she stopped.

"Until what Rose?" I asked her nervous, from the look on her face, the wont be good at all.

"Imagine you have a balloon and it keeps expanding until…" she did an explosion figure with her hands "…and with a balloon that size, it will take down whole mountains."

"Thor helps us all!" I cried and left.

"Wait, you need my help, I will come with you." Rose said.

"Are you sure? But what would your father say if he doesn't found you with them?"

"He won't notice my absence, trust me!" she answered confident.

I whistled for Athena as soon as I stepped on the beach, moments and Athena landed near me with Kate on her back.

"Did they make it to the mountains?" I asked Kate.

"Yes, they are taking a break to rest and check on the wounded and sick people by the forest." She answered.

Another dragon landed near us, a nightmare and on her back was Rose.

"Kate, I want you to go with Rose and protect the villagers, I will stop this dragon in one way or another."

"But how you're gonna do that?" Kate asked worried about me.

"Yeah, it's impassible, theres no way you can stop it." Rose added.

"But I have to try something though; I can't just stand and let them die like this." I have to try something, convince him or force him to stop.

I mounted on Athena and flew on the sea surface fighting the strong winds that was diverging us from our destination but we continued even so.

"Now, shoot!" I ordered Athena as we were a few feet from the cocoon.

The shot caused a hall in the cocoon, just like the first time, and we were inside.

The cocoon was warm inside, warmer then the last time I was here, and a thick fog was filling the cocoon, I hardly found my way to the center of the cocoon where the dragon was curled in a ball, he was smaller, the first time I saw him he was bigger than the red death but now he is like a monstrous nightmare or a bit bigger.

"We need to wake him up, a small shot will do." I said addressing Athena and she shot a warning shot, the dragon woke and faced us, and he was deferent, like he was taking another shape.

"In the name of the earth and the seven seas, who dared to interrupt me?" he said with the same deep voice, and he followed before I could answer.

"I remember you! And your dragon! And I remember that I warned you if you interrupt me again."

"Believe me; I wouldn't interrupt you if I don't have to." I said.

"Let me guess, you want to kill me_" well, that was my second option "mortal! Many had tried before you and like all of them you will fail." He said and before I can talk to him to convince him I wasn't intending to kill him, well not in the meantime, he opened his mouth fully and sucked as much air as his lungs could hold, if he was in his normal size he could sucked us both inside his mouth.

Even if I knew he was planning to attack but we stood steady in the air, then.

"Your last chance mortal!" He warned me but I ignored his warning.

"I just want to _" before I could finish my explanation Athena drifted away and dived down as something hit my right arm, something hot, if my analyze was right he attacked us using some invisible type of shots, I looked to my right arm and the scar was lightening in red and the substance that was on my arm exhaled to a indigo steam, if I wasn't wrong, being the fire and flame king gave me some immunity against some dragon shots.

"Stop, I don't want to fight you, I just want to speak with you." I said to the dragon but that got no attention from him, he shot again and I ducked my head to avoid the shot.

"Athena, it look like he doesn't want to speak, we have to make him listen." I said to Athena.

We avoided another shots, I assumed he doesn't have shot limits. I tried to use our high speed against him, after all the night furies are one of the fastest dragons, but that didn't work, the dragon would flicker his wings and winds starts to blow which Athena couldn't fight.

It looks like we are all out of options but one, attacking him directly "Athena full attack!"I ordered Athena and she turned and headed for the dragon in full speed, like the last time he tried to stop us using his wings but that didn't work, Athena shot the dragon and because of strong hit the dragon loosed his balance in the air and dived in a free fall before he regained his balance and attacked us again.

Athena avoided his shots and shot back in return "this is the last shot girl, make it count."

Athena headed once again toward the dragon and he blew winds using his wings just like I expected and Athena instead of shooting the dragon she shot his wings and this time he went down and I doubt he will come back, before he hit the waters, using his other wing he kept himself in the air hovering above the blue sea.

"I told you I just wanted to talk, this could never happened." I said as we flew near the wounded dragon.

"Is this what you call talking?" he said and after a long pause he continued "I never imagined this day would come, when I come close to the edge of death, many had tried but you succeeded."

"I couldn't risk your cocoon exploding and killing all my people." I told him and he interrupted me.

"Exploding?! My cocoon won't explode, it will just expand until my reborn and then it will shrink until it disappears." He explained and I was shocked from what he said.

"Wait? You said_ you mean your cocoon won't explode, but I…" before I finish talking some arrows were shot, I heard a sharp growl, it took me time to recognize it was coming from Athena, she was hit by two arrows on her side, I was shocked and just switched my eyes around for the shooters, a three big battle ships.

Athena was diving freely and hit the waters and yet I didn't figure what just happened. I dived further for Athena, I was exhausted as I forced myself to dice even further and things turned black, I don't know if I drown or just the sea darkened, suddenly something snatched me from the waters and lifted me to the sea surface, and my reflex was that I loosed who ever snatched me grip and dived back in the waters only to be snatched again.

"NO, LET ME GO, ATHENA! SHE WILL DROWN, LET ME GO…" I shouted fighting to get back in the waters, and when I did waters filled my lungs and yet I fought my lungs needs for air and dived even more.

The pain of drowning was unbearable, I loosed control over my body, and my eyes closed watching Athena as she fought to get to me.


	32. Chapter 32

Pain! Was all I felt every time I try to move or to switch positions while sleeping, I felt so weak, so fragile and I don't know why, I kept remembering the last thing I remember after falling in his coma, Athena trying to reach me and me trying to reach her, ATHENA!

I opened my eyes quickly and my breaths speeding, like I was running for a long distance, I looked around and found myself in a wooden room, I tried to stand but felt a stinging pain in my torso, a white clean bandage was wrapped around my middle section, what happened? I kept asking myself and hoping someone will enter and explain everything to me, what happened to Athena? And where's Kate? And where am I?

I stood slowly putting Wight on my right leg, and when I tried with the left leg the felt pain again, and the bandage was colored in red, BLOOD!

"Hello! Is there anyone, I need help." I called out starting to freak out, and the bleeding from my torso made it worse.

"HELLO!" called again but this time a bit louder, the door opened and someone entered, the one I wished to see right now.

"Kate!" in middle of my happiness seeing Kate Ok, I put too much Wight trying to walk to her and my legs failed to hold me up, I fell down.

"KYLE!" Kate shouted and run to me and luckily caught me before I hit the ground "why you had to stand up?!" she exclaimed and then called for the healers, I was put back in the bed, after cleaning my wound, I don't know how worse it was because I couldn't look, the healers left and Kate got back and sat next to me in bed.

"I thought I lost you for a second?" she said smiling as she kissed my forehead.

"W-what happened?" I gathered all my energy left for me and asked her.

"What to start with? The hunters set you up; luckily Rose got there first and saved you and Athena before the hunters could catch you both…" I interrupted her as she mentioned Athena.

"ATHENA?! What happened to Athena, she was drowning, I couldn't…" She interrupted me also.

"SHE'S OK, she's ok…like I said Rose saved you both, but they caught the big dragon, Rose said the dragon burned to ashes right after the hunters caught him, she said it was his last step in reborn process and they stopped it which will allowed them to control him." She said.

"And Athena? She was hit by two arrows to the side." I asked her.

"She recovered by now, the healers did their best and she can move again_ actually she's outside waiting to see you." a huge smile spread through my face as I whistled for Athena to come, she rushed through the door and jumped directly to my bed as she licked my face, she was so happy to see me and I was too.

"Ok, Athena that's enough, Athena_ watch out_ my_ great, now the wound is bleeding again!" she jumped off the bed and I checked my wound and indeed it was bleeding, Athena across me kept turning around herself, I didn't know why but then I discovered why, she was showing me where the arrows hit her.

"Wow, either she healed very quickly or I was passed out for a long time!" I exclaimed as I saw her side, she was completely healed.

"You were hit by an arrow too…" Kate started; well that's kind of obvious how I got the wound "if Rose didn't get you in the right time you may have died there but she did. And even if the arrow didn't kill you the fever you had the first week would have killed you, your wound touched the waters for a long time plus the warmth of cocoon, the bleeding wouldn't stop and the wound couldn't heal right, even after three weeks your wound is still open."

I took a moment looking to the bleeding wound and then something caught my mind "Kate, you said three weeks? You mean I was…"

"Yes, you were in a coma for three weeks." She cleared that for me.

"Man! Three weeks!" never in my life and I ever got an injury that kept me in bed for three weeks; it must be a serious injury.

A moment of silence passed while I tried figured things out "so I guess Rose left?"

"Yes, as soon as she rescues you." Kate answered looking ahead.

"And didn't she leave anything, a not or a message maybe?" I asked her.

"No, I guess she didn't." Kate answered and I took a breathed out frustrated.

"And how we are supposed to find them again?" I said and Kate turned and looked at me.

"We are not! They nearly killed you Kyle; they nearly killed Athena, how far you're ready to risk your both lives chasing those hunters? They outsmarted you, and next time Rose won't be there to save you."

"She doesn't have to save us again, if they are going to play tricky, that's something I do best." I said back.

"Are you listening to yourself? This is a battle you can't win, whenever you're going to understand that?" she paused for a moment looking directly to my eyes with her pleading ones "you have something they don't, you have a heart! You see goodness even in the worst darkest person, and they used it against you, they used your kindness toward people seeing you do anything, ANYTHING for them and made you do their dirty work…they didn't break the cocoon, you did. They didn't hunt the dragon, you did. They didn't shot Athena_ you helped them." I thought deeply of what she said and it was completely right, if this is the way it has to be, so let it be.

"Kate! Do you trust me?" I asked her after a moment of deep thinking.

"With my life!" she answered and that got a small smile from me.

"Trust me on this. I'm going to end this once and for all, they did this to me and to Athena and I will make them pay, and this time_ I'm gonna do it on the bog's way!" I said and she looked unconvinced.

"Please Kyle! Can you throw all this behind and stop, I love you and I can't stand seeing you on the edge of death every time, I want you here beside me, we can live here and settle down, you promised me."

"Kate, please! This is the last time, I promise you when all this is over we will settle down, and we can't let them get away with this, they need to be stopped."

"With every promise you make, you come closer to death, I don't know how many more and you can't make another one!" she said as tear dropped down her cheek, she wiped it with one hand and left.

"KATE! WAIT…" I tried to get up and follow her but the open wound in my side didn't allow me to move "…ARGH, DAMN IT!"

The next few days passed and Kate never visited me, whenever I ask about her they say she's sad and refuses to see me. The wound yet didn't coalesce and I found it weird, after that I was told I was hit by a strange kind of arrows, the healers suspected it was poisoned, with my help I taught them some of the Vikings medicines though some of the Vikings herbs didn't existed in Numidia.

The Viking cure they made worked very well, it seemed it was working and I was healed in a few days later, now I could move without paining which allowed me to walk around.

One morning I decided to take a walk around the town, after weeks staying in bed it seemed a good idea to walk and stretch my legs, after walking a few feet of the infirmary I was put in, a man approached me with his little daughter, I recognized them, she was the girl I cured these past weeks, the girl with the broken leg but she looked fine, and I was glad she was.

"Maybe you don't remember me my lord but you saved my baby girl when the hurricane hit us, there's no way I can thank you enough…" the man said and then nodded to his daughter.

"Sir, I kept this safe for you." the little girl opened her hands and gave me two objects, my necklace and the sun's jewel, how came I lost them? I wondered.

"Thank you!" I thanked the girl for keeping them for me and then excused them and left after taking my objects.

I put the necklace back on my neck and the jewel back in my pocket and continued on my way, the streets seemed quite, everyone were occupied with repairing their houses, people greeted me all the way and thanked me for saving them, it looks like I became a hero to these people, I continued till I was in front of their guests house.

I stood in front of the doors and breathed out "I hope this works." I entered.

It was dark inside though we were just morning, the only source of light were a few candles blowing in the far corner and near them sat a beautiful blonde buried in books, I smiled and walked slowly toward her.

"Good morning dear!" I greeted her and she looked up to me.

"Good morning!" she greeted back with a worm smile on her face.

"What you're reading?" I asked her as I sat next to her putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer, she seemed to relax between my embrace.

"Nothing! Just a book I found thrown in their dusty shelves, it seems like no one is worried about these treasures, like they don't care about it!" she sighed.

"What if you stayed and took care of them, sure they will appreciate a good company like yours_ I do!" I said as I pulled her closer.

"Seriously Kyle, seriously?!" she hugged me and planted kisses all over my face "thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much."

"Yeah I know you do! But it's not official yet; I need to talk this over with their chief or whatever they call him." I told her and she looked at me and asked.

"Does this mean no more Viggo, no more traveling, and no more adventures?"

"Yeah that's exactly what it means_ I love you and I want you happy, and if this makes you happy then I will do it." I answered her question and she kissed me one longer kiss "thank you!"

"Stop thanking me or I would change my mind!" I said and then stood "by the way have you seen Athena? It has been a while since the last time I saw her."

"I don't know, maybe she's playing with some kids around_ they seem to accept her well than the grown people." She said and I left.

The first thing I did when I was out was to whistle for Athena, she soon came running through the streets, funny because I was looking ahead to the skies waiting for her to land, I was used to her flying every time I whistle for her.

"Hey girl, oh I missed you so much you know that?!" I said as I hugged her, and when we parted she sniffed looking to my side belly "I'm fine Athena, don't worry about me, I'm nearly healed_ what do you say if we took a quick flight?"

She jumped very excited, she loved flying and more, flying with me "OK girl, blow me!"

She flapped her wings and ascended to the sky, seconds and we were as far as we can reach from the ground and when we were above the clouds level she stretched her wings wide and dived in a free fall, I tried my best to hold on Athena but failed when I lost my gripe and got separated in the middle of the sky, I had a hard time keeping my balance but Athena got me and I was back on the saddle.

"As much as it's tempting, but don't try it again?" I said to Athena and she kept diving until we were a few feet from the sea surface "Athena, ATHENA!" I cried and she opened her wings in the last moment which caused the sea waters to splash, I was completely wet but this was truly amazing.

"You always keep surprising me girl, good job!" I patted her head as she slowed and flew low above the sea surface, we were so close that I could reach my hands and touch the cold smooth waters of the ocean, the touch of the waters on my skin felt relieving, I laid back and stared at the blue sky above.

"Athena? If you told someone you love that you won't do something but you do it anyway for a good cause, could it be called lying? I mean I don't want to lie to Kate but I can't stop_ not right now. I know Kate cares about me and she don't want anything bad happen to me, but if I don't do what I do, if I don't fight them then all who I care for especially you and Kate will get hurt." I said what was in my mind; I always talk to Athena when I have no one to go to.

I felt something stinging on my side, and then turned to an unbearable pain, I cried out of pain, I nearly fell off Athena's back and speaking of Athena she turned and headed back to the village in top speed, these few seconds that took Athena to reach the city felt like my last. I felt like a dagger been ran through me and twisted in my side, what happened? I don't know, but my inside was burning like hell, the healers were all around me shouting, and trying to pin me down, I looked down to where the pain started and then spread through my body, the arrow wound was wide open, wider than the first time, I couldn't look anymore and I took my eyes off the wound to meet with Kate's, she was holding my hand that I couldn't feel anymore and her tears spilling on my face, she was crying and pleading me to not leave her, that when I felt dizziness and my eyes slowly closed on Kate.


	33. Chapter 33

I was in a dark place, a very dark and scary quiet place, I tried to move but I felt like my feet were stuck, I looked around but I couldn't see anything.

A loud screams could be heard from a distance while the ground moved and started pulling me down, I tried to fight back and break free but I couldn't and I was still being sucked.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I cried out before I was completely swallowed.

From that dark place, I ended in a place with so much lights that could blinds me, I covered my eyes to protect my sight from the bright light until I heard someone calling, Kate!

I was so happy to hear her voice, I tried to look at her and saw her in a long white dress before the light surrounding her blinded me and the lights were gone, darkness filled the place again.

Those screams came back again, and this time louder and louder, flashes of light glowed and cleared my sight for a second as the light started growing smaller, I tried to follow it and the screams become louder, when I reached the light source I was totally shocked and I couldn't believe my eyes.

If it wasn't for the golden ring I gave Kate a while ago I wouldn't be able to recognize her, she was enchained, caged, dirty and wearing a small piece of cloths that could barely hid her naked body.

A man approached her from behind and laid his dirty paws on her shoulder and dragged her away, I Instantly run to save her but with every step I make my feet become heavier and heavier until I stopped a few inches away from her, she reached her hands and pointed a finger to my heart and tears dripping down her eyes, that when I heard a very familiar growl, Athena.

I finally got it, Kate wasn't pointing to me, she was pointing to Athena, I turned quickly and saw Athena also enchained and caged with her wings broken, and viggo standing next to her.

"You lost!" he said calmly before disappearing in the darkness.

"NO!" I shouted as darkness turned to lights, I was sweating and breathing fast.

And inside all of my dizziness I heard Kate calling.

"KYLE, Kyle!" I looked at her and she was fine and then looked around, I was laid in bed and completely wrapped in bandage. It was just a nightmare!

"What happened?" Kate asked and I took a moment before I answer.

"Just a nightmare, a bad nightmare." I answered and she got closer to me worried.

"What was it about?" she asked again.

"It was nothing, really! Just crazy things" I answered her, the nightmare wasn't worth mentioning after all it was just a stupid nightmare.

A moment of silence passed and I was just staring at Kate, I just can't get enough of her beauty.

"And what happened to me by the way" I asked finally after remembering why I was there the first time.

"I don't know and neither the healers, the wound was wide open and it kept widening and then it started to heal on its own…oh and your hand's scar lighted again when the wound was self healing." I looked to my scar and it was normal "while your wound was healing you body's temperature was high and you kept shouting and screaming most of the nights, it was terrifying, the villagers couldn't sleep because of your screams and neither did I, I was afraid that something bad is gonna happen to you."

"Don't worry I'm fine right now though the pain didn't stop completely but I'm fine, thanks for taking care of me." I thanked her.

"And now that you're fine I will start." She said and left me in a total confusion, what to start exactly?

"Because whenever you do something you come closer to death I will not allow you to do some things that could affect you, first…" oh gods, here we go!

"No more flying…"

"Wait _ But, you can't…"

"Yes I can and I will, you won't be flying for a long time and besides I talked with Athena and she agreed not to fly with you." I remained silence as a sign of agreement, Kate continued "and try to keep your wound dehydrated, and the doctors advised you to eat as minimum as you can, don't do any reckless moves, don't jump, climb or whatever you burglars love to do." Those were a lot of things not allowed to do.

"At least am I allowed to walk?" I said sarcastically.

"You're still hurt; you can't walk, at least not now." Great!

"If I spend another second in here I will lose my mind." I tried to get up but Kate stopped me.

"Where you're going? You're still wounded; you can't get up like this, it will worsen your condition." I didn't listen and stood ignoring the pain I felt.

"If we are gonna live here we need to ask their chief's permission first…" I said and turned to face here again "you still want us to settle here, don't you?" her big smile that was shown on her face was the answer I needed.

"Well then, would you help me getting their chief?" I asked her help as she run and helped me standing "thanks babe!"

"No problem, but don't get used to it."

"Sure."

We walked most of the town to reach their chief and on our way people greeted us and waved for us, there were so nice, and it reminded me a bit of my home, the bogs island.

"Could you believe it, those people could be our neighbors very soon!" Kate said excited.

"Don't rush things up, first we need to ask their chief and before that we need to find him, where would he be?" I wondered and continued searching for the chief through the streets "this is waste of time; all we need to do is…" I tried to call for Athena but the look on Kate's face told me not to do.

"What?" I said and Kate didn't change her face expression "I was gonna ask her to take you and find the village's chief." I explained but it was way far from being convincing.

"Ok! We will keep searching for him on foot." I gave up and spend the next half hour walking and asking the villagers about the chief.

When we found him he was by a shop, correction: what left from the shop and he was angry "I hope this isn't Athena's doing." I whispered in Kate's ears.

"No, it's impossible, Athena won't do that…right?" she said back.

"I can't guarantee you that." She looked at me for a second and then turned to look at the destroyed shop.

"Excuse me for interrupting you, but I think we need to talk." I started as the chief turned to look at me.

"I suppose you know about the one who did this?" he said and I have no idea what he was talking about.

"No, actually it's another kind of talking!" I corrected him and he mopped the angry look off his face.

"Sure! Anything our savior has to say is worth hearing." He said and joined me "speak your mind."

"I was wondering if you have a place in your village for the three of us, me, Kate and Athena." I said and waited for his answer.

"You want to live here, in our village?"He asked and I just nodded "and what about your home, your family."

"I have no home, forests and mountains were my home for my entire live." I said and Kate faced me with questioning eyes, without speaking I knew she was saying –what you're doing- but I took my eyes off her and turned to the chief "well?"

"I'm just curious; you have the royal family necklace which means you're from the royal family but you say you have no home and you lived in the forests and mountains! I'm sorry but that's so contradicted, say which from which my friend!" he have a point, now how I'm supposed to answer.

"Well, it's kind of complicated_ put it this way…I'm from the royal family but not welcomed in the family." I summed it up for him.

"I see! In other word, you're banished." I nodded to that because it was the closest to the truth "well, we are not supposed to give a refuge to banished people simply because they were banished from the kingdom including our lands but since you saved us from the horrible disaster that was going to fall on us we will get over this law_ welcome!" he reached his hand and I took it.

"Thank you." I thanked the chief, it was the least I can do, he was letting us stay against their laws, if the king discovers this they will be in a deep trouble but yet they let us stay.

"You can live in the guest house; we are not having any guests lately and I don't think we will do in the near future, just a temporarily until you decide to build your own house." He said before going back to the shop.

I turned to Kate happy that we final going to settle but my happiness vanished inside Kate's cold eyes "I can't believe you said that!" she said leaving me in total confusion.

"What do you mean? What did I say?" I questioned.

"Saying you have no home, you turned your back on your own tribe." She said furious.

"Well, I said the truth, he meant by my home Serta and not the burglar's island, and you see they think I'm from the royal family."

"Oh!" that was all she said after clearing her mind.

"And now we have another problem after we joined their village." I said while I walked back to the guest house, our house now.

"What problem you're talking about?" Kate asked while she tried to keep up with me, I didn't know I was fast walking.

"It was a really bad idea leaving the gold back in the archipelago, now I have to work." Said I bored of the idea, I'm used to adventures and battles and exploring the horizons but not working a daily job.

"But I thought the man is supposed to take care of his home and his loved ones, how you're supposed to do that without having a job?" she said, thought it seemed like it was nothing but her words had a little bit of challenge and mocking.

"Ok, fine! What do you think I should work?" I asked her opinion of the job I should take.

"Are you asking me to pick you a job?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind_ I never had a job, I spent my whole life either training or travelling." I said and Kate seemed to think of it.

"Ah…ahm…" I waited for her to say something but nothing came out "I never thought picking a job is this hard." She admitted.

"What about being a fisherman_ it's the only thing I could think of." I said as I saw a few fishermen unloading their fish catch.

"Let me think?! A fisherman! But doesn't that mean you will stay in the open seas for a long time?"

"Yeah, days, weeks, sometimes months, but that's ok, is it?"

"It's ok; I'm totally ok with this!" she said and I couldn't miss the sad look on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again.

"Very sure." She answered forcing a smile.

"Well, I wonder if they will accept me, look at their huge bodies compared to mine!"

"I'm very sure they will need a cook!" she teased me.

"Very funny!" I said and then continued "Well I wouldn't mind being the cook, really! It means less working and more paying for me."

"Or a clown?" she added.

"That's one of my strong points! But if I end up being their clown I doubt they will catch any fish because of the much laugh they will get." She laughed and I did too, that's the Kate I love, the smiling laughing Kate, not the scared worried Kate.

"Well, I need to talk with the town's fishermen and see if they will join me to their crew, I will see later back in our house."

"Ok!" she said and gave me a worm smile and then we parted, she went to the guests house, u mean our house now, and me to the fishermen.

When I arrived to the storage place where the fishermen were unloading their catch no one gave me any attention, instead they thought I was a lose boy and told me to leave, is this how they treat their savoir. Oh I forgot, they weren't here when the hurricane hit the village so they don't know, great, just great! I lost my winner card in joining them, or I could ask the chief to ask them to join me, or I could…no that was a crazy idea, but it could work, that's it. I'm used to crazy stupid ideas so I will just try it.


	34. Chapter 34

I walked back to my new house frustrated because the fishermen kicked me out of their working place even before I said anything, it seems convincing them to join me to their crew will be a hard quest, but Athena will change their minds in an instant, I'm well sure of that, but first I need to ask Kate's permission because of her new rules to keep me safe, thanks to those rules Athena won't answer nor fly me.

-How it's possible? Three years of loyal friendship with Athena and all it takes is a girl to forget all that, if Athena has to choose between me and Kate I'm sure who she will choose, but it's for my own good so why I'm complaining about it- those thoughts danced around my head while I was going to my home, I decided to throw them and concentrate on the road, it's hard to remember the way to my home since I'm new here, but finally my house came into view.

I entered and closed the door behind me quietly, I took a quick look around but the house was empty and quiet, for a second I though no one was in the house but suddenly my nose caught a delicious smell, good I'm starving "KATE!" I called and the answer came from what I think was the kitchen.

"I'm here, in the kitchen!" Kate answered, I walked to the kitchen and took a seat watching Kate cook, I must say, she got better since the first time I met her.

"So how did it go with the fishermen?" she asked, I forgot all about the fishermen and the job, all I was thinking of is food, I was really hungry.

"It was great!" I answered and then continued "only if I had the chance to talk to them."

"Why? what happened"

"They kicked me out thinking I was a loss boy, I was ready to do what we burglars do but backed in the last second, we are new and doing that would be a bad idea, not that they could catch me but it's not fair." I explained and then changed the subject "so, from where did you get the food?"

"Some of our new neighbors offered it as a welcoming, they are very nice, and I think you should meet them sometime."

"Maybe someday." I said back "and where's Athena by the way?"

"Probably hunting, she needs to eat too!"

The rest of the time went without anything to say, Kate was busy cooking and I was sitting on a chair playing with my necklace.

"What's taking you so long? I'm starving here!" I complained.

"Wait just a little more, I'm nearly done!" she said and continued her work, and me in the other hand was thinking of a way to convince her to let me ride Athena, for the job of course.

"Kate_ I was thinking" I started.

"Yes?"

"About your rules?" I followed.

"What about them? I told you they are nonnegotiable."

"Yeah about that, Athena is my only chance in getting a job; I mean she could help me to join the fishermen's crew, you know dragons are good in fishing ans we could be a great assistant to them." I said and she stopped doing what she was doing and thought for a second.

"But_ what about your wound? You aren't completely healed, or should I remind you of your last flight?"

"Yeah I know but they aren't going back to the sea right away! They have families so they will take a few days rest and spend them with their families, I would be healed by the time they sail."

When I finished saying, Kate already finished cooking our meal and prepared the table "Okay! You can ride Athena again, I think she will be happy for the news" Kate said last and I couldn't hide the smile on my face "and now let's eat."

When we finished I put my jacket on and stormed out the house, but before I made sure to thank Kate for the delicious lunch and kissed her.

"Kyle, wait!" Kate called before I had the chance to step outside "would you bring some fire wood? There's no fire wood."

"Sure babe!"

"Oh and_ don't be late please"

"I wouldn't!" I got out and gently closed the door behind me; the next thing on my list is to find Athena.

I shot my eyes toward the sky after I whistled for Athena, I waited and waited but nothing appeared, I whistled again and again but no use, it's weird because usually Athena answers my calls right away; she has the most superior hearing abilities among the other creatures and I doubt she couldn't hear me, it seems like she ignored my call, we will have a serious talk about this when I find her!

Now I had to search for her on foot, asking villagers and walking the entire city and yet I didn't find her.

"Have you seen my dragon around? A small with large wings black dragon?" I asked a villager I found in the town's center.

"Theirs is only one dragon in the village and it's yours, and no I didn't see it."

"Her, she's a girl." I corrected him.

"Sorry, her, I didn't see her around."

Where in the name of Thor she could be, she's is not in the city so she must be somewhere else. I remembered Kate saying something about Athena going on a hunt, oh! She must be hunting now, now I have to wait until she comes back, I walked my way to my house and then remembered the fire wood Kate asked me to bring.

I don't have any money to by some wood so my last choice is to go to the forest and cut some, and that was actually a good idea, forests have been my favorite place to spend time, I need an ax but my sward should do the job and some ropes.

Luckily I found someone who was willing to help me and go along with me to the woods; we prepared ourselves and headed for the forest on a near mountain versant.

"It's a bit far; I don't think we will go back before the dark falls." I said to the lad who was my companion.

"Sure we are not going back before the night, but it worth to stay_ you will see!" he answered and we were on our way to the forest, we talked the whole way, his questions were all about Athena and the dragons and the adventures I was in, and my question…well I was just answering his.

When we reached the forest the sun was nearly down, we worked hard on cutting wood while we still have some light to see, when we finished we tied the wood and sat under a tree to catch our breaths.

"You said it worth to spend the night here, what is so special about this forest in night?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"It's just the early night, wait a little more and you will see." He said and then gazed toward the trees for a moment "every forest has its own magic and charm, and this one no different. They say our ancestor's souls guard this forest and they say that their souls walk at the night and revive it roots and keep it alive." He said and I just listened in bewilderment.

"Till it happens, tell me about yourself? They say you're one of Masnsen's great sons, is it true?" the lad whom name is Bryan asked.

"I think it's true!" I answered.

"But why you left Serta? Why you left the royal life behind you?"

"It's hard to explain, me for myself I don't know the whole truth."

"So you're here in search for the truth, aren't you?"

"No, actually I'm not, I quitted that quest." I paused for moment thinking and then said "it seems whenever I get closer to the truth, it turns to be a lie in a long series of never-ending complicated mysteries."

"So you will just stop?!"

"And what other choices do I have, it isn't only about me!"

Again, silence filled the air and time skipped and it started to get cold "excuse me but I will go home, I can't stay any longer." I stood and lifted the wood I cut.

"Wait, wait!" the young lad stood and griped me from my shoulder "wait a little more!"

"I can't…I need to_" I couldn't finish as my ears cough sounds of music, I turned around searching for the source of the music but it seems it's coming from the forest.

"You see I told you!" Bryan said and I stood speechless, he was right, indeed the forest has its magic.

Alongside the music a bright lights appeared all over the forest, it was beautiful, the most beautiful sight I ever saw.

"I have to show this to Kate!" I said in a low voice but Bryan was too close and heard what I said.

"Is she your wife?" he asked me and I froze.

"Ah, No_ well_ no. no not yet!" I could barely say one word straight, it was embarrassing "she's ah_ my_ girlfriend!"

After a few minutes it was time to go back, we walked back to the village and the time we arrived the streets were nearly empty, only the night watchers stayed awake but that was their job, we parted and each one headed for his home.

I could barely find my house in the day, and while in night it was nearly impossible, I kept walking around the town not knowing where to go, and with the wood on my back tiredness got me.

"Screw this!" I blew a whistle to call Athena but it also woke the nearby neighbors.

'Hey, we are trying to sleep here!' 'Go back to your home, or else!' 'Damn you little boy' the people complained, and I was lucky they didn't recognize me because it was dark and then Athena landed beside me, and all the complaining people swallowed their tongues when the saw the black dragon. I couldn't do anything but to apologize and then disappeared in the dark.

"Whew, perfect timing girl!" I said to Athena and she answered with a growl "I know, I know…and not take us home."

When we were home, Kate was -like I expected her- reading a book and when she saw me she smiled "I remember I told you not to stay late!" she said as I walked to her.

"Yeah, but I lost my way, if it wasn't for Athena I would still be in the town walking like crazy." When I finished we shared a long kiss, it made me forget about the whole day problems and forget the tiredness and everything, and it was a perfect half minute until something bumped into the roof.

"What was that?"Kate asked.

"I really don't know, but I could guess!"

I checked what the noise was about, and I guessed right "hey, Athena would watch your footstep please!" it was just Athena, she chose to spend the night on the roof, then I went back inside.

"What was it?" Kate asked.

"Just Athena landed on the roof."

"Oh, so she won't stay inside?"

"No, she prefers the roof; it's more comfortable for her then inside."

"Well, it's very late, we should go to sleep." Kate suggested and I agreed with her.

And then we faced the next problem in that fateful night.

"Who is the genius who decided to put one bed in a guest house?" I complained, there was only one bed in the bed room.

"I guess we should share the bed?" I suggested and my eyes met Kate's "alright, alright I will take the floor."

The first part of the night went with me complaining and moaning of the hard floor.

"If you're going to spend the night moaning like this, you can sleep with me on the bed." Kate said after she had enough of my complaining.

"Are you sure, I can sleep on the floor."

"I'm sure."

I got up and joined Kate in the bed; the comfy bed was so relieving but not as sleeping next to Kate, I reached my arm and embraced her and she didn't resist at all, actually she liked it, and before I realize it she was fast asleep between my arms.

When I was about to sleep Athena moved on the roof but thank Thor she didn't wake Kate, I hate to disturb her while sleeping, I tried to shout at Athena but I couldn't because I will wake Kate, I will have some serious words with her in the morning.

It happed a several times again in the night; I need to do something about it, but I have to wait till tomorrow, some things has to be changed and other things has to be add, but it's all necessary to adopt with our new life.


	35. Chapter 35

It has been a week since we joined the village, I won't lie! It's nice to live a normal life again, do chores and have a job instead of the crazy life-threatening adventures, I like our new life!

We adopted our new life pretty fast, Athena learned how to pass houses without wrecking them, I spend the whole week treating sick people and helping the villagers with the hard quests, with the help of Athena of course, Kate suggested I stay and continue the job I was doing, I mean as a healer but I was determined on riding the seas.

"The villagers need a healer and the most qualified person for the job is you, so why you don't take it?" Kate said trying to show me the logic in her words.

"A healer? I would like to but I can't see an open wound without falling out." I added some of my logic to her words "so I think I will join the fishermen crew"

Kate's eyes fell, it makes me sad to see her that way "but look at the bright side, I have Athena so this will shorten my time in the seas to only five days."

"Okay." Kate wore a smile, at least she did.

"Come on! what's the matter honey?" I knew something was bothering her, so I asked.

"I just want you here, by my side. I can't live with people whom I don't know." She said as I put my hand on her cheek.

"I will figure something out! But until then I have to join the fishermen." She nodded sadly.

I put my jacket on and strolled out the house, on the way to the dock I called Athena and she answered right away, I decided to continued my way on the air, we flew till we had sight of the ships, from above the fishermen looked like they were working, they must be preparing to sail, I patted Athena's head and ordered her to land on the ship.

When we landed all weapons were pointed at as, after a long moment of tension they landed their weapons and one of them spoke.

"Who allowed you to land on this ship kid?" he questioned, come on! A kid?! Didn't he see the night fury I was riding?

"I Ah…I have an offer…" I was interrupted by the same man.

"You didn't answer my question?" he said again, this guy is more stubborn and pigheaded then the Vikings, I give him that!

"I gave myself the permission." I answered a bit offensively; I spent half of my life dealing with people like him, the only difference that they were all women, this was the only way to be logic with someone like him and it was going well too.

"Like I said I have an offer you won't refuse!" I said to him and he seemed like he was listening.

"In have a dragon." He took a glimpse at Athena and then turned back to me "if you would accept me and with a good payment I can be your eyes from the sky, plus Athena have a very strong nose, she can lead you through the seas and you will have double supplies of fish." He gazed at me for a moment he looked like e was thinking.

"So I guess you're the boy named Kyle who helped evacuating the village before the hurricane hit." I'm pretty sure I saved not helped the village but at least he remembered.

"Yes, that's me." I said and he smirked while he examined me.

"I didn't think you would be like this, I though you're big, strong, fears but…" now he was crossing the line, he's insulting me.

"I can take care of the job if that what you're referring to." I said.

"I don't doubt you can take care of the job but I'm curious about your motivations." Oh no! This guy is as smart as he's pigheaded "you could stay in the village, live luxury, after all you saved the village."

"I have my own reasons." I answered.

"Well then, you're assigned on my ship, you will be our eyes from the sky and our navigator also." He said and turned to leave.

"Ah…what should I do now?" I asked him dumbly.

"I don't know, you offered the job! As a start go ahead of us and see how the sea in the deep ocean is, and scout the islands north of here on a two days sailing." He ordered.

"Right away? You mean like now?" asked again.

"Right away, like in this second." He said serious and I had no choice but to obey.

We flew until we reached the cloud level, now they can't see us as we were inside the clouds, I thought for a second.

"I have plenty of time to do what he ordered me! It won't hurt if I went and said goodbye to Kate?! Right Athena?" Athena wasn't really listening.

"Screw him, we will go back." We turned and went back to the village covered by the clouds, Athena using her hiding abilities landed on the roof of our house without anyone seeing us though it was day.

I entered through the window of the second floor, and then slowly crept to the first floor looking for Kate, it was quite down there, it meant one thing, she was reading something, I went to the living room and I was right, she was indeed reading a book.

"It may be better if you went outside and met new people." I said and she put the book down and looked at me with a smile excited.

"You're back! Please tell me they refused."

"Ah…are you really wishing they would refuse me?!" I exclaimed surprised.

"I don't want you to go, I'm not good with meeting new people like you since the…"

"They accepted." I said in middle of her words, her face fell in sadness "I will go for nearly a week starting from today."

"TODAY?! Are you serious?" my serious face was the proof that I was serious "I'm sorry, but it's just a week, I will be back before you even know it."

"Ok!" she accepted, but she wasn't happy with her decision.

I kissed her a quick kiss on her cheek to cheer her up and then went up to the second floor.

"Where you're going?" Kate asked confused.

"Athena is waiting for me on the roof!" I answered her and then went back the way I came; now it was only me, Athena and the clear sky ahead of us.

Like the ship's captain ordered me I should see how the deep ocean is and then scout the islands north for any fishes.

We kept flying on average speed; no need to go on the supersonic sped to save Athena's energy, the sea was calm, the winds were light and the sun was on the middle of the sky as the sunlight reflected on the blue sea surface. The sea was good deep, now to the northern islands.

We flew north until we reached three islands, looking down to the sea it was full of fishes, Athena was eager to go and catch some and it's not fair to stop her "Catch us some fishes, will you girl?"

After catching some fishes I decided to go and see the three island, they looked beautiful from the sky, we landed on what seemed like the main island, it have a beautiful beach, nice clearance and a small forest, great I can get some woods from there.

After I got what I need of wood, Athena lighted the fire and the fishes were being cooked while Athena ate her fresh fishes, I took advantage of the time I had and opened my map and examined it very carefully, Athena was sitting across me with her eyes curiously fixed on me, I tracked our course with my index till I reached the islands we are on now, and then a little bit to the east and their island should be there.

I closed the map, enjoyed my fishes and then went back to the air, now we are supposed to go back and give our report to the ship's captain but I had some business to do first, we flew east to the islands but the sea mood changed, now it seemed like storm was about to rage, we continued and went through the storm like we did multiple times before and the island I was searching appeared on the horizon, we continued till we were above the island. There was a village but no need to change our flying path because the villagers must be occupied with surviving the storm, but that wasn't what I came for, to the other side of the island, we landed in the forest and continued on foot until we reached a place where Athena can't go any further.

"You wait here, I will be right back!" I said as I wore a face cap and walked deeper into the forest, after nearly an hour I came back when I finished my mission "now let's go back girl." I mounted on and we went back to our village, on our way my eyes caught something ahead and it was getting closer, when it was on my sight range I recognized it as a ship, the ship I was assigned to.

I landed on the deck and no one seemed to notice my presence until someone called.

"The captain was waiting for you, he's in his cabin!" he said and I walked to his cabin with Athena following me "stay here Athena, you can't go inside."

I entered the captain's cabinet, he was sitting in a large desk seeing some maps, in those moments an idea played inside my mind, what if I took their maps and with mine I can make a global map, but those thought were gone when the captain spoke.

"I see you're back." He started "what news did you brought me."

"The deep sea is good by now, but there's a storm north and its taking its course directly to us."

"And the islands north?" he asked.

"I think there's much fish that will fulfill the village's needs for a month."

"Good!" he said as he stood and marched to the window "indeed there's a storm heading toward us, inform the crew to take their positions, we have second destination." He said then I left his cabinet.

After informing the crew of the change of plans, they all changed their positions and the captain took the steering wheel, the ship now was sailing toward the islands north.

I was the navigator, so I don't have to work with the crew steering the ship, I sat on side of the ship looking to the men working.

"Hey, come and give us a hand?" a man called.

"Me?!" I asked him back dumbly.

"And who else?!" he said "as long as you're on the ship, you work when there's work to do."

"But that's your work, I'm the navigator, I will only make your courses and predict your next voyages."

"What? Who do you think yourself you're? Either you work or no food for you."

"We will see?" I answered him bluntly, the man started to boil with anger but soon calmed and went back to what he was doing, it seems I won over him.

Quickly the night fell, the crew kept working till late, after a few hours the captain ordered them to stop in condition they will continue with the first light.

It was the dinner time; I took a plate with a few fishes since we are in the sea, so we will only eat sea fruits, a piece of bread and an apple the captain gave me, I took my plate and sat on a table near the window, I felt like someone was gazing at me with his burning stares, he was the man from the morning, the one who asked me to work, I felt uncomfortable to sit there and eat while he was looking at me, I had a better idea, maybe I should go outside and stay with Athena.

I walked outside to the deck, Athena was sleeping, or so I thought she was. She jumped over me as I got closer to her.

"Hey, easy girl!" I scratched under her chin; it was the only way so she would get off me "are you hungry?" she growled as a –yes-, oddly silence filled the ship after she did, but soon the noise from under the deck returned and this time a bit louder.

I tossed Athena some of my fishes while I ate mine, the apple was delicious, it have been a long time since I ate any fruit, in all my journeys I only eat what is necessary to survive.

"It's a clear night!" I said "it would be more beautiful if the men down there stayed silent." I said and Athena growled.

The night was going great, I was tired and about to sleep, but that was not possible after noises and shouts came from under the deck, I run to check it out only to find the crew men partying, drinking and laughing. Some called me to join but there's no way I will join I snatched a cup of mead from a near table and went back to the deck.

"They are really crazy; I guess this job isn't boring after all." I said as I took a sip from the cup of mead.

"I wonder what Kate is doing now?" I wondered "I miss her already."

It seems a really long time after reconsidering it, five days in the sea, but I did this for a purpose and I will not quite until I fulfill this purpose

"Athena, I'm about to do something very stupid and dangerous and the worst part…" I paused for a moment drinking the mead left in my cup "that you're not part in it." I nearly fell of the ship if it wasn't for Athena who caught me before I lose my balance; it looks like they have strong mead, nearly strong as the Vikings mead. I fell asleep while Athena covered me with her wings.

"Athena! I have to end this."


	36. Chapter 36

I overslept and Athena couldn't wake me the next morning, some sailors throw water buckets but that didn't work and I kept sleeping.

"That's what you get for giving mead to a teenager!" the guy who was supposed to wake me up complained and then gave up and left, minutes and he returned with the captain.

"yo little kid!" the captain grabbed my color and lifted me up "despite you being a dragon rider and definitely been in more adventures then I was in my life but you still a little boy…wake up or I no payment for you!'

"Hay hay captain!" I woke up in an instant after the words 'no payment for you' crossed my ears "I'm up and ready for service!"

"What's with your cheery mood today?!" the captain exclaimed.

"Definitely he had been dreaming about fairy maids all night long after yesterdays party!" one of the crewmen joked and the whole ship exploded with laughter.

"Definitely not!" I defended myself "I have been dreaming about fairy princesses!" I added with a smile.

"Gods what happened to you? It's just one day in the sea." The captain said and then put me down.

"For your record, I have been alone in the sea for more than one month once!" said I.

"What is it then?" the captain questioned "the mead maybe?"

"Nah I drank more powerful mead then yours!"

"Baby Zeus in the cradle!" the captain sounded surprised and then continued smirking "You gone mad?!"

"No, I'm in my complete sanity!"

"We are heading for the spot you pointed us yesterday, we will be there in a no time." The captain said after he took the wheel and steered the ship and then looked down to the crow.

"Everyone to their positions, are you expecting me to pay you for sitting and staring at me, hurry up!"

'The sailors in Numidia are nicer then the Vikings!' I though because usually the Vikings send insults flying to each others.

"As for you…" the captain turned this attention to me "I guess you're free to go, you can stay here or come back to the village, you're no more needed in the moment." The captain said.

"Right!" I agreed with him then mounted Athena's back and ascended to the sky.

"Capt.…isn't he going the wrong way?" one of the sailors asked "cause the village is the opposite way that he's taking!"

"I said he's free to go, and it doesn't matter where he goes as he will be ready when he's needed." After the sailor heard the captains answer he returned to his position.

We flew and passed the spot the ship were heading to and then the island we stopped in yesterday came into view, Athena tried to land thinking that I was heading for that island but in fact I wasn't.

"No, Athena, that's not our destination…up Athena!" she returned to her sky level confused, and she expressed her confusion by growling and shaking me to the sides.

"Be careful to drop me girl…" I asked her to stop and she did "I'm not asking you to understand my motivation; but its time…time to end all of this." I paused and though for a second; Athena was my long time partner in the journey I started three years ago, and we have been through a lot; the bad and the good.

"Athena…there's no town or village in the world that can replace my hometown; despite being born in Serta but I lived my entire life in the burglars village…and I'm going back after settling this Viggo problem."

We reached the enemy's base territory, and to stay hidden we landed in a far place, all the land was highly secured, patrols passed many times, catapults and net-launchers and arrow-launchers were put on the mountain and some hidden in the huge forest.

"Alright, I guess the next patrol won't pass us soon." I said after we stopped for a rest, I searched in my bags for a pen and piece of paper to write on.

'Dear Kate. Sorry for not coming back soon, I couldn't forgot about Viggo and therefore I will once more try to stop him but don't worry, I have a plan, I thought of it for a long time and it turned that all I needed is to think like a burglar and leave Athena out of it, it's like the missions I used to take back before I leave the burglars but in a deferent level. Sincerely Kyle!

PS: don't send Athena back or any reinforcement, it will be dangerous and it may blow my cover!

Another Ps: tell the captain that I will explain everything when I come back.'

I put the note in one of Athena's bags, and then took a few weapons I may need, my sword and some throwing knifes, and also took a week worth food and then ordered Athena to go back to Kate. First she refused but after insisting she flew back home.

Now my mission begins! I patrolled the island and made a map of all the hunters position, next I need a map of their base's contractions and to do that I need to enter their base, I did this before so it will be easy.

I walked to their base and before entering I took cover between the trees and took a general look, the main gate was well secured; I noticed some civilians coming in and out of the base; I suppose they are from a near village; then I remembered that there's a village in the other side of the island; maybe that will be my way in.

The civilians were trading food and supplies with the hunters in exchange of money and an amount of weapons.

They were six watch towers, three on each side with two hunters on each tower, I easily detected a weak point on their base, and the front was heavily guarded because the entrance gate was there; the sides facing the forest were guarded by watch towers so that leaves the back unguided. I wrote all of those notes and then started thinking of a plan.

I opened the final map of the area and gazed at it thinking of any possibility.

'their ships will be wrecked in the night, After taking the patrols on the east the hunters will send search parties to investigate and that will leave a whole in their defenses, after I can disguise as one of the villagers and sneak into their base, and then the hard part starts… a fire in their armory like the old times; and then I let an angry pack of abused dragon taking care of destroying their base, and I escape from the back wall, right Athena?' I turned around expecting Athena to answer me but remembered that I sent her back.

'Maximum damage with the least deaths, but I wander if this will stop them.'

I closed the map and put in my pocket, first I need to visit the village, I don't know if it was necessary or not but I felt a huge argue to do so.

When I reached the town I wore a head cab and sneaked between the people in the streets, looking to the houses and their structure it seemed like a wealthy town but its peoples facial expressing said otherwise, their cloths were old and torn; their bodies were slim and bruised meaning that they were starving, but after thinking, if they were starving so why would they trade their food with the hunters, and then reached the conclusion that it way deeper then I though.

I located a bar in an isolated place of the main street, a great source of information, I walked in and the bar was nearly empty, only the bar keeper and a few passed out men; I walked slowly inside and sat in a far corner.

A few second and a woman in her early thirties came and stared at me for a moment with her dead eyes "your face is unfamiliar; if you're not from the town then you're a hunter!"

"n-no I'm…" she smacked her hand on the table and sneered on me "you sure have balls for showing you're face in town, hunter!"

Her eyes were throwing dangerous threats, well that sum things up, the people of the town and the hunters are not on the same page, and the fact that the people of the town still trading with them and the grudge they are holding against the hunters means the hunters are forcing them to trade, investigating complete!

Maybe I can use the people of the town in my plans, they could help me and in exchange they will be free from the hunters, its seems a good deal, better then the hunters anyway…

"What you wanna drink?!" the woman cut through my thoughts asking.

"Amm! Any recommendations?!"

"Try our blueberry mead, it's unusual but it tastes good!"

"I'll have that!"

Moments and she returned with the blueberry mead, she put it down and turned quickly leaving "ah excuse me…" I called her and she turned annoyed.

"What?!"

"Would you mind telling me what's going on here?" I asked and she looks surprised but she kept the same ice-cold look on her face.

"You're not a hunter then?!" I shook my head negatively "then you should leave as soon as possible!"

"Not so fast, I need to finish my mead…you can accompany me until then, I see you have no customers to serve!" I suggested expecting her to accept and she did, she breathed and sat opposite to me.

"Where are you from anyway, you don't seem from around; you're paler!" she started.

"I'm from up north!" I gave her little information but not too much.

"the hunters came from the north too months ago, the built their base in no time, and then build watch towers all around the island and that of course didn't get the liking of the village so we tried to kick them out but failed cause of the huge differences in our forces, we expected they will kill us but they offered us trading in a low price."

"They forced you to sell your merchandise in low prices?"

"Yeah! We couldn't expect their responding if we refused so we accepted, after sometimes they started exchanging supplies for weapons…"

"Let me guess, you tried to revolt and they subjected you?"

"Exactly, the warriors of the village called for a revolution but still after we upgraded our forces using the weapons we traded there's still a huge gap between us…" I kept listening; the woman sounded really aware of the strategies and war stuff.

"Many dead fell and who lived were made example for the rest." She showed me a huge scar from her shoulder going down threw her chest to her belly "people are now afraid of them and no one dares to stand against them, the village now is subjected to them."

I finished my mead a while before she finished her story, something in her eyes told me that she still have the war spirit and she's ready to fight once more.

"You're a warrior?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Was a warrior! I never wanted to be but that's what you get for being born in the family that protected the town for centuries." She somehow resembles the burglar women.

"You failed to stand against them in a direct war so why wouldn't you try another way?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are countless war strategies and every single one of them of them is deferent from the other and every single one have their strong and weak points, like the direct war where two armies clash, the strongest will stand still and the weakest will be crushed…"

"Wait, wait!" she interrupted me "how come a teenager boy like you, knows that much about war? Boys your age usually are hocked up with the romantic shit…in fact I can hardly believe that someone your age is travelling that far from his home!" she narrowed her eyes on me.

"I have my own reasons travelling at this young age, and about the war strategies, I remember re adding about them in some books!" I said scratching the back of my head; in fact I tried those tactics multiple times; whether in the burgling academy or while being in my journeys.

"Anyway! Even if your strategies are perfect, still, people are afraid and no one will answer the call, if you pretend having knowledge about war strategies, then you must know that the first step before taking action is knowing the risks and casualties if you lose and take responsibility for it." She has a point, after all no one will accept taking responsibility for slaughtering a whole village in the worst case scenario.

The woman lost interest in our conversation and stood and left.

"We have the same enemy, a mutual goal which is taking down the hunters!" I called her from a distance, she turned and questioned.

"What you're up to?!"

"What if I guarantee wining will be ours? What if I took responsibility of the outcome of the war?"

"And what will you gain from taking this heavy burden?!"

"Trust me; I have a strong reason behind fighting the hunters!"

"And you're just using us?!"

"It depends on how you see it…" a confused look appeared on her face "…you're using me to achieve your goal! But still we have the same goal and point of view."

"Boy! You're the weirdest, most naive boy I ever met in my life…"

"So…" I waited for her answer.

"This is not a good place to talk…news spread fast around here, follow me!"

"May I know you're name first?!" I asked her.

"Deena!" she answered.

"I'm Kyle!" I introduced myself and then followed her to a secured place; my primary plan now needs to be changed, I have more effective forces on my side now and that will ease my mission.


End file.
